


Drinks, Drunks and Dancing

by ImmigrantPhenomenon



Series: Hamildrabbles [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desperation, Desperation Play, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Sex, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omorashi, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 49,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmigrantPhenomenon/pseuds/ImmigrantPhenomenon
Summary: Watersports, per request, so if anyone likes Watersports or Omorashi, feel free to give me a request and I'll put it on here.





	1. Maria/Eliza, Desperate Eliza

Eliza sighed, pulling on the leather jacket Maria handed her.

Makeup glittered on her eyes, and lips, shining brightly in their hallway light, the golden glow making the dark sequins of her shirt stand out. Her skirt was just as black, courtesy of Maria's closet, glitter strategically placed around the bottom to look like the skyline of New York City. Honestly, she was surprised she was actually wearing the skimpy thing, barely reaching halfway down her thighs. Being the center of attention was more Maria's thing, but with the outfit, paired with her smokey eyes and eyeliner, she was definitely going to draw some attention.

She swung her hips, testing the flare of the dress when she moved, not that she was one for dancing. Once again, that was Maria's thing, the way she swayed her hips and curved her body like she was humping the air,  _ so seductively _ . She'd tease guys all night, even a few women, before falling lifelessly into Eliza's arms, ready to go home and cuddle or even get a little hot.

Maria sported something similar _ ,  _ a two piece that was not far off from being labeled a bikini. The shirt was basically a bra, only lacking two cups and was more a sleeve pushing her breasts up, like they needed help, the skirt plain black to match the shirt and tight around her hips. The parts separated enough to show quite a bit of her toned stomach, along with the curvy tattoo that peeked over her hip,  _ Eliza _ scrawled through excessive swirls that added the perfect amount of beauty.

She smiled, stopping Maria in the doorway of the hall, certain to be packed with all the people that worked with them. Eliza slipped her arms around the bend of Maria's arms, her hands resting on her hips.

“We could just go home, cuddle…” She leaned closer, resting her chin on Maria's shoulder, “Get a little tipsy an see where it takes us…” She added after a pause, her voice breathy for effect.

Maria grabbed her wrists, keeping them at her side as she spun around, licking her lips. Eliza blushed, feeling the brunette lean in, her breath warm on her ear.

“Or we could stay, and you could be rewarded.” She whispered, leaning back all too slowly. Taking a step back, Maria turned around again, walking up the rest of the steps on the patio.

Eliza stood, transfixed by the sight of her girlfriend, biting her lip against the promise. Maira  _ never _ acted like that in public, didn't try to bribe Eliza with sex like that, or try to get her hot and bothered before an event. She knew Eliza to be a little less open to things like that, but tonight… something must be floating in the air because Eliza wanted nothing more than to follow that girl and make good off her words.

…

The party itself was just as expected, loud, crazy, and everyone was drunk off their asses. Including Alexander Hamilton, the workaholic they were surprised looked up from his phone long enough to pick up a drink.

Oh god, especially Alexander Hamilton.

John was pink at the face, running around after him, stopping and doubling over in front of the couple, looking to them with a sheepish grin.

“Welcome to the party!” He smiled, giving one last look to Alex, who was darting between Hercules and Lafayette like a cat, full of energy and playing with curls in their hair. John’s eyes widened, giddy embarrassment floating openly around the two, obviously trying not to laugh at the display. “I don’t know how much he drank, but it was enough-” He started, bolting mid-sentence as Alex stopped thumbing the men's curls, spotting an unattended cup on the nearby counter. Eliza could have sworn she heard him scream something about sex, making Alex freeze on the spot, hand sprawled halfway to the cup. He pouted, making Eliza smile,  _ damn he could be cute _ .

“Not thinking about Hamilton again, are you?” Maria nudged her, making her stumble in her way-too-high stilettos. Eliza rolled her eyes. They had just broken up, on account of the various times he snuck off to John’s in the middle of the night- hell in the middle of the day -but it wasn’t really that painful. They barely talked to each other when they did date, avoiding alone time, only every sweet talking when they were around their friends. It was weird, the relationship they had, it wasn’t private… it was like they had been dating  _ because of their friends _ . The insistent comments like, “Oh, you’d be cute together!” or, “Hey, have you asked him out yet?” just became too much. Only, they had eyes for someone else, but everyone else had eyes for them.

It was cut off, no hard feelings, no awkwardness, nothing. It was the perfect expectation for a break up, no hurt, no feelings, just… done. Of course, there were moments when she missed playing with his hair, or seeing him smile. Those were the moments she chose the hang onto, and Maria understood, never getting mad when she was caught staring at him, wishing he had reacted to her the way she reacted to John. Either way, they were happy now, separate, and with their own lives and loves.

“Come on, we’re getting you something to drink.”

Maria grabbed her arm, pulling her to the very counter Jefferson and Madison occupied, talking nonchalantly about everything, smiling openly when they sat down beside them.

“Hey Peaches, glad to see you here!” He cheered, taking Eliza’s hand and kissing it. “How’d you talk her into comin’?” He looked passed her to Maria, who laughed, grabbing Eliza’s hair and pulling it away from her shoulders.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She stuck her tongue out, “Let’s say we have a little game going.” She winked, though Eliza couldn’t see it, making Jefferson grin.

Eliza suppressed the shiver that ran down her spine, her she was again, the spunky spiked Maria. It affecter her more than she cared to admit, the way Maria’s voice sang with confidence, that she had a plan and it was going to be put into action, and it did involve Eliza. She ignored the knowing look Jefferson shot her, looking to the drink placed beside her. When did someone order for her? Pulling it to her lips, drowning out her blush in alcohol.

“I think everyone here is playing a their own little games.” Eyes glinting with something Eliza couldn’t distinguish. Mischief was key, but something else gleamed beside it.

Maria smiled, “Let the games begin.”

…

Holy fuck,  _ holy fuck _ -

This was new.

Eliza spun around the arms three different guys, knowing not one of their names, laughing and swinging her hips to the rhythm.  _ Love Is The Name,  _ played on the stereo, each beat drop sending her spiraling into another pair of arms, laughing with a drink in her hand. Drinks. She’s already had  _ so many _ , but she barely felt tispy, let alone drunk. It was her before stage, teetering on the edge of full-blown-party-hound Eliza, and the still-able-to-give-consent-but-still-acts-like-a-slut-anyway Eliza, which she currently supported openly.

She ignored the dull ache of her bladder, obviously feeling the affects of the drinks in a different way than expected, continuing the jump with the dance.

Maria sat perched on a stool, champagne glass to her cherry red lips, careful not to stain the glass as she took a sip. She took calm, soothing drinks, denying when they offered to refill. She watched how much she drank, offering cup after cup of grape juice to her girlfriend when she knew Eliza would be unable to tell the difference.  _ Damn this was fun _ .

Others gave her confused glance, especially the people who knew her well. Angelica and Peggy even stopped dancing to ask if she was okay, her remarkably calm attitude making men drool and her friends worried.

When Eliza and Maria showed up to a party, there were two things that could happen. One; Maria would dry-fuck every boy in the place, and Eliza would watch, smirking when Maria abandoned them for her. The times when they resembled the weather outside. Eliza was like the calm before the storm, sweet and subtle, but you could feel the electricity, feel lighting was about to strike somewhere. Maria, oh Maria, she  _ was  _ the storm, and she wore it with pride. She was the gust of wind that twisted skirts and blew hair, the rain that was perfect for dancing beneath, the clouds that shaded the world in wonderful darkness.

Tonight she was a different storm. One only for Eliza.

“Thanks, Lee, have another one ready just in case.” Charles smiled at her, shaking the cup with ice and other assorted mixes of alcohol, passing a seperate one to Maria so she could pour it into a red plastic one.

“May I ask the occasion for, ‘Drinks that taste alcoholic, but aren’t actually alcoholic’?” He mocked without a touch of judgement.

“Sorry, babe, but I’m afraid that’s for me and ‘Liza to know, and for everyone else to figure out on their own.” He rolled his eyes with a smile, opening the silver mixer and pouring the rainbow of ice into Martini glasses.

Maira picked up the plastic cup, balancing it as she shook her way into the center of the living room, the couches pushed against the wall and the coffee tables next to them, overflowing with drinks. She met Eliza in the middle, giving a good few thrusts into her hip before Eliza realized it was her.

“Maaaaaa- _ riiiiiiiiaaa!” _ She screeched, arms up and dancing. Maira giggled at the way she rolled her ‘R’, holding it for the rest her name, throwing her arms around Maria’s shoulders. Maria pulled the drink up between their bodies, pausing their grinding long enough to push it to her lips.

“Drink, baby girl… there you go…” Maria tipped the last down her throat, basking in the warm smile Eliza threw her after.

“Just a sec… I gotta pee…” Eliza shuffled away before Maria could grab her, making her way to the line.

She was already halfway there when Maria jump in front of her, dignifyingly stopping her from joining the line behind Alex. She pulled her away, 

“Here’s where we get a little frisky,” She whispered, watching Eliza’s wide eyes.

“No- Maria, I’ve been waiting all night… and all those drinks… and  _ oh…” _ She jiggled her leg, heel clinking loudly against the wooden floor. “Maria, what are you doing?”

Maria grabbed her by her waist, pulling her closer. “Let’s play a little game.” Eliza swallowed, ‘no’ fast to her lips… but for the first time, she kinda wanted to say yes. She chose silence, waiting to give her consent.

Maria continued, brushing the hair from her eye, “You have to dance through four songs, each one with a different partner.”

Eliza nodded, “Gre-” Maria cocked up a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, brushing Eliza’s lip with her pinky,

“Ah- there are rules. First, if your partner leaves you, you have to find a new partner  _ and _ another song will be added to your previous four. If I tell you to switch, but you don’t, or you cannot find anyone else, then another song will be added. If you can do this, we’ll carry one from there.”

Eliza waited, making sure Maria was done talking before lousily adding, “Green.”

Maria grabbed Eliza’s hand, eyes roaming from her arms to her chest, then her hips, resting on the place in between them. “You don’t have to do this…” She whispered, letting go with one hand, pulling her hips.

“I want to do this.”

“Good.”

Maria moved her hand, crushing it between their bodies. She fingered her stomach, soothing over it with her delicate touches, fingers light and swift to reach her bladder. It was already firm between her hips, bulging just the slightest. “Mari…” She whimpered, biting her lip. Maria met her gaze, then slowly, added the smallest amount of pressure. Eliza moaned out, quick to bite it off before attracting the lingering gazes, shockwaves of a newfound pleasure zapping through her like lightning.

“Now dance!”

She gave a push, Eliza stumbling in her heels. Timing seemed to be on her side, a surge of want flooding her as she jumped between the bodies, breathing heavily. They panted, catching their breath between songs, something she didn’t recognize just ending. She took a deep breath.

If she wanted to please Maria, she needed a suitor. To find a partner she needed to act like Maria, and to do that she needed more body language on her side. Pulling at her neckline, she forced the tank-top straps down just enough to show off her cleavage, hiking up her skirt, hearing  _ Shake It _ (Metro Station) begin. She tossed a smile Maria’s way, hoping to come across more confident than she really was. The instrumental beginning seemed so long, though it wasn’t more than a few seconds, her bladder aching at the thought of doing it three more times. But, oh, she wanted to please Maria. Squeezing her thighs quickly, she jumped.

Her heels thumped right in front of a tall boy, looking about her age, maybe a little younger. His brown hair was sweaty, but it was sexy in a way, brushed back by his fingers. She grabbed his wrists, the music loud and demanding. It was her job to provide. He didn’t even seem the smallest bit startled, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer, jumping and spinning together as the song repeatedly shouted ‘Shake it!’ clapping her hands together with every word.

Her bladder throbbed through the song, stopping every few seconds to squeeze her legs or grind against his leg, another feeling mixing with the growing desperation. Her clit throbbed beneath her panties, yearning to be touched by anything, satisfying the growing urge with every bump of their movements. It wasn’t unwelcomed. Not at all.

After she got used to the feeling of her bladder jumped, the song ended quickly, jumping away from the boy to catch her breath. She bent over, sweat sheening her forehead and matting her hair. Her bladder was squeezed between her, clenching herself to keep from letting loose in the middle of the floor. She whined, knowing the next song was going to start soon, the music already picking up. Her eyes danced around the room, landing on her girlfriend, poised and perfect on a bar stool, sipping something sparkly. She set her eyes, ignoring the smirk she wore.

Fuck this. She was going to win.

She hopped up again, eyes widening at the feeling of her bulging bladder, swallowing it before it overcame her. She shook her head, giving a full body shiver, that, surprisingly, helped. 

The next song came and went quickly, dancing with another stranger, feeling her overflowing bladder pulse with the music.  _ And fuck, it felt good _ . She was adoring the way it felt, the pain, the aches, but she’d never admit that out loud. She wiped her forehead, ready to jump into the next one, when someone grabbed her arm.

She yelped, feeling a spurt escape her, wetting her panties. She caught herself before she reached down to grab her lady-parts, making a fist and biting her lip. The arm turned her around, meeting the boobs of her girlfriend head on.

“Drink.” Was all she got before the arm was gone, another red cup forced into her grasp. Before she knew it, her elbow was being tipped and the cup with it, forcing another concoction down her throat.

This time it went straight to her bladder, adding a little more than she could control. She doubled over, leaning into Maira, all sympathy gone.

“Two more songs, baby girl.” Eliza blinked, standing up straight, hoping she didn't seem as desperate as she was. “Go.”

Eliza slumped in with a whine, instantly spotting Alex. Her heart picked up a little. There were no rules about  _ who _ she could dance with, and he definitely would. Especially since the songs kept picking up speed. She wiped her sweaty palms between her thighs, leaving her folded hands between her legs for second longer than normal.

Alex definitely sobered up. He had a cup in his hand, but he wasn’t drinking it. He just watched everyone else drinking theirs, fidgeting and scoping the room, probably looking for John. But she didn’t really care, all she needed was a dance, and Alex could give her that.

“Alex, over here!” She waved a hand, still running to him. 

His eyes traveled up, following the sound of his name. He swallowed and tilted his head, biting his lip,

“Yes?”

“Just dance!”

The world seemed to be playing some kind of joke on her. As soon as those words left her mouth, Lady Gaga started blaring through the speakers, ending her resting time. She groaned, body jumping at the music. She shot Maria one last pleading glance before snatching Alex’s wrist, towing him to the floor.

“I don’t think-” Alex started, Eliza’s arms cutting him off. She took his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers.

“Please, just dance with me-” She twisted her hips wildly, looking to the ceiling like it would help her forget the problem in her pants. “Just one song?” She added, trying to make it sound sweet over needy.

Alex was already over it, barely doing anything remotely close to what she’d call dancing, but he was moving. She just hoped Maria would accept it, already playing risky by tapping Alex in, she wasn’t sure what would happen.

His movements were stiff, body responding late to hers, spinning off beat. Guilt mixed into the bowl of overstuffed emotions, wondering if he wasn’t feeling up to anything and she was forcing him to do something he didn’t want. She bit back any words threatening to come out, the song was almost over anyway.

Except, the world was playing on her side.

There couldn’t be more than a minute left, nothing more than a minute, and she sees the familiar bundle of curls walking through the drunken haze of dancers. John shifted between people, coming up right behind Alex, jumping as his arms wrapped around him.

Eliza could only watch as his body was pulled from hers, John shouting at her above the music, but she didn’t hear it. All she could see was Alex, taken from her and disappearing. She wasn’t sure how long she stood there, but it was long enough to be noticed by Maria, who jumped in his place, taking Eliza in her arms.

“Li’, it looks like you lost a suitor.” She chirped, voice high and mocking. Eliza felt her body seize up. That meant another song was added to her list, making her squirm.

“No no, Mari’ I can’t!” She pleaded, rutting her body closer to hers, “Please no-”

“Don’t worry,” Eliza’s eyes widened, yanking on Maria’s dress like she was trying to climb it, “I have a better idea.”

Eliza was barely given a second to look up before her arm was jerked to the side, Maria’s hand hooked in hers. She looked longingly at the bathroom door of the workspace, though it looked more like a living room, the line remarkably long. Her stomach dropped, making her bladder jump, squeezing her fist. There was no way she’d be able to wait that long!

“Maria…”

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got you.”

She was suddenly pulled to the side, body protesting with leaks. She felt her body give way, a stream starting in her panties, forcing her to shove a hand between her legs to stop it.

“Maria!” She hadn't even noticed when they exited the break room, shoes now stamping on tiles over wood.

“Almost there.”

She didn’t recognize this section of the building, working on the opposite side would do that, but Maria seemed to. She pulled her through a dimly lit hallway, the fluorescent lights normally helped by the light that would stream through the windows during the day, but right now it was pitch black outside. Her body craved release, each step forcing more into her hand, now wet with piss. She was ready to give up when her arm gave one final pull, dragging her with it. She was tugged into a room, sink and stall lines mirroring each other, with white tile inviting. Quickly shoved into the closest stall, her bladder pushed at the sight of being so close to release.

She felt more piss leak into her panties, whining as she was pushed against the wall, hand removed from her skirt.

“You still lost our little game.”

Was all that was said before her wet skirt and pantied were yanked down, revealing her soaked pussy.

Maria wasted no time, taking her index finger and bringing it to her clit, rubbing it between her thumb. “Oh, look at how wet you are already…” Maria used her free hand to pull the straps of Eliza’s tank top and bra down so they rested on her arms. Given the free space, she pulled the shirt down so it rested on her stomach, breasts popping out in front of her.

“Mari’ please-!” Eliza pushed her hips against her fingers, desperate for anyway to relieve the pressure. 

“Oh ho ho,” She giggled, keeping her thumb firm on Eliza’s clit, careful not to push too hard, trailing her index finger down her folds. Slowly to tipped it in, pushing her finger as far as it could go, letting Eliza clench and unclench around it, moans oscencely passing her lips. “Can you tell me why your so wet?”

“ _ Hmm- Ah, _ ” Eliza looked to the toilet, then back at Maria, “B-because, I g-get your f-f-fingers?”

“I don’t think that’s it thought?” Her voice high again, “Truth Li’.”

“Uh-  _ oh-  _ B-because- I-I-!” Tears pricked her eyes, mouth permanently open.

“Liza?” She singsonged, adding another finger.

“ _ Because I have to pee!”  _ She shouted, fully grinding down on Maria down, rutting forward and down. “ _ So, so bad, Maira! _ ” 

Maria smiled, “Good girl,” She praised, kicking Eliza’s skirt and panties away. She trailed her free hand up, lightly touching her clit. Savoring the whine Eliza gave her, she sweeped up, hand landing over the small bulge of Eliza’s bladder. “ _ Go. _ ”

Eliza wanted so desperately to wait,  _ the toilet was right there _ , to be good for Maria… but Maira said she could go. Then something  _ pushed _ , and Eliza’s vision went white. Her body gave way with a scream, Maria’s fingers still working her clit furiously, piss started to drip from her.

Soon it was a full stream, cries of relief falling from her mouth like a waterfall, leaning in to kiss her. Maria leaned up, biting and kissing her neck as the overwhelming relief flooded her like an orgasm, her body shaking, squirting out everything she had left.

Instantly, her body was overtaken by a flashing light, making her scream out. Her body tensed up, squeezing around Maria’s fingers, she pushed off the wall, capturing Maria’s dark lips in her own. Her orgasm was the lighting to the storm they cooked up, squirting onto Maria’s soaked hand.

Her heavy breathing filled the empty bathroom, gasps and shivers emitting loudest. Steadily, Maria removed her fingers, careful not to overwhelm Eliza, letting her lean on her.

“I’m a mess.” Eliza pouted, but her words were slurred and sated.

“Don’t worry,” Maria unlocked the stall door, the click echoing with Eliza’s breathing. Skillfully, and in heels, Maria picked her up, carrying her to the sink and setting her naked on the counter. “I’ll clean you up.”

She hopped to the bathroom door, locking it just in case, though nobody was really leaving the party, especially not to come over here. Bending over, her hair fell gracefully over her eye, searching under the stalls for Eliza’s skirt. Eliza smiled fondly at her girlfriend, pulling up the straps and neckline of her shirt, making sure her bra hadn't come unclipped. Maria found it fast, putting it on the counter before giving it to Eliza.

She washed her hands, pulling excessive amounts of napkins to dry them. She then took the rest, dried Eliza’s legs, and her own, before helping Eliza dress back up.

“That was amazing.” Eliza hoped down from the counter, her wet pantied wrapped in a papertowel and shoved in Maria’s purse. “Thank you, I really needed this.”

Maria smiled, “You have to stop overworking yourself.” linking their elebows, they left the bathroom, Eliza whispering a small ‘I know.’ “But,” Maria gave a wolfish grin, “You still lost the challenge.”

Footsteps stopping, Eliza turned to look at her, grinning just as eveily. “Is that so?”

“Oh yeah,” Maria kissed her cheek, then her jaw, trailing up to her ear, “Hope you’re not too scared.”


	2. Maria/Eliza + side Angelica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maira/ Eliza, safewords but it's too late and desperate Angelica

Angelica squirmed in her seat, fingers faster than light, typing away at her keyboard.

Her hair had been tied up a while ago, sweat sheening her forehead, small curls sticking to it. She bit her lip, looking hesitantly to her water bottle, then out the window. She paused her fast fingers, wiping her forehead.

It was the middle of summer, the air conditioner was broken, and everyone had definitely stocked up on water. Angelica was no different, and it was definitely taking a toll on her.

Her bladder pulsed angrily with every small shift, scooting up to the edge of her chair so her butt rested half-off. She ground down, hoping to relieve some of the pressure. Mid-day, she wasn't allowed a break. She  _ had _ to get this piece done and she couldn't do that in the bathroom. Besides there was only one, and it was almost constantly full.

She groaned quietly, biting her lip, shifted until she couldn't take it anymore. Shooting up from her chair, the wheeled seat flung back, hitting the desk behind her. She quickly apologized to the woman behind her, unprepared for the wave of desperation that hit her.

“ _ Shit. _ ” She doubled over, falling breathlessly against the window. It was cool under her touch, softening the the need the smallest bit. She sighed, ignoring the glances she got from the blonde behind her.

She smiled politely, gaining her composer, stiffly straightening her spine. She spread her hands against the glass, pushing it up with as little effort as she needed, letting the small breeze through.

Taking a deep breath, she sat back down, rolling the chair delicately up to her desk again.

It didn't take long to get her worked up again, her body heating up despite the coldness of the open window. She swallowed, checking the bathroom door once again-

_ Click _

The lock snapped open, watching the small red sign turn green. Multiple heads turned at the noise, but Angelica had been ready. She bolted for the door, unknowingly knocking a poor girl out of the way, catching the handle as soon as it turned.

She bounded in and locked the door behind her.

…

Eliza sat at Maira’s desk today, letting her girlfriend enjoy her squirming while she worked.

Today she and the day off, but coming here had proved to be a mistake. Her bladder was pushing angrily at the waistband of her skirt, and it wasn't getting any easier. Maria had dragged her out the door this morning, begging her to keep her company while she slaved the day away. Eliza had easily compiled, but Maria had  _ other _ things planned.

She'd said green, and she certainly meant it, but now she was having second thoughts.

Her constant movements were quite the distraction, to Maira and others, trying to keep her hands away from her body as long as possible. Her palms were sweaty from holding back, wiping them on her skirt.

She bit her lip, shifting so her butt only rested half on the chair, pressing down on it. She grinded down, the desperation only getting more intense.

“I don't know if this is a good idea…”

Maria looked up from her computer screen, scoping over Eliza's body quickly. A small looked passed over and rested on her face, leaving her lips twisted up slightly in a smile.

“Are you sure baby girl?” Her voice maliciously sweet, “Can't you wait a little longer?” She simpered, a hand landing on Eliza's thighs.

Eliza was shaking, a hand pressed firmly against her moist entrance. “No, M-Maria, seriously.”

Maira's look darkened, hand squeezing slightly. “Eliza… what color are you?”

“Red. I h-have to go so bad… I don't want this. Not here.” She whispered frantically, looking around at the people surrounding them Maria shot up, body steady and swift, jogging over to the bathroom. She jiggled the doorknob once, then again, the clasp still firm against her.

“Shit-  _ no. _ ” She shook it again, punching the door with a crack when it wouldn't open. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

She sat back down pulling Eliza's chair closer to her. “Watch the door okay? Tell me when it opens and I'll get you there.”

“No, Maira-  _ I can't _ !” She cried, tears brimming in her eyes. “I don't want this anymore… I don't…”

“Sh, I know- I know…”

Almost as soon as those words left her mouth, the lock unclicked, their heads turning along with many others.

Maria shot out like a bullet fired from a gun, rushing to the door- but not fast enough.

She fell to the floor with a squeak, the door.closing and clicking behind her. Her eyes went wide, and angry grunt escaping her, kicking the door as subtle as she could. She picked herself up, trying to keep the slight dignity she still had. Toppling over to Eliza once again, she sat.

“I'm sorry, baby girl- do you want to try to get downstairs- or maybe the guys’-”

“Mari…”

Maira looked down, matching the spot Eliza's eyes occupied. Her hands where directing a steady stream, wetting her hands and clothes, drenching the seat. It patted softly to the floor, the carpet keeping it at bay. The rug turned dark gray against it's normal, Eliza's skirt, thighs, and feet thoroughly soaked through, still going forcefully into her hands.

“I'll tell Washington I'm taking the day off.” She whispered, taking the wet girl in her arms, “I'm so sorry, you probably hate me now don't you.” She brushed the tears from her face, trying to block her from as many views as possible.

“Maybe a little.” She joked with a sniffle, Maria's heart burning.

“You're too pure.” She kissed her, meeting her lips, then her cheeks, then her neck, “Come on, I'll take you home.”

“Thank you.”

“I love you baby girl, you're so brave, you know that? So perfect for me. I should've known, should've asked- love you so much princess-”

Eliza cut off her ramble, wrapping her arms and legs around her so she could be lifted.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any more requests?


	3. Alexander/Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson frottage watersports

Alex’s eyes clocked around the room once again. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking for, who he was looking for, just looking. His body was aching, hand aching all the more, eyes tired and burning. The sun had set in what seemed like days ago, but that didn’t stop Alexander Hamilton. No sir, he lit multiple candles, lining them around his desk in what seemed like a nice arrangement for a lover.

He’d been working non-stop ever since Washington had hired him, paper after paper filled past completion. It was amazing, he would think, how much you could get done without breaks.

Of course that last part was getting to him.

His legs jumbled around the stumps of the chair, grinding down into the seat. _God he needed to piss_. Aching, tired, and his bladder bursting for release.

But he was barely in a place to stop, he had to get these papers done, had to get them done before the Cabinet meeting. When was that? Tomorrow… or would that be today now? He wouldn’t have known… if Jefferson hadn’t jumped into the room.

“Hamilton! What are you doing? We’ve been waiting- get your sorry ass in that room or-” His hair was a mess, but it seemed… messier than usual. His clothes rumpled in such an un-Jefferson-like way. He looked annoyed, maybe even frantic. Alex didn’t pay too much time to him though, he had his own problem he needed to deal with.

_Like how the hell he was going to get through an entire meeting without messing his trousers._

“Hamilton.”

“That’s me, don’t cream yourself.” Jefferson scoffed, closing the door with a swift motion of his hand.

Alex gathered papers, folding them in an unorganized pile of… whatever was in front of him. He stood up swiftly- but that proved to be a mistake.

His bladder jostled painfully, pulling a gasp from his lips faster than he could stifle it. An unbearable pressure joined at the head of his dick, a stream heavy and threatening to burst at the slightest mis-motion. He choked on the curse balancing on his teeth, biting his tongue. He stood the rest of the way, cursing gravity and his particularly tight waistband. It was quite a walk to the conference room, shuffling, stilled, stiff movements. Half-way through, he leaked doubling over to grab himself like a child, a blush working his way across his cheeks.

By the time he finally made it, the meeting was almost over.

“Glad we could be graced with your presence, Hamilton.” Jefferson sneered from the opposite side of the table, easing himself into the chair, but it wasn’t vile. It was forced, his face scrunched up in discomfort. He looked across the room, a small huff catching his attention. Jefferson was leaning against the table, breath heavy.

“Leaving soon Hamilton?” He choked, voice suddenly a lot less suave.

Alex swallowed, a hand reaching down to grasp himself. Oh, this was wrong. So wrong.

His bladder ached, involuntarily lurching.

He choked, the retort so fast to his lips swallowed by the feeling. His scooted further under the table, hiding the hand palming himself to keep the feeling at bay. _So wrong, but so good._

 

…

 

The meeting passed. It took so long, but seemed so short. All he could focus on was his eyes, burning to stay open, and his bladder, burning with pain.

All that plus the man squirming in front of him.

Jefferson had intrigued him, quite quickly too. The way his hips shifted, how his body was constantly moving, just like his own.

“Jefferson.” Alex watched the way he reacted, head spinning, like he was surprised- much unlike himself. “Hamilton.” Alex nodded, though he knew nothing of what he was being asked. His eyes still scoped over Jefferson, ever leaving the squirming body sitting across him. His own needs were becoming more evident too, bladder filling impossible more.

“Tomorrow, I expect this issue to be resolved. Until then.” Washington’s gaze lingered on them longer than anyone else’s. Sure it was an issue that he didn’t know what he was supposing to be getting done, but right now- that was not priority.

“Jefferson?” He hated how broken his voice sounded. He rolled his hips against the chair again.

“The hell do you wan-!” Jefferson cut himself off with a whimper, making Alex blush. A hand shot to his crotch, cupping his cock through his pants. Alex choked over himself, squeezing himself harder to keep from leaking from surprise. He felt the redness spread, down his neck and through his body, ending in his cock. He felt it stiffen the slightest, only making himself blush harder.

Jefferson’s fists clenched on the table, opening and closing around the edge. Their eyes met, hard in the middle, a fire burning between them. Alex swallowed, shifting in discomfort, Jefferson’s arms stiffening.

A loud moan broke the silence, Alex’s eyes snapping to Thomas in an instant. His face was almost as red as Alex’s, hand still wrapped around his pants, but it did nothing to stop flood ready to burst. His hand became wet quickly, the sound of piss hitting the floor echoing off the walls, mixing with the heavy breathing from both of them. Thomas gave a full body shudder, his eyes lolling in please. Alex tried to swallow the moan but it escaped, making Jefferson snap back to life, suddenly aware of the other body in the room.

Alex honestly should’ve been scared. He should’ve by the way Jefferson gazed at him. _But he wasn’t_

“No one will know about this.” Alex glared at him, recalling easily the words that bombarded him before.

“We both know what we know.”

“Ah, but you will not tell if it involves you too.” Southern accent thickly seductive, Jefferson stood all the way, pants dark with piss. It made his cock harden further, but he couldn’t force himself to feel shameful. Jefferson walked around the table, meeting Alex’s chair where he sat, hand still forcing the unrelenting stream away. It seemed all too easy when Jefferson moved the chair, no resistance, not even a sound from Alex breaking the silence.

“Looks like someone’s a little more _desperate_ than they like to play off.” Thomas knelt between his legs, spreading his thighs. Alex whimpered, still trying to squeeze his thighs together, despite the spread. Thomas let his fingers trail up his calf, then thigh, leading higher and higher.

Alex wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted anymore. _This was wrong_ , his brain supplied, _If they’re caught… if they’re seen… wrong._ But his body was having all too many responses. Thomas’ mouth was so close to his cock, he could feel his breath hot on him. It stiffened in his pants, moaning out. He didn’t shy away when Thomas’ hand had reached the line where his leg and hips meet, tracing over the bone. Alex shuddered, rolling his hips into his seat, catching his eye. Thomas looked down, a smirk lacing his lips before looking back up. He trailed his fingers over Alex’s shirt, untucking it,

“Nothing underneath?” His question confident, more like a statement. Alex only whimpered again, biting his lip. Jefferson’s hand resting directly over the bulge of his bladder, fat and thick beneath his fingers. He pressed down slightly, Alex’s moan louder than he liked to admit.

“Noisy, aren’t you.”

Jefferson pulled Alex off the chair with a squeak, landing on top of him on the floor. The pull jostled Alex’s bladder, a spurt escaping. His pants darkened greatly before he could painfully cut it off. He bit down on Jefferson’s shoulder, letting Thomas help him sit up, while straddling him. He rut his hips up shamelessly, bladder fit against Jefferson’s stomach.

“W-what if w-we’re c-caught?” Thomas shook his head, _we won’t be_.

Jefferson’s hand was fast to find the bulge again, his other reaching further. Alex’s cock was completely hard now, straining against his pants, his bladder aching below him. He couldn’t help it when he cried out after Jefferson dipped his hand _into_ his pants, hand warm around Alex’s aching cock. When Jefferson pushed down on his bladder, it was over. Small spurts escaped first, into his pants, and down Thomas’ hand into the small puddle forming in his lap. He tried desperately to stop it, little noises and whimpers pouring from his mouth, Thomas' hand pushing harder on the bulge. Alex finally gave up, letting the relief succumb him, undeniable pleasure coursing through him like lightning, the release better and anything he could've imagined. Thomas’ hand got wetter every second, not moving away from the unrelenting stream, instead grasping Alex tighter.

He let out a moan, cock jumping between his fingers, Jefferson starting to move his hand up and down the shaft. Alex choked, the glorious friction mixing with the relief swallowing him. He cried out when the stream finally died down, leaving Alex Jefferson's hand, tipping over the incredibly wet head.

“ _Ahh! Y-you t-too!”_ Alex whined, hands grasping as it pants, hips still moving wildly in Jefferson's palm. Jefferson nodded, he own breath heavy next to Alex, pulling his pants down so the waistband rested under his balls. He did the same to Alex, the wet warmness edging him closer to his orgasm.Thomas lined their cocks together, his hand wrapping around both of them, keeping his hand still while Alex moved his hips.

Tears had been streaming down his face since they started, a tight ball burning beneath his navel. Jefferson brought him closer, pulling his lips together for a kiss before Alex's orgasm washed over him.

It slammed into him, wave after wave of pleasure, crashing down on him, tears falling in his mouth wide with a moan. He shot white onto Jefferson, his hand now coated further, using it to finish himself.

He came with a wordless cry, just as Alex was overwhelmed with oversensitivity, hips stuttering. Thick ropes wet Alex's shirt, heavy in the puddle beneath them.

“Nobody needs to know.” Jefferson breathed, pulling Alex closer. “Come with me tonight, I would not feel right leaving you here after that.”

Alex couldn't find his voice, looking at the man he was on top of, choked by his own words. He just tilted his chin again, catching Jefferson in another kiss.

“Want me to take you home?” Jefferson smirked. Alex knew it was wrong, _god he knew_ , but…

“Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on Eliza now! Always open to more!!


	4. Alex/Thomas Contiuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex/Thomas, continuation from last chapter.

Alex curled up on Thomas’ sofa, a cup of tea in his hands. Thomas sat down next to him, his own cup streaming beneath his fingers, setting a night outfit down next to him.

“How are you feeling, Honey?” Alex looked at him and swallowed, voice still lost to the world. He took a sip of his tea, letting it calm his frantic attitude, warming the dried tears on his face. “Alex? Talk to me…” He shook his head, hair falling loose from the bond. He bit his lip, looking up to the dark-skinned man.

He was ashamed… or at least he wanted to be? This wasn’t right. Wasn’t lawful.  _ He shouldn’t be feeling this way about a man,  _ and Jefferson out of all of them! But still… he couldn’t help but be attracted to the man, he was tall, built… very handsome.  _ No _ . He wasn’t even a friend, he wasn’t going to break the law. Not for him, not for anyone… but… 

Jefferson set the cup on a side table, candles burning happily next to it. They illuminated his face in a soft golden glow, warming his sharp features. Alex hadn’t ever seen this side of him before, the calm, caring, sweet side of the Jeffersons. Gave him clothes, tea, warmth from the onslaught of names and words that were always shouted at him. Eliza was still mad at him, and Philip and Angelica were still well acquainted, but they obviously felt turmoil at his actions. With Maria… and the pamphlet… 

“I don’t want to mess up again.” Thomas leaned closer to him, pulling the still wet Alex into his lap.

“You won't, I can promise that.” Alex looked up at him, eye big,

“What if we're caught- Thomas it will be so much worse- for both of us!” 

Thomas leaned forward, connecting their lips again. Heat burned between them, bodies reacting easily, fire flaming their cheeks and the candle brightening them. Alex shifted in Jefferson's lap, feeling the tea run through his system fast than he'd thought it could. He turned his hips, moving to straddle him, legs bending on either side of him. His hips moved on their own accord, grinding into the growing bulge Thomas was sporting, grabbing his jaw.

“Surprising, Hamilton, surprising…”

Alex took whatever that meant as a compliment, pushing his hips hard, and his jaw harder. Their groans mixed in each other's mouths, becoming more aroused by the second.

Alex moaned again, feeling his bladder start to fill again. He didn't understand how he could go a full day without going, but once he was finally taking a break and enjoying himself, his bladder filled up instantaneously. He tried to scoot closer to Thomas, try to give him something the rut against, but he caught on too quickly.

“Alex~” He grunted in response, trying to keep Jefferson's hand on his waist. “You gotta tell me if you need to go. You're going to be weak from before.” Alex whined.

Telling him meant they needed to stop. Alex didn't  _ want  _ to stop. “Nooo I'm fine!” Assuringly grinding into him again. Thomas lit the fire, so he better start tending to it.

Jefferson let it go easily, already caught up in his own fantasies. He'd never admit it out loud, but he can't count how many times he's wanted Hamilton, writhing beneath him, stuffed full and  _ begging _ , oh  _ begging for it _ , begging for  _ him _ , cursing and moaning, powerless beneath his fingers. He'd also never admit it, but he can't get the thought of cuddling, holding him close to him, braiding his hair, and washing him up after something rough, out of his mind either. Now he's here, grinding against him like a prostitute, ready for anything, and so was Jefferson.

Of course he knew the risks. The risks of sleeping with another man. The risks of sleeping with Hamilton _ specifically _ , his social enemy, his political opposition. If word got out, they'd be hunted, trialed for treason or something wild like such. It was dangerous, but where's the fun if it's not?

He couldn't keep his hands to himself, letting the roam freely, taking in every curve Alex had to give. He was remarkably curvy at that. His hips were wide, ass round and soft, shoulders small, red with heat. Thomas pulled Alex closer, tipping his chin up. He kissed along his jaw, leaving small marks that would fade by sunrise, glowing dark in the candlelight. Alex moaned into it, hands openly searching for belt buckle. Unclasping it, he pulled it off his hips, tossing it haphazardly across the room, both shirts following.

He never stopped moving, his hips, his hands, his jaw, working overtime for pleasure, seeking everything. Thomas bucked into him, pulling his hair, savoring the little gasps that brushed his ear, Alex's voice sweet and broken.

The real fun began with he reached for Hamilton's buckle.

Alex lurched forward at the contact, Thomas's hand latching above the snap, digging into his stomach. He let out a whimper, grinding down once again, seeking relief.

By now Alex knew Thomas knew. Could tell by his reaction, the way his hips stuttered with they crashed together, how he was losing every ounce of self control he had left whenever Thomas touched him, pulled his hair, licked his jaw to his ear, then down to his neck. The small red marks over his neckline devouring his skin with sweet purple flowers. His bladder pushed at the buckle, the bulge already completely obvious without his shirt to cover it, his desperation growing too.

Right now, he wasn't even sure if he  _ could _ go, not with how turned on he was. He cock jumped with interest at every beat, every pulse of his bladder, every jostling movement, every shock that came with it. When Thomas pulled his buckle off, lowering his trousers, he had to double over, feeling a hand resting on it. It protruded greatly, Jefferson's hand delicate over it, sweet with it, gentle. Alex shivered, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Alex, baby girl…” The pet name popped out of nowhere, but Thomas was greatly rewarded for it, getting such a vigorous moan from the smaller man, he was sure Alex spent himself right there. “You are full of surprises.” His voice shook, but something powerful radiated off him, the way his southern accent showed surness and elegance. “So full…” He pressed the bulge, making Alex whimper, “So quickly too,” He cuckled, to Alex’s embarrassment. 

“The tea was good!” He cried, burying his face in Thomas’ neck.

“Do we need to stop?” He breathed, petting Alex’s cheek.

“No? Please- I gotta-” He pushed their hips together to finish, eyelids fluttering in ecstasy.

Thomas felt a smirk part his lips before he could stop it.

Faster than either thought possible, Jefferson shed their dirtied clothes, articles of clothing flying around and landing around the room in random places. His heart stopped at the sight.

Alex eyes were glowing with tears, lip red and tucked underneath his teeth, cock just as dark. Fat and full, it rested heavily on his stomach, pressing against the bulge. His thighs had beautiful marks from his fingers, twisting to cover himself from Thomas’ peering gaze.

“Please don’t,” He knelt down, running his fingers over his stomach, stopping at the bulge, “So pretty…” He leaned down and kissed it. “But Alexander…”

“T-Thomas?”

“You really shouldn’t lie.” He pressed down slightly, letting his other hand trail lightly down his flushed cock, cupping his balls. Alex cried out, biting his hand to keep quiet.

Jefferson worked quickly, hoping he could keep Alex waiting for a little longer. He had oil, shoved under the table on the blocked off ledge, pulling it out and drooling it over his hand. He covered his fingers, running it over Alex’s balls again.

“Please!”   
“Please what, Honey?”

“I don’t know!  _ Just please! _ ”

He snickered, giving Alex what he wanted. Pushing his finger against his hole, he waited, prodding his entrance. “Ready?”

“Please…” he whimpered one last time, volume increasing with one word. Thomas slipped it in, just one, feeling Alex clench around it. Alex sobbed at the feeling, covering his darkening cheeks. When Jefferson pushed in the other, Alex shuddered, then  _ leaked _ . He cried out i embarrassment, reaching down to grasp himself. Thomas beat him to it though, holding tight at the base, keeping him hard and cutting off the stream. “Sorry! I’msosorryohmy _ god _ -”

He had tears on his face now, but Thomas didn’t care. Stretching him swiftly, he pulled out his fingers, lining himself up. “Hold on a little longer.” With his free hand, he guided his body, pushing in.

Thomas had to bite his lip to keep from coming right there.

Alex was a  _ virgin _ . The thought passed through his head quickly, only making him hotter. He was Alex’s first,  _ at least this way _ , but he was so  _ gloriously tight _ . Everything about what he was feeling was magnificent, the heaviness in his hand, the clenching Alex gave him, his tight heat engulfing him. It took everything he had to remind himself that Alex needed a minute to get used to him, hips stilling with a shudder.

Alex seemed to be enjoying himself though, the tears flowing, mixing with the jumbling mess Thomas had never seen Hamilton become. His words were incoherent, voice high-pitched and submissive, cock throbbing inside him. Jefferson was so close to the bundle of nerves deep inside him, so deliciously close he could already feel it, sending electric shocks through his body. His bladder only added to the feel, so full and so ready for release, his desperation evident. He could no longer stay still under the body above him, hips pushing away and into.

It didn’t take long for Thomas to give in, finally pressing the rest of the way in. Alex sobbed, choking at the feeling, pressing their bodies together. Thomas, purposely, eased his grip on Alex’s cock, letting free spurt after spurt of piss, shooting between their bodies. Alex whined,  _ relief so close _ , but so far, bladder aching under Thomas’ stomach.

His thrusts became uneven rather quickly, pleasure burning through him like lightning.

Alex couldn’t help it. Not when Thomas let go, not when he was so close. He felt the floodgates break just as his orgasm slammed into him.

It was  _ magical _ .

Warmth spread between them, making his skin burn, tingling with pleasure. It was like shock, his body stiffening, toes curling, eyes rolling back. He moaned, so loud, so sweet, Thomas’ name echoing off the walls. Light burst behind his eyelids, lighting his world with the image of the man, stroking himself through the pleasure, milking his body of his release, the piss mixing with the thick come that shot onto his stomach. He clenched down around Thomas, his own orgams close to follow, sending him through a spiral of ecstasy, shooting deep inside Alex.

“I can’t believe we just did that.” Alex’s voice was rough, yet soft. A scratched whisper. 

Thomas pulled him down, forcing a kiss to his pretty pink lips.

“Didn’t you enjoy it?”

Alex giggled, clenching around Thomas again, “More than I’d like to admit.” He whispered, arms wrapped tight around him, never letting go.

“You made a mess, baby girl.” He pushed on, making Alex whine.

“I’m sorry! I… just… yeah, okay.” He pouted, kissing his jaw. “Tired.” He yawned, curling into Thomas, mess and all.

“Come on, Honey, we gotta get cleaned.”

“No.” Alex closed his eyes, letting Thomas brush the hair from his eyes.

“Please?”

“... No.”

“I’ll get you more tea!” He pleaded, watching Alex squint open on eye.

“Is that just so I’ll have sex with you again?”

“Do I really need tea for that?” Alex grumbled, shaking his head ‘no’. “Besides, that was really sexy ya know.” He quirked up an eyebrow shaking his body, making the messy between the known.

“This was sexy?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.”

“Touch é .”

“Bath now?”

“‘Kay.” Alex wrapped his legs around Thomas’ hips, cock still buried deep inside him. “Love you…” He whispered quicky, drifting off again.

“I love you too, Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go loves!
> 
> Request! I live for them!


	5. Maria/Eliza bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marliza bondage watersports

Eliza cried out, her breasts growing with attention. Maria kneeled beneath her, sucking and pulling at her nipples, sensitive and dark. Her hair had been tied back, clumsily and fast, parts falling out with every shout of pleasure. The dining room chair was uncomfortable on her bare ass, her arousal dripping onto it, past Maria’s fingers that were working through her folds, purposely ignoring the place she wanted them most.

Her ankles were chafing with her wrists, ropes burning pleasantly around them, keeping her secured against the wood.

“So good for me baby girl, color?”

“Green…” Eliza assured, trailing off. Of course something was bound to come up. Maria had been practicing her knots, telling her she was so excited. But the thought of being tied down was, yes, very exciting, it also made her mind wander.

She couldn’t help but start to think about everything she drank today, how it would all balance precariously in her bladder, how full it already was…

“Are you sure? You seem… out of it.”

“No, no! Of course not, I love this… it's just…” she let her eyes fall, drifting down her bare body. They rested on the slight bulge of her body, shooting signals to Maira.

She didn't look up to see the smirk.

Maria licked her lips, averting her gaze and lowering down her body. She sat completely on the floor now, legs under the chair so she could reach Eliza's womanhood with her mouth. She gave it a kitten lick, sucking slightly at her clit.

Eliza cried out, her eyes trailing down to her bladder, then past to where her girlfriend sat on the ground. Maria popped off for a second, licking the quivering thigh next to her.

“Mind if I… try another knot?” Eliza nodded, nervous and desperate. But she didn't want this to stop, her body aching for so much attention, she didn't want to call it off. “This one might be a little… tight.”

Maria looked around her, eyes setting on the ribbon from before. It was silky, smooth on her fingers once she picked it up, twirling it around. She gave Eliza one more look, making sure to talk slow, “Color?”

“G-green.” She whimpered, squeezing her thighs in a desperate attempt to stave off the flow so close to brushing.

“You don't need anything?”

“N-no.”

Maria smiled, pulling the ribbon around the chair, then her body, so the two ends met in front. “This one's very pretty because…” She took the two ends, crossing them over Eliza's front, the twirled them around each other.

_ That little bitch _ . Maira  _ knew _ .

“When you tie it just the right way…” she crossed on last time, a steady pressure now pulling at her. Eliza whimpered, the shape feeling digging into her, like the feeling of a seatbelt, her bladder screaming in protest. She felt a spurt shootout, wetting the chair further. “It looks very pretty and…” she was right, it was a nice bow, but Eliza couldn't really see past anything but the blinding desperation. “You can  _ tighten it. _ ”

Instantaneously she pulled at the strings, keeping the bow in place, yet the wrap tightened it grip around her waist.

She groaned, pleasure shooting from her bladder, feeling another forced spurt.

“No!  _ Ah-”  _ Eliza tried to move her arms, press against the seat, hold herself, but every part of her body was tied down. Trapped, unable to do anything. She tears up, her legs straining against the ropes.

“Oh, so something  _ did _ happen…” Maria grinned wolfishly, leaning forward. “Can't stop now can we?” Eliza choked forward, feeling Maria's tongue latch onto her clit. Massaging it through her warm heat, Eliza felt another spurt, turning into a fluent dribble before she was able to cut it off.

“Please _ , Maria _ !”

Maria only held the bonds tighter, letting the bow fall into a knot, too tight around her. She cried out helplessly, Maria's mouth leaving and replaced by her fingers, rubbing her.

Eliza's control snapped.

She felt piss soak through, fast and hard, hitting the chair with loud noises. It didn't take long for it to fall under the chair, wetting Maria's legs, puddling on the floor. She cried out, the release tempting her with the wave of her girlfriend’s fingers, forcing her into a bone-crushing orgasm. Her eyes rolled back with a shriek Maria was sure the neighbors could hear.

Maria worked her through it, untying the rope and rubbing her still emptying bladder, soothing over it, then down to her oversensitive clit. Eliza twitched violently at the feeling, edging away from the fingers prodding the bundle of nerves, whimpering.

“Baby girl that was awfully ballsy. Lying to me?”

Eliza’s cheeks burnt up, a dark blush covering her pale skin. “...yeah…”

“Looks like someone needs to be punished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on those sexy Jamilton asks now, cause, like those were incredible <3


	6. Alex/Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex/Thomas

Alex realized all too late how bad he needed to piss. It'd been all day, at least, and a long one at that. He never really focused on  _ those _ kinds of urges when he was working, and when he came home to Thomas' it wasn't ever a priority either. He was tired, overworked, and stressed, so when Thomas dropped by his office, suggesting pizza and a movie at his place (The rich bastard's apartment was more like a penthouse) Alex was more than happy to oblige.

That lead him here, after countless dates ending in sweet kisses, maybe a little more than kissing too, he was finally at Thomas’ place, alone, sitting on the couch with a Marvel movie playing on the large T.V. screen.

Thomas had walked him inside, more or less nervous, pizza in one hand, key in the other, setting him on his large couch. The pizza was placed on the coffee table, paper plates, then soda. Alex was halfway done with his meal when Thomas declared he  _ needed _ a shower, disappearing. Of course, it didn't take long, hearing a door open and a shout.

“You all good, baby?” Alex jumped at the sudden voice, refusing to turn around. He could barely bear the thought… Thomas, naked,  _ wet, nothing but a towel covering his… _  Alex shivered, hoping his voice didn't sound too disgruntled.

“I-I’m fine…” lying, he heard Thomas give a small response, sounding far away. His leg jittered for a minute, making the table it was resting on shake. He could feel his bladder, the pressure steadily building, navel expanding slightly. The smallest of bumps could be seen protruding from his shirt. He bit his lip. He had no idea where the bathroom was, even though Thomas just came out, he knew it was in the hallway behind him, just didn't know where.

He balled up his fist, pushing himself off the couch after a few too many silencing seconds.

“Oh  _ god _ -” Gravity. Gravity was a bitch. His bladder jostled, dropping like his stomach when he stood, the need worsening with every step. Now he  _ really _ needed to find the bathroom, but again, only knew where to start.

He hobbled to he hallway, already coming to a stop at the opening. Two doors, each open the slightest bit, each with a light on, marking the hallway with a glow. He rubbed a hand over his face, rolling his eyes. Time to take a guess, he assumed, grabbing his arms in a cross.

He really should've thought this through.

He chose the left, for who knows why, cracking the door open the slightest bit. Peeking his head in, he almost choked, letting out a noise somewhere between a moan and a squeak. High pitched and  _ loud, _ his need forgotten in a second.

Thomas’ room was large, a large bed,  _ very large bed _ , stacked with tons of pillows and folded blankets on top of the fluffy comforter in a soft arrangement for decoration. And on top of that, Thomas sat over the endless white sheets, naked, wet, and _ without a fucking towel _ .

And he was  _ big _ .  _ Really big _ .

Alex felt his pants tighten, a blush burning his skin trying to shy away from the door, before Thomas say him, but his squeak had given him away. He yanked himself away from the knob, backing up. Her turned, just as the door slammed open, Thomas dripping behind him.

“ _ I'm so sorry! _ I didn't mean- I was just looking for the bathroom- I'm didn't know-”

Alex was cut off, a hand wrapping around his arm, spinning him to face the taller man.

“Alex, Honey, it's okay-”

“I really didn't mean-” Alex's eyes were shut tight, but he could feel Thomas’ gaze, burning holes into his.

He was cut off, mid-ramble, by a hand settling on his cheek, sweet and gentle. Alex leaned into it, popping one the open. Thomas was still naked, never bothering to cover up after Alex had seen him, straining to keep his eyes on Thomas’ face.

“Does this bother you?”

“... No.” He mumbled, the blush creeping further down his neck.

Thomas pulled his chin up, forcing Alex to look at him. He planted a kiss to his lips, soft and quick, pulling away before anything could happen.

“Would you like to stay here tonight?” Thomas’ eye glitter, accent heavy, making Alex swoon. His eyelids fluttered, a small smile replacing his shock.

“Please?”

The grin he sprouted was so wide, it lit up the room, making Alex grin in return. He pulled Thomas' hips closer to his, his bare arousal bumping his stomach.  _ Bumping his bladder.  _ it spasmed at the feeling, making him moan out embarrassingly loud. A sudden wave of desperation hitting him. He pulled Thomas’ hips tighter against his, softly rutting into his leg.

“Eager, are we?” Thomas chuckled, the blush spreading over Alex's body darkening. His mouth opened in retort, but Jefferson was already down the hallway turning into, what Alex now knew, his bedroom.

He turned his head, looking out the windows, large windows that took over the entire wall, the skyline of New York City glowing beneath him. It was already dark, the moon mixing with the lights of a thousand people. He yawned, realizing just now how tired he really was, and still unsure of where the bathroom was. 

He toppled into the bedroom behind Thomas, giving him enough time to at least put on pants, drying his hair when Alex arrived. He planned on asking him, he really did, but when he laid down in those sheets, warm and  _ so soft _ , much unlike his own, he  _ really  _ didn’t want to. Thomas gave him a pair of sweats, taking his shirt off for him, both of their chests bare. Alex buried his head in the enormous bouquet of pillows, letting out a huff, he lifted his hips. Ignoring the pang it shot through his bladder he allowed Thomas to take off his jeans, leaving him in nothing but boxers.

“Thomas?” He gestured vaguely to the pants in his hand, popping out of the pillows to give him a look.

“I don’t know… I like you a lot better like this.” He growled, rubbing his hands across Alex’s hips. Alex giggled, pulling him down next to him, turning. Thomas twisted too, snatching his hips and forcing Alex into a spooning position. “You okay? You seem… stiff.” He finished with, less confidence emitting from his voice.

Alex was too far gone to care, trying to ease his body into the soft mattress. “So much better than mine.” His voice already garbled with sleep.

“The bed? What…? Nevermind.”

“Gosleep-” He slurred, turing to face him.

“Just a second, I gotta-”

“No.” Alex wrapped his arms around him, wrapping his legs around Thomas’. He wasn’t used to the softness of the mattress, being so comfortable when it was time to sleep. He was going to enjoy this, and Thomas wasn’t going to make him wait. “Staaaay.” He whined, planting a kiss to… some part of his face. Alex’s eyes were already shut, body shutting down in the cloud Thomas called a bed. He must have missed the way Thomas’ bladder bushed, uneasy against his own.

“Okay…” Thomas whined, wrapping his arms around Alex’s head, cuddling him into his chest, able to drift past his discomfort by the sound of Alex’s even breathing.

 

…

 

_ Oh god! _

He knew it was a mistake pushing it off, waiting,  _ Oh _ ,  _ he needed to piss _ . So bad.

His bladder throbbed, bursting, even the small movements of breathing affecting it. His hair was a mess, a tangled jumble in the pillows, hands wrapped around Thomas’ neck. Alex felt his morning wood brush against his, throbbing at the feeling. He cursed, cheeks heating drastically at his situation. He tried to scoot away from Thomas’ grip, hoping to escape and find the bathroom,  _ but no _

He felt a leak before he could stop it.

Wetting his boxers, the flow stopped almost as quickly as it started, cutting it off with a whispered moan. He felt tears prick his eyes, pushing his dick into Thomas, hoping it would help him hold. He easily moved the arm rests over Thomas’ neck, quickly shoving it between his legs, squeezing the head. He groaned, biting his lip to keep quiet. His bladder ached painfully, threatening to break soon.

Alex looked frantically around the dark room, finding a clock, it's neon numbers glowing ‘2:18 AM’ sighing. His body was shaking, he didn’t want to wake up Thomas, but he didn’t really have a choice. Arm stuck under him and still not sure where the bathroom was, his swallowed.

“Thomas…” He whispered, voice raising slightly. “Thomas please, wake up.” He shook him slightly, voice becoming more frantic, along with his body. The tears were spilling now, wetting his cheeks, embarrassment clouded all other sense. “ _ Thomas, please _ -” he couldn't. He couldn't wet the bed,  _ Thomas’ bed _ , he couldn't mess his pants, not with him right there, not  _ ever. _

“Wha-  _ oh shit _ .” Alex cried in relief, the desperate surge making him leak again. He tampered it off quickly, moaning, hoping Thomas wouldn’t feel it.

“Please- please, get up, I have to-” His voice cracked, cutting off. Even now he couldn’t force himself to say it. How  _ desperate _ he was, how long he waited. He sobbed, grinding forward again.

“Alex? Honey,  _ oh- _ ” Thomas’ voice trailed off, looking Alex in the eye. Alex felt a hand on his own,  _ but it was on his cock _ , taking it off. Thomas replaced the hand with his own, cupping both of their arousal in his hand. “You’re wet, baby girl.” Alex felt a giggle bubbling in his chest.  _ How was he so okay with this _ ?

“Thomas…” He groaned, grinding into him, “I-I h-have to…” He choked again, pleading with his eyes that Thomas understood.

“ _ Oh _ \- You have to  _ go _ .”

“So, so bad, Thomas-”

“Too bad.”

What.

Thomas trailed his hand up further, resting on the delicate bulge Alex sprouted, even the baby touches making Alex shiver. “You see…” Alex howled, feeling thomas press down. He leaked uncontrollable, hand shooting to stop it. Alex felt Thomas let go, taking his own hand with him. Their clasped hands moved from Alex’s bulge to Thomas’, feeling his cock through his boxers. They were wet. “You wouldn’t let m-me leave last night.”

Alex could  _ vaguely  _ recall that.

He noted the way Thomas’ voice shook, moving his thumb just the slightest…  _ Oh _ . The moan Thomas let out was throaty, like a growl, thrusting his hips. Alex didn’t have the slightest amount of shame to spare.

“You’re into this?” It came out sounding strained, mean, but it wasn’t judging. Only because-

“You’re not?”

Exactly.  _ He was _ .  _ So much _ . “I don’t want to wet  _ your  _ bed, Thomas.” He shifted around, trying to force his arm free, still numb under Thomas’ neck. “Please- I have to go so bad, you just have to  _ show me- _ !” His voice pitched, feeling Thomas  _ push _ into his overfilled bladder.

Alex felt more tears slip, trying so desperately to hold on. He didn’t want to ruin this, ruin the bed,  _ oh god, what if he ruined their relationship _ ? “Thomas- I’m going to piss the bed-!” He sobbed, reaching for the closest thing to him. Snatching a pillow, he shoved it between his legs, rutting into it with more desperation than ever.

He felt another hand join on his bladder, the dull ache almost pleasurable, but  _ so much _ . He let go with a loud whimper, pissing uncontrollably into the pillow- and it felt  _ so good. _ He moaned, tears and relief mixing across his face, feeling the pillow warm up beneath him. It was so wet between his legs, making his cock jump in intrest, embarrassing interest, trying to stop the messy flow.

Thomas let his hands fall, giving Alex a second to grab on. He squeezed himself through his soaked boxers, ending it with a groan.

He still felt the stream, tempting him to just let it out, but he held on, messily clanging his mouth to Thomas’ who have a shudder. Alex rode the pillow, easing the urge by stimulation, cock flushed in his underwear. The warmth spread, making it harder to hold on, but it was all contained in the pillow, and he desperately wanted to keep the bed dry. Thomas didn't seem to have as many concerns.

“Alex,” he groaned, grinding his wet boxers into Alex's.

“That was mean.” Alex shot back, hand finding Thomas’ cock. He squeezed, “Don't ruin the bed.” He spit sarcastically, hand finding Thomas’ bladder.

It took half a second. Alex pushed down  _ hard _ , the bulge flattening beneath his fingers. Thomas cried out, immediately flooding his boxers, a quick spurt escaping. It was fast, shooting through his underwear, hitting Alex's leg. Alex felt another leak, grinding harder into the pillow, feeling a sweet tighten in his navel, his bladder aching with it.

“ _ Alex! _ ” Thomas gasped, control slipping faster than he'd ever seen.

Alex's hand dipped into Jefferson's pants, and he lost it. Thomas shot off, piss fast to soak through his boxers, quickly wetting the spare blanket laid underneath him. Alex moved his hand over the head, feeling the steady stream and collecting the precome Thomas was spilling. Alex could feel his own desperation returning full frontal, still feeling Thomas piss into his palm, warm and wet. “Thomas…” His was burning, face and chest bright red, holding Alex's hips. Thomas was too deep, thrusting into Alex's palm uncontrollably. “The towel-” Alex whispered, throat closing off as another spurt escape him.

He bit his lip, make an whining noise with his throat. Lunging over the side, he straddled Thomas, surprising the man still emptying his aching bladder. He snatched the two towels from the ground, whimpering and grinding into his boyfriend.

“ _ Sorrysorry- _ ” Despite seeing Thomas wet his  _ own _ bed, he just  _ could not _ force himself to do it. Pulling the towels around his waist, he tucked them under his leaking cock, making some sort of makeshift diaper thing.

Thomas groaned enthusiastically, pushing his hips into Alex's, feeling him untense in his lap. With Thomas soaking the towel through the bottom, and Alex finally chasing his release on top, the towel barely stood a chance.

Thomas’ stream tapered off quickly after that, but Alex's did not. The towels slowly became saturated, color blending with the white, Alex's facial expressions showing nothing but absolute bliss. He cried out, giving a shiver, the towel completely soak through. Thomas reached to him, trailing his fingers from his hips to the towel, untying the quick knots, letting the wet cloth fall on his stomach.

Alex was still releasing a heavy stream, now falling on the opened towel, his underwear dark beneath him. Thomas fingers didn't stop there though, pulling Alex's underwear down slightly, the tip of Alex's flushed cock head peeking out. He grabbed his cock, stuffing the cloth under his balls and gripping him tightly. Alex's sob mixed with a moan, thrusting his hips into Thomas’ hand, feeling his stream directed down into the towel. Thomas started stroking him faster, twisting it the way Alex reacted to most, brushing over the head.

He finished with a whimpered sigh, and a shiver, cock throbbing in Thomas’ wet hand. Alex was quick, pushing the towel to the floor and yanked out Thomas’ wet cock, lining up his hardness with his own. Together they moved their hips, orgasm fast to slam into them, sensitive from their release.

Toes curling, they feel together, hot stripes of come shooting onto each other, Alex screaming something incoherent, body spasming. He fell forward, uncaring of the wetness between them.

“... Wow. Just…” Thomas’ accent was thick, Alex was almost lost to what he wants saying.

“Yeah.”

“And all because you couldn't find the bathroom.” He chuckled, pulling the smaller man closer.

“So your not mad?”

“Why would I be? That was the most intense orgasms I've had in awhile, to be honest…” Alex giggled, giving him a small smack.

“We're all wet… and your bed… and towels… and- heh-”

“And?”

“You're pillow?”

“You’re adorable.” Alex cocked up an eyebrow,  _ adorable _ . “Sweet thing, you really must have enjoyed yourself…” he dipped his hand into Alex's underwear, wiping up the come collected inside. Alex let out an undignified squeak, mouth falling open in a moan, hand brushing against his oversensitive cock.

Thomas pulled the finger up to his lips, beating his tongue out and lapping up the come. “Salty.” He stated simply, laughing at Alex's open jawed expression.

“You are so crude sometimes.”

“Hey so are you- besides you started this.”

“And you ended it!” Alex sat up, referring to the mess around him.

“It doesn't have to end here Alex~” he sing-songed, finger dancing over Alex's worn out bladder. Alex shivered, smiling.

“You're on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have great ideas, like holy fuck


	7. Alex/Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Thomas, once again (not that I mind ;D)  
> taking an online quiz.

Alex was having one of those days.

You know the days when everything seems to be against you… but like subtly. Like the coffee pot stopped working right before work, or you chair was broken when you got there. It was one of those days.

On his normal daily walk from Thomas’ to the café, someone started catcalling him off the streets. Normally something so small wouldn't bother him, but today… it just did. Maybe it was the person, or the crudeness, or the fact that Thomas wasn't in bed with him this morning. It was really offsetting for the rest of the day. Once be reached the cafe, the messed up his order and gave him some frilly latte with way too much cream and sugar. He took a sip and spit it right back out, wetting the sidewalk with cream colored coffee. He was already going to be late, so going back for a different one was a no go, which only meant he wasn't getting his coffee today.

And that was never a good thing.

The coffee messed up the rest of his day, after that. It made him cranky, and tired, pouncing at everyone and everything for any reason. He honestly shouldn't have been this upset over his papers being unorganized (obviously it was his fault) but he just couldn’t seem the fathom why they weren't in neat, orderly piles. He was late to two meetings, throwing off his lunch schedule and bathroom breaks, all before twelve.

If Thomas hadn't come in to see him that day, he probably would have bitten someone's arm off.

And coffee. Thomas brought coffee.

Thomas slouched over, pushing open the door with his elbow, one hand balancing a tray of coffee, the other holding a wrapped up bag of McDonald's. He kicked the door open, and closed, with his foot, eyeing the motionless blob laying on the desk.

He set down the food with a chuckle, laying a hand in the soft locks of Alex's hair, brushing them away from his face.

“Baby girl~ I brought you something…”

Alex shifted slightly, opening an eye. Almost instantly he shot up, apparently remembering he was at work, and needed to, well, work.

“Shit! I didn't mean to fall asleep- ugh now my schedule is going to be even more fucked up and-” Alex rambled, stopping when Thomas pulled up the chair in front of his desk, facing across from him. “I'm sorry. I've been having a rough morning.”

“It's okay… in fact…” he pulled Alex in for a kiss, who accepted it wholeheartedly. When he pulled away, Alex looked desperate for more, his face contorting in a mixture of annoyance and pleasure. He opened his mouth the say something, but Thomas beat him to it. “I have something that can make up for your shitty day- if you'll let me.”

Alex nodded eagerly, sighing and falling back in his chair.

“Good luck with that. I'm not sure anything can fix this mess.” He waved vaguely around the room, face still scrunched up.

“Color?”

Alex tipped his head up, “What?”

“Color.” Thomas said again, voice low, a grin on his face. Alex's breath hitched, sitting up in his chair.

“Green, please.” Thomas stood up, jumping over to Alex, keeping him in his chair. He pulled Alex out slightly, the wheels creaking under the weight, fiddling for Alex's belt. Alex moan softly, rutting his hips up in eagerness. “Please…” Thomas undid the belt, tossing it to the floor, hands searching over the spot it once occupied.

Alex choked, his finger trailing over the large bulge of his bladder. It was large, large enough to notice, but not enough to be a problem. He pressed into it delicately, catching Alex off guard- but he didn't leak.

“When was the last time you went?”

“This morning…”

“How long do you think you can wait.” Alex but his lip, calculating.

“I honestly don't know.” He whispered, clenching his muscles. “An hour, maybe two.”

Enough time to finish work and get home.

“You end work soon, right?” A nod, “I want you to wait until we get home. Then we can play… a little game.”

Alex suppressed his shiver, trying to keep a groan from leaving his lips. He could do that.

“Green.” He whispered excitedly.

“ _ Eat _ , Alexander, I don't want you to come home hungry.  _ Drink too _ .” He said, already halfway out the door. Alex made a move to stand, stopping halfway when Thomas rushed back over to him.

They exchanged a sweet kiss, Alex's fingers tangling in the mess of his curls, then his hips were against his and-

“No, good luck Alexander.” Things grinned, pulling away, and stepping out the door.

 

…

 

Alex was already desperate when he got home.

Thomas could tell, by the way he fidgeted when he unlocked the door, dancing around when he was forced to stand still. He played it off like it was nothing, but Thomas knew him too well.

“Well done, Honey.” Thomas greeted him at the door, pulling him into a hug. “How ya’ feeling?” He made an executive choice to push his stomach against Alex's particularly hard, feeling Alex release a hot puff of air on his neck.

“Fine.” He grit out, rolling his hips slightly. “Now what did you want to do?” He asked eagerly, pulling Thomas down for a kiss. He stopped it though, pulling back from the shorter man, who still couldn't reach him, even on the tips of his toes. “Thomas!” He whined, rutting his hips eagerly. “I'm already pissed about today, do not make me add you to the list.” He stuck his tongue out, lowering his feet and crossing his arms in a pout.

“Come here, I've got it.” He assured, pulling him into the kitchen.

Alex looked around, the stopped. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it looked the exact same. Dining table, chairs, kitchen. The only thing that was out of place was Thomas’ computer, open screened on the wood of the table.

“Wha?”

Thomas pulled him forward, pulling out the chair by his computer and sitting in it. Underneath, Alex just realized, multiple towels sat, layered on top of each other. It was thick too, maybe five or six pieces of cloth, able to cover the spot under the chair, and a little further out. Thomas made a motion with his hands, patting his thighs for Alex to come sit on them.

He obliged, lowering slowly into Thomas' lap. He looked at him expectantly, confusion etched on his features.

“If you can get through this, you will be greatly rewarded. Understood.”

“Yes-” Alex began, letting Thomas cut him off.

“You will be taking a quiz, I want you to answer me truthfully, and I  _ do not _ want you to piss yourself.” Alex nodded, feeling his need increase slightly at those words.

He opened the computer tab, already having one saved. Questions were numbered across the page, the websites address confusing to look at, averting to the questions.

He read the first one, “How bad do I need to go? One through ten.” Thomas nodded, easing him on. “Mm… four.” He whispered quietly, turning so he could straddled Thomas. “Will you read them to me?” Eyes big and pleading. Thomas chucked, tucking his hands around Alex's waist.

He looked around Alex's head, reading the question to himself. He then kissed Alex, taking his own belt off the loops of his jeans, flinging it over Alex's head. He took each end in a hand, the rest around Alex's body like he was putting the belt on, except without putting it through the loops. Slowly, he tightened it around Alex's stomach, making him moan.

He hissed at the feeling, fruitlessly trying to pull away from the belt. The pressure increased his need, making him go slack against Thomas, focusing solely on not wetting his pants, grunting into him.

“How do you feel?”

“Now I have to go  _ worse. _ ” He tried, mumbling into his shoulder. Grinding his hips into Thomas, he silently asked him to continue, cock trying to get hard.

“Ready?” Alex nodded, still keeping his face buried.

He gasped when Thomas’ hand found the belt, resting over the bulge it contained. Then he pushed.

Alex cried out, a small spurt escaping into his underwear. He sobbed, pushing away from Thomas so he could look at him, biting his lip.

“What happened?” Thomas smirked, reading the question.

“I-I leaked…” he whispered, shaking in Thomas’ lap. “What if I…” Alex trailed off, letting his hips jump up, looking down.

“If you actually pee? Well I did take precautions-”

“No, Thomas… I- are you okay with this?” Alex's voice was strained, desperate.

Thomas thinly smiled, pushing his hips up. There was an obvious bulge in his jeans, “More than.” He grinned, letting Alex give him a satisfying groan. “It says, relax your bladder. Can you do that baby girl?”

Alex’s moaned, pressing his body against Thomas’. “How long?”

“Doesn't say. Just for a second or so.”

Alex cringed, twisting back around in the chair. He wanted to be able to close his thighs, squeezing them in relief, basking in the minimal it provided. He took a shaky breath, then let go.

His muscles relaxed instantly, but he contracted right back up again. It was so  _ weird. _ He wasn't used to being in clothes, and fully relaxing his bladder like that. He just couldn't. Thomas seemed to catch on, snaking his hands around his waist. Stopping over his bladder, he didn't push, just rubbed over it, massaging it with his finger tips.

When he was finally able to let go, it lasted a second. He spurted immediately, mouth falling open in a moan of relief, before it was quickly held back. Thomas stuck his hand out, letting Alex use it to stop the flow. “R-read.” He grit out, determined to hold on.

“Two glasses of water.”

“What?”

“You need to drink-”

“Fuck.” Alex groaned, grinding into his hand. “I  _ can't _ -”

“You will.” Thomas said sternly, standing up. He set Alex on the table, lifting him easily, then moving the chair so Alex could be placed on the towels alone. He walked into the kitchen, not minding to go any faster, taking two cups and filling them. Hearing the tap start to run, Alex seized up again, crying out to Thomas. He forced a hand into his crotch, grabbing the head of his dick and pinching.

When Thomas returned, handing him the cups, Alex refused. He tilted his chin up instead, not saying a word, and opened his mouth. Thomas took the message, hand wet from the water, tilting one glass slightly and poured it into his mouth.

He finished the first cup without a problem, but the second caused more issues. Thomas fit himself back underneath him, assuring him he wanted to be beneath, taking the other glass and pressing it against his skin. The outside was cold and wet, wiping away the foggy accumulation, Jefferson tipped the glass again.

Alex cried out, not ready for the sudden feeling. His body unclenched for a split second too long, spurting hard into his pants. This time it was very noticeable, creating a rather large wet spot on his jeans.

“Naughty boy,” Thomas chided, pulling the cup away from his parted lips. “Just two more Alex, you can do it.”

Alex moaned, turning around again. 

“Three small spurts.”

Alex's blood ran cold. There was no way he'd be able to control himself that long.  _ No way _ . He looked at the smirk Jefferson wore,  _ he could always lie,  _ he thought grinding his hips again. It seem though, Thomas had thought of that as well.

He dipped his fingers beneath Alex's waist band, ripping a sob from his throat. He cupped Alex's cock through the wet, messy fabric, feeling the way it outline it and his balls. He felt him twitch, body trying to get hard, when he just couldn't. Not when he was this desperate.

“Thomasss-” he hissed, humping the hand laid out for him. Thomas squeezed slightly, giving Alex a second of relief.

“Come on baby, three small spurts. And I better be able to feel them.”

The first one came, easily pushed out, Alex let go. It was a lot more than a spurt though, a steady stream leaking from him before he could stop it, luckily staying on Thomas’ good side.

“Good boy, two more baby.” Alex whimpered, resting his head on Thomas’ shoulder. His body was aching, cock desperate to get hard, bladder desperate to let go, his mind was racing. When he tried to let go again, everything snapped.

His bladder pushed full force, quickly drenching Thomas’ hand, while he rut helplessly into it. His jaw went slack, forehead heavy on his shoulder, Alex let go, the stream never ending. Undeniable pleasure seized him, making him cry out as he continued to piss forcefully into Thomas’ hand, wetting his jeans and Thomas’ lap. He choked on the words he tried to say, knees falling and body going completely boneless, he emptied himself entirely.

When the torrent finally wore off, Alex sobbed with relief, feeling the wet hand sneak out of his pants. Alex tried to get up, his body exhausted and sated not letting him, continuing to let Thomas hold him stead. His hand wiped on the towels beneath them, now thoroughly soaked, cuddling Alex in his arms.

“So, was I right?” Thomas broke the peaceful silence, keeping his arm around the limp body.

“For whaa?” Alex slurred, eyes closing.

“Did that make up for your shitty day?”

“Yes, oh  _ god yes _ .” Alex groaned, running his fingers through Thomas’ hair. He pulled up slightly, giving a kiss to his jaw. “Thanks. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the requests you guys give me, thank you!!  
> Working on Marliza now, and another Jamilton.


	8. Maria/Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria and Eliza, Eliza accidental wetting.

This really, really, was her best idea.

Eliza stood, shaking and shivering in the middle of a crowded train, her girlfriend lost in the crowd. They texted sure, said to get off at the next exit and meet up again once they were outside, but Eliza  _ could not move. _

Her bladder ached, so painfully, so fully after a day of disregarding her needs.

She was having so much fun with her girlfriend, playing at the park, getting ice cream, and it just never seem like the right time to interfere. Her bladder always got in the way of things, having a relatively weak one, but today she  _ swore _ it would not.

That was a mistake.

Every jerk of the train jostled her bladder, making her swallow painful moans and aggravated whimpers. She was coming undone, and every few seconds would even grab herself, trying to keep the flood from coming.

It didn't help when the speaker came on, staticy over the intercom.

“ _ We are dealing with disruptions and cannot stop at the next stop. Please hold and exit at the next.” _

Eliza's blood ran cold, fear shooting through her. Maria said she was already at the station,  _ what was she going to do _ ? She felt a whimper, burst from her throat, a wave of desperation hitting her. She choked, feeling her body seize up. A spurt of piss, hot and long, escaped her clench urethra, hand shooting down to grasp herself. She hoped no one could see what she was doing between the mass of people, holding herself like a small child.  _ How could she have been so stupid _ . She shouldn't have pushed it off like this, but she did anyway. She smacked herself internally, not trusting herself to do it any other way.

Her bladder throbbed, the waistband of her skirt digging into her, thumbing it off with her free hand. The relief was instant, the unneeded pressure releasing so much, it was ecstasy. She sighed, but it was short lived. Soon enough her bladder accommodated to the lack of a waist band, easily filling the empty space.

She moaned out again, silencing herself once again. Settling the band below her bladder, she tried to push her way to the door, eyes widening when a spurt escaped. She stopped in her tracks, feeling it dampen her panites even futher. She whined, moving the hand about to shove someone out of the way and grasping her womanhood quickly, giving her just a second of relief before she had to remove it.

It was agonizing, how long it took for those doors to open, but when they did, she was the first. She scrambled out as fast as she could, typing a quick message to Maria about using the bathroom, then scrambled off, hand almost constantly holding herself. She bounded down the steps, speeding through, before cutting off.

She stopped, feet from the bathroom buried in the depth of the subway. She whimpered, hand finding her crotch again.

“Eliza!” She heard a voice call from behind her. She felt a sudden relief, Maria’s sweet voice music to her ears. She let her body relax, instantly regretting it. She felt another spurt, but this one wouldn’t stop. She pushed her hand harder, falling to the ground desperately. She pushed her heel into her crotch, grinding down into it.    
Maria appeared behind her, a hand on her back. “‘Liza, honey are you okay?”

“I have to  _ go, so bad _ .” She whispered, frantically shifting on her foot.

“Honey, the bathroom is right there…” She pointed vaguely in the direction kneeling down next to her shaking girlfriend. “Baby girl?”

“I’m so sorry!” She wailed, both hands now in her skirt, holding herself.

“For what, honey you aren’t making any sense.” Maria tried to comfort her, put a hand on her shoulder, pull her into her arms, but the actions only seemed to make her more distraught, deciding it best to wait it out. She wanted to wrap the girl up, tell her she didn’t do anything wrong.

“I’m messing up our date because I was too stupid to say I needed to bathroom!” She cried, gasping suddenly.

Maria heard it first, then saw it. The sound was loud and hard, Eliza’s stream of piss hitting the floor with aloud hiss, a puddle growing beneath her feet. Maria stepped back, jumping around to find a dry spot where she could still reach Eliza, now sobbing in her mess. It lasted forever, the sound not tinkering off until a minute later, finally easing off. They were left in a giant golden puddle, surrounding both of them, Eliza’ skirt soaked and both pairs of shoes wet.

“I’m sorry.” Eliza choked out, sounding miserable.

Maria only stripped of her jacket, and pulled up her girlfriend, tying it around her waist. “It’s okay honey, it was an accident- everyone has those!” She mocked enthusiasm, pulling the girl into a hug. “You didn’t ruin anything. Let’s just go home, find a movie and cuddle for the rest of the day. How does that sound?” Eliza sniffled, giving a small smile.

“That sounds nice.” She confirmed, burying her face in Maria’s shoulder. She choked into it, letting Maria hold her as they walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short, but it's here. I'll try to make the next one longer!


	9. Alex/John

“Alexxx.” John whined for the umpteenth time, fingers wrapped so tightly around his seatbelt, Alex though they might fall off.

“Baby boy, I know,” his grip was hard around the steering wheel, loosening one hand and resting it on John's thigh. He jumped at the feeling, but didn't push him away, “but we're in the middle of nowhere, there's nowhere to stop.”

John whimpered, grinding into the seat.

“I'm going to wet myself!” He sobbed, trying to keep from holding himself like a child.

“No you won't, I'll get you somewhere. I promise. Just hold on, okay baby boy?” John cried out again, squeezing his thighs together.

The trip had started well enough, but it was when they stopped for food did it go down. Alex at light, and drank light, keeping himself for coffee so he could drive, but John went  _ way  _ overboard. He bought a large smoothie and downed the entire thing in five minutes flat.

It was really starting to catch up to him. His bladder throbbed, pushing into the seatbelt that cut against it. He thumbed it off, loosening it so much he didn't think it would even work properly as a seatbelt.

“Why didn't you tell me sooner?” Alex moved his hand up higher, resting it closer to his pulsing groin. John shuddered, he could practically  _ feel _ the stream, ready to burst.

“I was embarrassed.” He blushed, hands clenching in his lap, “We  _ just  _ stopped, I didn't want to make us stop again so soon.”

Alex made an apologetic face, taking a second to turn and look at him. “Tell me next time, okay?” John nodded, keeping his gaze averted.

Alex bit his lip, staring at his desperate boyfriend.  _ Oh god, he looked hot. _ No. He was not going to get off on this,  _ John was hurting _ , and he had to help him… but maybe he could make it a little more fun.

He moved his hand a little further, hearing John's breath hitch in his throat. He kept inching it up slowly, until his palm rested directly of John's cock. He felt it jump under his fingers,

“Alex?” John whimpered, pushing his hips away from it.

“Shh, I saw somewhere that being hard helps you hold it.” Alex answered simply, and in the back of his mind he actually thought it might be true, couldn’t remember. John’s whine shriveled into a moan when Alex rolled his hand down, not teasing, just straight to the point. It was hard and fast, just the way John liked it, even slowing down to grab the tip when he could.

Alex kept doing it until he felt at least the slightest difference in John’s pants, accumulating a half-chub at least, body still trying to get hard.

“It’s not working!” John thrust his hips into the hand in a desperate attempt to hold on, “Alex,  _ hng-” _ Alex felt his body tense up, body shooting into the seat a second later. John made an inhuman noise in the back of his throat, hand flying down to his crotch. Since Alex’s was already there, it slapped on top, grabbing at it, whine spilling non-stop from his mouth.

Alex’s eyes widened as he caught on, pinching the head of his boyfriend’s dick through his pants, cutting off a fast accumulating stream. Alex’s fingers were slightly damp, his hand covering a large wet spot on the front of John’s jeans.

“John?” He refused to look up from the place in his lap, where Alex’s hand was still staving off the inevitably. He had tears on his cheeks, small, subtle, silent tears. “Baby don’t cry, it’s okay-”   
“It’s not okay, Alex! I almost pissed your car- _ oh my god,  _ i pissed in your  _ hand,  _ Alex-” John’s body starting shaking again, this time more violently than before. “And I’m about to do it again!” He cried, body spasming.

“No, listen to me. The car can be fixed, all I’m worried about right now is  _ you _ .” Alex shot him another glance, full of loving support. “Don’t worry, maybe there’s a stop up here.” Alex pointed, letting John see for himself.

He was _ so  _ wrong.

John gave an agonizing moan, hands covering his face. “Nooo…” He mumbled, crossing his legs over Alex’s hand. Alex had pulled up into bumper to bumper traffic, the end nowhere in sight. He thought about pulling out for a second, after taking a look at John, driving the wrong way illegally so he could find his boyfriend some relief, but multiple cars pulled up, seemingly out of nowhere, locking them in.

John gave a bone-rattling sob, unbuckling his seatbelt. Alex copied, switching the car to park before taking his hand off the wheel completely, joining the other in John’s lap. “Come here, baby.” He made a move to remove his hand from John’s cock, but John squeezed his thighs tighter, keeping it locked there.

“Nono, if you move it…” He trailed off into another noise, reaching down.

“Then switch, okay, hold yourself John, it’s okay.” John nodded, letting Alex remove his hand, replacing so fast Alex could barely process. Alex gave him a second to breath before working him over the console and into his lap, letting him sit sideway so his head rested on the window and he could cross his legs.

“Alex…” He whimpered, resting his forehead in the crook of Alex’s neck. His foot hit the ground, something underneath him crinkling. The plastic made Alex’s ears pop, an idea popping with them.

“Just a second honey, just hold on a little longer…” he spoke, bending his body around John’s. When his fingers tightened around the bendable plastic of the water bottle, he grinned. It was completely empty, probably sitting on the ground for months, finally coming to good use. “Here.”

John looked up, then at the bottle, back to Alex. “I don’t see how that’s helping! It seems more like a cause than anything…” he mumbled, more tears gathering in his eyes.

“No, babe look,” He unscrewed the cap, then popped the button on John’s jeans. His eyes fell to his lap, where his hand was still squeezing himself. It clicked instantly, a small shiver of excitement racing through him.

“Please! Help me!” He whined, trying to move his hand so Alex could acces his zipper without letting go. Alex worked his pants off as fast as he could, going as far as he could so the only barrier was John’s hand, shaking.

“You have to let go, Honey.”   
“I can’t!” He choked, trying to stay still to avoid disrupting his bladder.

“You have to, just for a second, Jacky.” John whimpered again,

“I  _ can’t! _ ” he bawled, tears slipping faster down his cheeks.

Alex watched, he was  _ so close  _ to relief, he wasn’t going to let something small like this stop him. John was writhing in his grasp, shaking and stuttering. He could see his bladder, bulging out of his shirt, using the room no longer constrained by his zipper. He worked his way into his waistband, careful to avoid his bladder, finding John’s cock. He gripped it tight at the base, using the same hand to push John’s hand off.

“Alex!” He gasped when his hand was off, his pants already darkening. Alex was fast though, stripping his pants down to his knees and  pulling out his leaking cock, lining it up with the bottle. “ _ Pleasepleaseplease-Alex-” _ John choked when his cock was stuffed in the bottle, pissing into it so forcefully it echoed throughout the car. He cried out with relief, hands clenching Alex’s shirt while his cock and the bottle was held for him.  _ It felt so good _ , John’s body slouching, depending solely on Alex to keep him up.

But John didn’t seem anywhere  _ near _ done when the bottle did.

“John- Honey- you have to stop-” Alex watched as the bottle brimmed with the golden liquid, slowing creeping towards the top. John jumped from his state of relief back into panic, body rapidly tensing back up to stop the flow. John moaned again, feeling Alex try to cut off the flow at the base, while he took the tip out of the bottle for John to grab. The sudden stop jolted John’s bladder, watching Alex twist back on the lid, he spurted into his lap.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered, trying to curl back into Alex’s side. His bladder still pulsed angrily, making it impossible to become comfortable. A small wet spot could be seen on Alex’s leg where John had leaked before being put into the bottle, filling him all the more with shame. “So sorry…” He whimpered.

“Everything is okay, do you feel any better?” John nodded, but he couldn’t really tell. He still just felt  _ so full _ . “Oh shit- babe I have to drive.” He nodded again, numbly switching back to his own seat. His pants stayed off, feeling better that way, but seeing the wet spots he left on Alex made him feel even worse.

Alex drove forward a little before they stopped again, only a little closer than they were before. Alex parked the car again, but this time, he got up. John watched warily desperate as Alex dove into the back, ass sticking up as he rummaged through the back for anything. He came up with nothing but a plastic back, giving John a look. It was his  _ thinking _ face, obviously hatching up a plan. The bag was probably his first choice, until he saw the holes in various places, but then he looked to John’s pants, wrapped around his knees.

“Take them off.” he said simple, shifting around in his seat.

“What?”

“Your pants, take them off.” Alex shed his sweatshirt, tossing it to the side, then slipped of his shirt, leaving him shirtless in the driver's seat. John didn’t even have it in him to feel even slightly aroused, but he really wished he could’ve, because Alex looked hot. He kicked off his shoes, even that small movement making his body jump and his bladder squeeze. He pinched his dick harder, the head flushing with how hard. He managed to get them off without too much of a fuss, only leaking in small intervals every now and then.

“Alex-”

“Just watch.” The bag was still in his lap, but Alex picked up John’s half-soaked underwear, making him blush harder. There was a large spot in front, now getting on Alex’s hand. He folded them up, then took John’s cock, stuffing it in between the folds. John cried out in surprise, then moaned when he spurted again, relief instant. “Let go baby boy.”

Those words never sounded better. Instantly he relaxed, shaking so violently, the feeling orgasamatic. All too quickly, the small square of underwhere flooded, forcing John to cut it off again. He whimpered, turning to Alex who looked more than pleased, taking the fabric and shoving it into the plastic bag, yanking up his shirt and wrapping it around John’s cock.

John moaned into the release once again, rutting his hips into the softness of Alex’s t-shirt. Alex swallowed his moans, more than turned on by his boyfriend, feeling the piss shoot into his hand, stopped only back the cloth. He felt it slow down, then trickle off until nothing was left but the saturated shirt and John looking totally blissed out. His cock twitched slightly, not even bothering to pull up his pants.

Alex put his shirt into the bag, tying it up and tossing it into the back, satisfied with his plan. He shucked his sweatshirt over his bare body before jostling the stick and driving forward again.

John leaned over to him, kissing him on the cheek… but his mouth lingered. He moved from his cheek to his ear, making Alex shiver, his breath hot.

“Don’t think I don’t see that.” He motioned to Alex’s lap, the bulge hard in his jeans. He blushed, mouth open to deny or  _ anything really _ \- but John stopped him. “Don’t worry. I have my own little problem, we can take care of when he get to the hotel.” And sure enough, when Alex looked over, John’s cock was still out and at attention, heavily flushed and wet, but this time dripping with a pearly white substance.

“Oh, ho, baby boy…” Alex grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooooooooo!!! Lammmmmmmmmmmmmmms
> 
> But like I'm totally becoming Jamilton trash


	10. Alex/Thomas

Alex shifted in his chair, pulling his hair back, once again, in a tie. It had already fallen out a grand total of seven times, but he just had to redo it and start again. Kinda like this paper.

This dreadful fucking paper that wouldn't seem the complete itself. He'd write a sentence, reread the entire paper, and it just  _ wouldn't fit right _ . Twenty one hours, of non-stop, gut-wrenching, tiring hours of overexertion, all because a date got changed. Alex was supposed to have  _ three weeks _ the finish the paper, but something came up and Washington needed it by  _ noon tomorrow _ . He checked the clock, 8:37; that gave him 16 more hours to finish.

He didn't have that much more to write, but it had to be  _ perfect _ . The sentences need to fit, the needed to feel right, it should be satisfying to speak and Alex should be proud when he was finished.  _ That's _ what writing is. That's why he's so good at it, he doesn't stop until it's perfect.

And he was so close to finishing, he just needed time. And more coffee.

Thomas (bless him) had visited five times in Alex's midnight spree, bringing food Alex hadn't bothered to touch, coffee which Alex took all too excitedly, and just soothed him in general. He massaged his shoulders, and at one point gave him a blowy.

Alex took it all, absorbing it like a sponge before getting back to work. When Thomas came in this time, Alex started shaking violently in his chair, excitement buzzing through.

“Hey baby, how you doing-” Thomas shut the door behind him, startling Alex from his thoughts.

“I'm so close to being finish- I just need one more paragraph!” Alex cheered, never looking up from his computer. Jefferson sat, eyes narrowing at the man. Nothing was happening. Alex was just sitting, staring at the screen like the paper would type itself if he stared hard enough. Thomas was about to mention it when Alex tensed, all over, body seized like he was on the starting line for a race.  _ Go _ .

Alex's fingers started to move so fast, and so suddenly, it actually made Thomas jump. His fingers were flying over the keyboard, non-stop, so many miles an hour Thomas was sure they'd be red when he pulled up. Just as quickly as it started though, he stopped, and Alex flopped the floor with a loud moan.

“It's  _ done _ .” He gasped, crawling around the desk. He pulled himself into the chair Thomas was somehow sitting crossed legged, falling into the dip of his lap. Tears of relief flooded his eyes, threatening to fall, pushing his face into the crook of his neck. “It'sdoneit’sfinallydone.” Alex mumbled again, garbled by Thomas’ shoulder.

Thomas wrapped his arms around the smaller man, squeezing him.

“You did so good, baby girl. So good.” Thomas thumbed an loose strands of hair, tucking it behind Alex's ear.

Alex's fingers wrapped around his back, giving Thomas one last hug before pulling up so he could face him. He dragged his hands up his back to cup his cheeks, pulling him forward. The kiss was short and sweet, laced with tired emotion, Alex quivering.

“You know what?”   
“Hmm.” Alex laid back down on his chest, dropping his hands.

“You deserve a break.” Alex snorted in response, “seriously. We're going out tonight. I've decided it. Come on, let's go.”

Alex shot up, “Now?”

“Of course I meant now! So, you wanna go?” Thomas redid Alex's hair, braiding it behind him. He sighed,

“Okay.”

They shot up immediately after, Alex getting dragged out rather harshly and pulled into the elevator. On the way by he saw the sign for the bathroom, feeling his bladder pulse angrily.  _ Shit _ . He knew he'd forgotten something, he's just been so  _ busy _ . All of a sudden, his sense seemed to wake up. His brain started demanding release, his bladder throbbing in agreement, but before he could voice his concerns, Thomas had pulled him past the shutting doors. He'd just go when they got to the bar.

You'd think he'd learn by now.

…

When Alex sat down in Thomas’ car, he couldn't tell if the need got worse, or better. It was nicer to be off his feet and resting in the car, but the sitting position seemed to bend his body in a way his bladder disagreed with, almost folded over it.

“Uh- um, Thomas?”

“Just a second, Honey, I gotta figure out how to get out of here.” It was true, pulling out of secluded parking lots in New York City was rather demanding, seeing as how almost everyone was an asshole or way to busy to spare some time and let them pull out. Alex bit his lip, trying to stifle the groans his throat threatened to make. He didn’t bother buckling up, knowing they’d be there soon (hopefully) and that it wouldn’t be a pleasant experience on his bladder.

Soon enough they pulled into the busy streets, driving for maybe a few minutes, before pulling over a couple stores down from the bar. Thomas popped out of the driver's seat, taking a few looks before opening his door so it didn’t get blasted off, then tried over to the sidewalk, helping Alex out.

They began walking down the street when Alex’s body ticked again. Every step jostled his bladder, telling him exactly how full it was.  _ And it was very full _ .

“T-Thomas-”

“Look, we’re here!” He shouted cheerfully. Alex sighed a little in relief, he could just use the bathroom here.

It looked exactly how you'd expect a bar to look, drunks dancing and flying around each other beneath the strobe lights, bodies swinging or sleeping depending on where you looked. The bar was right in the center though, a giant circle with multiple tenders around the sphere. The dance floor was the second ring and the booths outlined the wall. Thomas dragged him between the bodies, swiftly flashing their ID cards to the giants. waiting outside.

“Wait, Thomas I've gotta pee.” Alex’s voice was remarkable calm for how bad he already had to go, and Thomas didn’t pick up, swiftly changing direction.

Alex felt his stomach drop, groaning at the sight. He didn’t even understand how a line could be  _ that long _ \- it looked like more people were waiting for the bathroom than  _ actually _ hanging out at the bar. Thomas grabbed his arm, pulling him to the line. He already looked disappointed that they’d have to wait, not even questioning Alex, just waiting with him. It made Alex’s heart throb, him bladder jostling at what he was about to say, but he didn’t stop. He clenched his body, taking a breath,

“It’ll be fine, let’s just… go get drinks.” He brightened up instantly, a smile spreading wider than he thought possible. 

“Yay!” He yanked Alex away from the line, his overflowing bladder squeezing at the feeling. He felt it dribble into his underwear before he could stop it, gasping. “Alex?”

“Y-You’re j-just yanking my a-arm a little h-hard.” He smiled, body quivering to stop the flow. He stood up, slouching slightly so he wasn’t stretching his bladder too far, smiling.

“Sorry, Honey.” He was gentle this time, leading Alex to the bar, where he helped him into the stool. “Are you sure you’re okay? You look a little stiff.”

“Just gotta pee a little.”  _ A lot _ . He lied, twisting to face the bartender. Thomas grinned, pushing it off again. He ordered something for Alex, then for himself. He took a long sip, not seeing the body shiver Alex gave. Pushing the cup to Alex, he gave a weary smile, pulling it to his lips.

It was hard to drink, the way it trailed down his throat, dropping almost immediately to his bladder. He felt it expand more, leaking into his pants again. He choked on what was in his mouth, almost spitting it out. His hand flew to his crotch to stop it, but let go immediately remembering where he was.

They drank a little more, barely even enough to get tipsy, bodies taking more than they could. Thomas was still able to drive them home, so after they finished their second cup or so, chatting idly about their day. It was nice, keeping Alex distracted from glancing at the line for the bathroom every few seconds, waking up when Thomas stood up.

“Better get home before it’s too late.” he whispered in Alex’s ear, cock trying to get hard, but failing through the pressure in his bladder. Alex stood up, heading in a beeline for the bathroom, only to be swept away once gain.

“ _ Thomas- _ ” He whined, reaching for the line.

“Alex, there’s a  _ line _ , it would take much less time to just go home, don’tcha think?” Alex whimpered, saying nothing, but letting Jefferson taking him to the car.

When he sat back down, everything dropped.

He felt a long spurt, out of nowhere, his body relaxing a little too much. He cried out, Thomas still outside the car. His shoved both of his hands between his legs, grinding into them to stop the flood, feeling it leak into his hands through his boxers and jeans.

When Thomas got in the car, he started sobbing. “Thomas-  _ I have to go-” _ tears started to run down his face, the sudden onslaught of feelings too much for him. He shuddered, hearing the door shut.

“Shush honey, we’ll be home soon-”

“I can’t wait for ‘soon’ I need it  _ now _ !” Mouth quivering, leg bouncing drastically. He didn’t bother to buckle up, “I’m going to wet your car.” He whispered, looking to his boyfriend with big teary eyes.

Thomas felt a pang of sympathy, pulling the small man into his lap. “Shh, it’ll be okay.” Alex started shaking again, hands never leaving his cock, bladder spasming with it. It ached, the throbbing lining until it reach the head of his dick, pulsing with the stream ready to flood. Alex felt Thomas reach behind him, pulling out something and resting it in his lap, over his hands. He ignored the movement, trying not to let it impulse his bladder, already burning with need.

He wasn’t expecting Thomas to move his hands.

“Let go, baby.” He took Alex’s fingers, forcing them away from his dick.

“No-” He choked, trying to grab back on, “If I let go- I’ll… I’ll-”   
“I know, it’s okay.” Alex felt his pants being unzipped, then pushed down a little, the towel placed over his underwear.

“Let go.”

When Alex did, the relief was so irresistibly good, he moaned out. His bladder finally relaxed, pushing out everything in a quick heavy stream. He felt it explode on the towel, wet and warm through his boxers, not even caring that they were still on, the relief too good. He shivered with pleasure, but the towel was small, and his bladder quite large.

“Uh oh, Honey, you have to stop.” Alex whimpered, opening his eyes he didn’t remember closing.

“What?”

“The towel, baby, come on.” Alex looked down in his lap, still unable to force himself to stop the flow. But Thomas was right. The towel had been a rather small one, and it was already pretty soaked through.

“I  _ can’t _ .” He choked, his bladder sore from holding so long before. It was hard to clench down around the stream, and what he could do wasn’t enough. Thomas felt it leak off the towel and into his fingers, deciding Alex needed a little help. He dipped his fingers into his pants, and underwear, finding Alex’s cock. He trailed up to the head, pinching it tight between his fingers. “Noooo.” Alex whimpered.

The relief was so short lived, Alex felt like crying, his bladder trying desperately to push more free. He babbled incoherently as Thomas set him in his seat, unable to stop the spurt when Thomas let go.

He was a whimpering mess the entire time, squealing over every bump, and moaning after every turn. Thomas tried his best, but the New York streets weren't known for being the kindest.

At least he didn't live too far away, but it seemed like an eternity. When Thomas parked, Alex was bent over, hands shoved down the front of his pants, panting so hard he was sure Alex was about to pass out. Thomas got out of the car and over to Alex's door, easing him out. It took a rather long time, seeing as how Alex refused to actually move his body, crying when Thomas tried to grab his hands.

“I'm not gonna make it- I'm not gonna-!” Thomas picked up the small man, balancing him in his arms. Alex seemed so focused on holding himself, he didn't even notice, allowing Thomas to haul him into the building. Luckily it was normally empty in the lobby this late, leaving them to peacefully stroll to the elevator.

Thomas set Alex down in there, allowing him to lean on him. Alex pushed his body against his, hands wrapping around his waist so he was free to grind into his leg. He sniffed, yelping when the elevator dinged, and opened with a slide.

He awkwardly hobbled down the hallway, non-stop leaking at the point. His hands were wet, and the wet spot on his jeans only grew larger with ever step, but still he ran. Thomas took his sweet little time, following up behind him moments later, key in hand.

“Open it you asshole!” Alex hissed, practically pushing himself into the door. When it was unlocked, he couldn't even wait for the knob to turn fully before kicking in, tumbling down the hallway.

He could _ see _ the bathroom-  _ so close, relief only steps away _ \- when Thomas grabbed his arm.

He  _ shrieked _ . Thomas less him right passed the door, turning before the hallway and into the kitchen.

“It was very naughty of you… to swear at me like that.  _ When I was helping you _ .” He sneered, pulling a chair from the table. Alex whined, wanted desperately to run, or curse back, but he didn't have the energy to do anything but  _ stand there. Watching _ .

Thomas yanked at him violently, pulling him into the chair. Alex fell helplessly, feeling his pants wetten further.

His pants were ripped off, shirt following quickly. He watched Thomas, squirming in his seat, grinding to keep from pissing right then and there, as he took his belt off, clothes following.

Thomas took his belt, tying Alex's hands behind the chair before he could even think, both men panting in their boxers. “I've been waiting all night for this, and I wasn't even sure if I was going to do it. But you just made it  _ too _ easy.” He sneered, keeping Alex's legs spread. Alex whimpered, the retort dying on his lips when Thomas straddled him.

“T-thomas- I have to- g-go so  _ bad!”  _ He sobbed, voice cracking.

Thomas leaned forward, whispering in his ear, breath hot, “Me too.”

Instantly a warmth flooded Alex's lap, but it wasn't from him.

Thomas’ underwear glistened with the new liquid, cock jumping in his boxers. He started to moan dramatically, thrusting his hips into Alex's lap while he released, running his hand over Alex's body, and be  _ lost it. _

His bladder  _ exploded _ , piss shooting out so fast and hard it almost hurt. The relief was instant, and this time he knew he didn't have to stop, only making it better. He started grinding back, their streams mixing a mess underneath the chair, moans bouncing off the walls.

Thomas’ died off long before Alex's could, those twenty one hours pouring out of him. He couldn't keep the relief from showing, body shivering with pleasure. He let his head fall on Thomas’ shoulder while he finished, crying out.

“Damn, that felt good, baby.” Thomas sighed, still on Alex's lap.

“Mmmm.” Alex agreed, head lolling to the side. “You're an asshole sometimes.” Alex mumbled, glaring at his neck. He brought his lips closer, latching onto the skin so he could leave soft bites. “And you're going to regret it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for Alex's revenge?


	11. Alex/Thomas/(Slightly) John

“What the hell, Hamilton!” Thomas whispered shouted from the other side of the table. His desperation was going steadily, the need to pee never leaving.

Alex sat in front of him, and the entire time his foot had been slowly working up his leg, then his his thigh, until it finally reached the place Thomas knew Alex wanted to be. At least he was on the end of the table, according to seating arrangements and his other boyfriend, John, was seated beside him.

They were attending a  _ mandatory _ work picnic, courtesy of Angelica, and after what Thomas did to Alex last time, Alex thought it to be the perfect opportunity to hit him back. And somehow he got John to play along.

“Are you okay Honey?” John asked innocently, hand creeping up his thigh.

The thing about their relationship with John was, it was a secret. Most people were already a little frazzled that Alex and Thomas were co-workers  _ and  _ dating, only because if anything were to happen between them it could upset  _ everything _ . If they knew John was part of it too, they'd probably throw a fit.

And John wasn't one for piss play, it just wasn't entirely his thing. Sometimes he'd join them, and have a lot of fun, but most times it was just too painful for him to hold as long as they'd like.

“M’fine.” He waved it off, ignoring the fact that Alex's foot was pressed right up against his bladder, and with his short stature, nobody could even tell.

“Okay.” John replied happily, winking, “Just to let you know,  _ Alex… _ ” He pretended to switch the subject of their conversation, but they all knew it was still about Thomas. “I know how often you have to pee, but sadly, the park’s bathrooms were just declared out of order.”

Thomas felt his blood run cold, turning his attention to Alex. He was wearing quite the smirk, that Thomas vaguely questioned if he wore the same thing himself when he did these things to him.

Alex decided to give a little pointed kick to his bladder at that, making it spasm violently. He choked down the moan, grabbing onto Lauren’s hand still warm on his thigh. John ran his fingers over his knuckles soothingly, only involving himself with small details and aftercare if needed.

A wave of desperation fled through him, making him quiver. Alex had slipped off his shoe long ago, kneading his stomach with the ball of his foot. His fist was tight on the table, clenching all his muscles to keep the oncoming flood at bay. He bit his lip, shuddering out a small groan, barely audible to John, let alone anyone else.

“Alex-” Another push, another wave. He was actually getting lightheaded, forgetting to breath he was concentrating so hard on not leaking.

“Can I have everyone’s attention?” Angelica stood at the head of the table, Washington jumping up next to her, “I just wanted to say, that ever since I took over as president of the company…” Whatever she said next was lost when Alex’s foot rolled down. He pressed against the bottom of his everlarging bulge, hitting his cock through his pants.

The motion made his moan, _ loudly _ , covering it up not-so-subtly with a cough. Angelica didn’t stop talking though, trained enough to ignore the noises anyone ever made during her speeches, leaving Thomas to send a glare Alex’s way. He squeezed John’s hand when Alex did it again, this time prepared not to moan, only… that distracted him. He felt a spurt escape him before he could stop it, forcing the hand he shared with John into his crotch.

John gasped quietly, feeling his hand wetten from the dampness of Thomas’ pants, already soaking through. Luckily for Thomas, his jeans were dark, and through John could feel it, it wasn’t quite noticeable yet.

“Go a little easy on him, baby girl,” John whispered, keeping his gaze on Angelica, “We’ll have to get up soon.”

They didn’t question where John got that information, because he was right. Alex let up, slipping his shoe back on under the table, giving Thomas a second to breathe.

…

With every small step his took, Jefferson felt like stopping, boiling to the point of no return. His bladder jostled painfully, aching pleasantly, but oh so painfully. His face scrunched up, hair trailing around his face crazily.

It was almost dark out by now, and they were headed for the movie the park was playing for benefit of the school. Each of them had a handful of blankets, their path lit only by the setting sun. Alex and Thomas walked hand in hand, his other arm linked by John's in a way that could be considered merely friendly.

Their friends chatted happily, walking in front of them in a small heard. Thomas was stiff, every movement making his body demand release even more than it already wanted.

They walked for a little longer before Alex flopped to the ground, declaring that spot the best. He should've found it odd that there were plenty of spots still open, and closer to the screen, but something in him told him they wouldn't be doing much movie watching anyway.

John set down the thickest blanket, pushing Thomas curtly to the ground next to Alex, covering their shoulders with another blanket. He set the last one to the side, planning on using it as a pillow later on.

When the beginning scene for  _ Finding Nemo _ came on, Alex whooped with laughter.

“The entire movie is  _ water _ , Thomas. Every part of it his  _ wet _ ,  _ dripping _ .” Thomas shuddered, never thinking a children's movie would make him react so violently.

John shushed both of them, leaning on Thomas like he wasn't facing his own internal struggling, cuddling up under his arm. It's dark, it'll be fine. And if it wasn't, _ fuck it _ **_._ **

John snaked his hand around Thomas’ front, grabbing Alex's hand. He dragged it over, forcing Alex into a position where he hand rest directly over Thomas’ bladder, bulging beneath his fingers. After he placed Alex's hand down on it, he stood.

“I'm going to get us some drinks.” He winked and waved them off, walking to the small concession in the back.

Alex smiled, pushing Thomas to the ground. Movie long forgotten, Alex hid under the blanket around Thomas’ shoulders, lacing his neck with baby kisses.

“A-Alex…” he whimpered, submissive instincts kicking in. Alex grinned, pushing against his bladder a little more.

“So full for me, baby.” He whispered.

Thomas whined, feeling his cock stiffen in his pants. He felt a wave of desperation flood through him, cupping his cock to keep his pants dry, pinching the head with a whine.

“Please…” he sobbed into Alex's ear, the constant pressure making it painfully hard to hold on.

“Please what, baby? Never heard you  _ beg _ before.” Alex taunted.

“Let me go-” he whispered, face red. “I'm going to wet myself!” He cried against Alex's ear, pulling him closer.

“What are you going to do about it? The bathrooms are closed. Want me to take you home?  _ Would you even make it? _ ”

Thomas cried, a spurt wetting his pants through his hand. “Yes. Yes.  _ Please _ -” Alex replaced Thomas’ hand with his own,

“So wet for me, aren't you. I bet you'd wet yourself standing.” Alex sneered, palming his cock through his pants.

“A-alex- e-everyone w-will see.” He blushed, gazing at all the distracted faces of their co-workers.

“Kind of like last night?” Alex's voice grew higher, the rhetorical question rolling of his tongue.

“I'm sorry- sorry-” Thomas choked out, bladder seeming to fill further. He tightened his grip when another spurt escaped, the stream lasting longer. Alex clenched around him, cutting it off, but not before a sizable wet spot was left on his pants. “ _ Please _ -”

“Fine.” Alex said, letting go of Thomas’ cock. Another long stream cut through, actually making an audible hiss.

“W-what?” Thomas wrapped his hand around himself it in a desperate attempt to cut it off.

“Let go.”

“B-but the b-blanket a-a-and-” Thomas stuttered, blush creeping down his neck.

“And your pants?” Alex finished with a smirk, cocking up his eyebrow. Thomas nodded with a whimper, rolling his hips into his hand. “Maybe you should've thought about that before you tied me up.” Alex sneered, snatching the spare blanket. He quickly balled it up and shoved it between Thomas’ legs, giving one large push to his bladder.

Thomas gasped, choking on a moan. He couldn't do it anymore, couldn't hold on, he moaned. Alex continued to knead his bladder while Thomas released, flooding quickly through his pants and into the towel. He groaned into Alex's ear, then relief like nothing he'd ever felt. So good he could almost forget that people were here with him.

He shoved both of his hands over Alex's, pushing the blanket harder over his cock. He staved off the flow, pausing the relief, painfully.

“P-people Alex, s-so many.” He cried, sniffing into Alex's shoulder.

“Let's go find John, m’kay. He can take us home, okay? Can you wait?” Thomas nodded.

They stood up together, piling the blankets on top of each other and dropping them off with Angelica, keeping the one still slightly wet.

They found John, drinks in hand, but mid conversation with a girl he seemed to know well, but he dropped it all when he saw how dazed Thomas looked. He brought them to his car, buckling Thomas in the back so Alex could sit with him, bounding for their apartment.

Thomas was bouncing in his seat, the unforgiving New York streets once again pulling relentless stunts on his bladder. “Alex- c-can't- wait.” He mumbled, head lolling back onto his shoulder.

John half-assed tossed Alex the still wet blanket, hearing Alex give a pleased 'thank you’.

“Here, Honey…” Alex took the blanket and balled it up again, shoving it back between his legs. “You don't have to hold on anymore, okay? Let go, baby…” Alex murmured, rubbing Thomas bladder under the seat belt.

Thomas sobbed again, trying to hold out against Alex's hand, but he wouldn't let him. Alex only pushed harder, forcing another spurt, and this time it didn't stop.

Alex massaged Thomas through it, feeling his bladder empty under his fingers. He took his other hand and shoved it in his pants, pulling at Thomas cock, feeling the stream through his boxers. Thomas moaned into it, thrusting into the blanket and Alex's hand, sobbing with relief. The release was so instant and gratifying after holding for so long, he allowed himself to harden in Alex's hands, pulling him into a kiss.

Even after the stream died down, Thomas continued to thrust into Alex hand, orgasm building faster than he thought possible, the tight knot expanding where his bladder had just burst, seeing light burst behind his closed eyelids.

White stripes of come shot into his lants, and over Alex's hand, the blanket now on the floor. He cried out, moaning as Alex worked him through his orgasm. His head was thrown back, jaw slack, and back archered off the seat.

“Hey honey…” Alex kissed him in the cheek, easing him back into the seat. “You okay?”

Thomas stared at him, eye wide. “Dear lord, why do you let me do that to you?” He laughed, making Alex giggle.

“Hey, did you not feel that orgasm,  _ that literally pushed you off the seat _ , I just gave you?” Alex giggled, hand still in his pants. “That’s why I take the torture… and sometimes…”

“Sometimes what?” Thomas smirked,

“It’s very… enjoyable.”

Thomas laughed, kissing Alex once again on the cheek. “I love you, baby girl.”

“I love you too, Thomas.”

Right after, they heard a pointed cough from the front, John giving them quite the look from the front seat throughout the mirror.

“Oh John, of course, we love you too.” Thomas smiled, seeing him lighten in the front seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooo, so a friend asked me for some Jamilams and it's fucking cute so this is definitely popping up again
> 
> Always opeeeen to requests!!!


	12. Alex/Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am going ot say it here, that this chapter contains a poorly negotiated kink and safe word use, so if that upsets you, please don't read.

Alex didn't know how he found himself in another situation. They seem to find him, that's the thing. No matter how hard he tries to be a good boyfriend to Thomas, he still ends up somewhere else, doing who knows what, with someone else. And he  _ really _ didn't mean to this time.

“ _ J-john-  _ are you trying-  _ oh god- _ ” He felt a hand brush over his fully clothed cock, making it bulge in his pants.

His face flushed as a whimper left his lips. The finger trailed higher, thumb dipping into the curves of his body, reaching for his pelvis.

“So full, aren't you baby girl… hmm, are you saving it honey? Saving it for Thomas?” Alex whined, nodding his head.  _ For Thomas. It's not your turn. _

“J-john- it's not your turn…” John chuckled, ripping the hair tie from Alex's locks, and tying it in his own. The smirk he wore was one of devious pleasure, standing tall and proud next to the precious lamb he was able to capture.

“Oh, Thomas loves me too, I'm sure he won't mind if I take his turn with our toy, just once?” John smiled, brushing a finger along his jawline. Alex shuddered, unable to voice his opposition. Deep down he knew he needed to be with Thomas right now, but up on the surface he was merely a wave, desperately wanting to obey every command his storm gave him. Alex opened his mouth, taking John's. He pushed into the kiss, making it rough and fun, teeth clacking and tongues dancing.

John's hand found his cock again, skillfully unbuttoning his pants with one hand, while the other continued to pad along Alex's cheek. The zipper followed, exposing the rather large tent in his boxers briefs, quickly finding home in his hand.

“So big, Alex, so wet for me baby girl.” His thumb swiped over the small wet spot already soaking his underwear. It had been at least a solid thirty two hours since Alex had used the bathroom.  _ Waiting for Thomas _ , His brain supplied, making the guilt grow.

“Y-yeah.” He huffed, thrusting into his hand. John tilted his chin up, forcing him to meet his eye.

“But…” he smiled, the smirk growing into something worse. “You know it's Thomas’ turn.”

John forced Alex's neck to the side, hearing it pop from the force. His eyes went wide, a gasp ripped from his throat.

Thomas stood in the doorway of the office, arms crossed, his own look guarded and secured. Alex whimpered, aware of the hand still in his pants, and the other one tight in his hair.

“T-Thomas!” He stuttered, feeling a small push to his back. He stumbled, catching himself right before crashing into the taller man radiating power and control.

“So glad you decided to join me for our date.” He sneered, smiling at John. “Thank you, Laurens, for helping me sniff him down.” Thomas grinned, catching John in a kiss, before he pranced out the doorway, leaving the couple.

“S-s-sorry-” He gasped, feeling Thomas yank on his arm.

His head fell, allowing Thomas to drag him out of the building. He was naughty and deserved to be punished.

…

“I didn't mean to- Thomas-!” Alex cried, wrist bound by Thomas’ hand, dragging him through the doors of the apartment.

“Didn't mean to what? Stand me up, or did you  _ forget _ ?” Thomas hissed, forcing Alex into the bedroom. He cried out, falling onto the thick stack of pillows, the white sheets soft beneath his aching body.

“I was  _ going  _ to come, but John grabbed  _ me _ !” Alex shouted, eyeing Thomas as he left the room, “It's not my fault he kissed me…” he added more quietly, stiffening when Thomas entered the room again.

“Don't play that with me. You are lucky, Hamilton. I  _ should _ ring you, tie you up and stuff my cock in your mouth _ \- the only thing it's good for. _ ” Thomas taunted, a chair from his dining room table in tow behind him. Alex whimpered, shrinking on the bed.

Thomas set the chair in the middle of the room, right at the end of the bed. He wasn’t gentle either, letting it slam onto the floor, clanging angrly to the ground. Letting his own body hit the ground, he tumbled to the bed, slipping his arm under. Alex watched helplessly as he shifted his arm around, fastening his fingers around something.

“Color?” Thomas asked, the serenity in his voice prominent.

Alex sighed, at least understanding Thomas was completely pissed with him. “Green.” He whispered, standing behind the chair. He shifted around, noticing the way his stood, the stiffness returning and the power coming back.

“Sit.” He commanded, hard and tough. Alex did, mind barely registering the way his bladder tipped, voicing it's opposition. He whimpered. “ _ Silently _ .” He hissed, wrapping the rope around Alex's wrists.

He dipped behind him, tying them down to the chair. When he popped up again, he had a water bottle in his hand. From where, Alex didn’t know, it when Thomas uncapped it and commanded him to open, he no longer cared. The water tampered down his face in long dribbles, what missed his mouth trailing down his chin. He swallowed everything he could, feeling it settle in the bulge of his bladder, making him shiver again, mouth still open to the steady stream of water.

Thomas grinned, capping the bottle and tossing it in the corner of the room. “Call if you need me.” He spoke softly, then he closed the door, leaving Alex alone with his desperation.

…

For the first five minutes, everything was fine.

Then the water really settled in.

His hips, bare to only his pair of boxer briefs, constantly moving and his mouth spilling small whispers of sounds. His cock was still wantonly hard in them, grinding it into the seat for the minimal relief it provided. He choked on a sob, looking down.

The only light Thomas left him was the small lap on his nightstand, glowing a soft golden around the room. It was nice on his tired eyes, easy on his burning body, but positively _ devilish _ on his bladder. It outlined it so thickly, he could see it bulging out of his stomach, so thick and fat beneath his skin. Whenever he moved, he could think of nothing but the build up, how desperately he wanted to piss.

His ankles had been tied shortly after his hands, keeping him from pressing his thighs together. It was almost too much, knowing that with even the smallest movements, everything so delicately stacked, could break-

“Alex, honey-”

The door opened, the noise louder than ever. Alex jumped, feeling his full bladder convulse. He cried out, spurting desperately into his underwear. It was easy to see the wet spot, growing steadily about the front until Alex could finally stop it, forcing all his self-control into it.

It didn’t seem to phase Thomas in the slightest, his expression worried, “Sweetie, I’ve gotta go to a meeting… color?” He asked, face lifting, an idea popping freely into his mind.

“Green, green, green.” Alex whispered, the dull ache in his bladder growing.  _ God, he had to go so bad, _ but this would be worth it. He’d already given himself time to think over it when Thomas left, shutting the door.

If Thomas left, that would mean when he came back he’d feel so bad for leaving, Alex would get the attention he so craved. It was perfect, both of them finally getting what they wanted. He just had to wait a little longer.

But waiting proved harder than he thought.

Soon the silence threatened him, the only sound being the pounding of his ears, the blood rushing through his body. Then the loneliness settled in, and be really began to shake.

His desperation grew until he was constantly shifting in his chair, the whimpers turning to whines, turning to moans. He knees tried to press together, the flood at the tip of his softened cock having nothing to brace against, making him whine. Wanted to be good for Thomas. Wanted it so bad.

_ Thomas _ .

Alex whimpered, pain flaring through his system. His felt his body seize up, everything just  _ freezing _ . His muscles tensed and his bladder throbbed and his jaw ached when he whimpered. It felt like someone had wrapped a rope tight around his nerves, he couldn't feel, couldn't breathe, everything just…  _ locked up. _

Almost as quickly as it happened, the tight knot of pressure released, all his muscles relaxing. Except his bladder. He cried out, feeling like it was only getting tighter, the pressure almost too much.

His shivering body whined, wracking his body with anger. He felt so alone, fear creeping up his neck at the thought. He had to go, he really had to go, the only thought running through his mind that he was alone and desperate. Thomas left him, and he just couldn't be good anymore.

He looked down to his lap in shame, ready to just let the pain be over with…

But it wouldn't.

He whined, trying to push at his bladder, squeeze anything out, but nothing came. He felt tears leak down his face, red with embarrassment and pain. He just wanted it to be  _ over _ , the tears only made it worse, seeming to add to his desperation, no matter how hard he tried to let go.

“T-Thomas-” he croaked weakly, breaking off into a sob. Thomas left him. He was alone.

His body tensed up again, and for once he wish he'd paid more attention in biology.

He was  _ scared.  _ Not point in denying it. They way his whimpers cleared openly through the way too empty space. The blood rushing through his ears, making his heart sound like footsteps, body jumping in hopes of it being Thomas. It never was though, and the sense of loneliness grew until it consumed him.

The pain was blaring, making him roll knot himself, best he could with his arms and legs bound, biting his lip so hard it bled.

He closed his eyes, trying to even his breathing, but nothing could calm him. His was too far gone, the pain just to much  _ and nothing would come out.  _ The thought made fresh tears burn, mouth opening in a wordless shriek of emptiness. He wanted his Thomas back.

…

Thomas walked into the house, keys jiggling loudly through the silence.

“Alex I'm home, baby girl…” He slipped off his shoes, hearing a gasp.

“T-thomas?” Thomas’ heart clenched, he sounded so frail, so  _ broken _ .

“Yeah, baby girl I'm here…” he slipped off his coat too, now opening the door to the bedroom. He walked in, and it was like a siren went off.

“Red! R-red, red!” Alex sobbed, shaking so violently in the chair, he creaked in protest.

Thomas’ stomach dropped with his heart, rushing over to Alex's tear stained face. He was shaking so violently, cheeks so wet.

He quickly released his ankles and wrists, allowing him to fall into Thomas’ lap.

He felt the guilt climb him, watching Alex grind desperately into his clothed stomach, bladder still stuffed, full, between them.

“Thomas! It hurts!” He sobbed, burying his head in his shoulder, tears wetting his shirt. The guilt began to climb higher when Alex clung tighter to him, like he was so afraid Thomas would leave again, Alex wouldn't let him go.

When he made a move to stand up, Alex wouldn't let him, whining and keeping him on the ground with him.

“I can bring you to the bathroom, baby girl, I'll keep you safe, I promise I won't leave…” he soothed, but Alex wouldn't listen, keeping him on the floor with him. Thomas eventually gave in, merely shaking off a pillow from the bed, tucking it between Alex's legs. He touched Alex's bladder, flinching at the way Alex twitched back, hips stuttering. “You can let go, baby girl, no more waiting. Not now, not ever…”

“Can't-” Alex responded, voice shy and shaking, whimpering through tears. “Hurts-  _ locked-”  _ he babbled.

Thomas felt his blood run cold. He had completely forgotten about that. 

Locking- it was almost like a human defense mechanism. And it wasn't just with the bladder, happening to the stomach, sometimes even the lungs. Of course it was  _ very dangerous. _ It automatically stopped, previously needed when humans had other things to worry about like being eaten alive than needed to pee, or their hungry, so their bodies locked up until the were safe. It never really left when humans evolved, of course some people were less affected than others, and poor Alex seemed to have gotten the short straw.

Thomas shushed him gently, placing a hand on his bladder. Slowly, he began to rub it, easily Alex into it. It takes soft, soothing motions to unlock someone, and though he would, Thomas really didn't want Alex take Alex to the ER because of this.

“It's okay, baby girl, see… Shh, you're safe, safe with me, right baby girl?”

Alex whimpered, both watching as his cock jumped, spurting desperately into the pillow. Quickly, it stopped, and Alex gave another helpless mewl. Thomas kept one hand on his bladder, the other reach up to Alex's cheeks, brushing the stained skin.

“Love you so much baby girl, you're so good for me, honey, you did amazing baby girl.” Thomas kissed his neck, going down his shoulder. He felt Alex untense, releasing another spurt, longer than the last, but stopping before Alex could go anymore.

Alex began babbling nonsensically, the pillow darkening between his legs with every spurt Thomas was able to manage from him.

Halfway through their endeavor, the pillow was soaked, leaking onto his legs and between Alex's legs, who'd managed to get a steady dribble out. Thomas' convinced Alex to let him pick him up, cradling the small man in his arms, keeping the wet pillow crushed between Alex's thighs.

Alex's stream stopped once again when he stood, taking him to the bathroom and lowering both of them into the bathtub.

Ignoring his clothes, he turn the knob, letting warm water spray wildly to fill the tub, removing the pillow and dropping it overside the tub.

“T-thomas- so close, a-almost-” Alex whimpered, thumbing his fingers over Thomas’ hand in his bladder. He let Alex guide him, work his soft fingers over Alex's softer flesh, easing the last bits of discomfort out of him, finally releasing the last bursting stream. Alex sighed, but it mingled with a whimper, sounding scared. Thomas only held him tighter, curling him in his arms.

He worked slow, soothingly, washing Alex's hair and his face, moving the soap sweetly around his body. Alex let him, exchanging small kisses when he wanted them, taking the aftercare such unlike he normally would. When they finished, Alex let Thomas take him out, mind small, enjoying the soft fluffiness of the towel.

“Do you want pajamas, baby girl?” Thomas asked calmly, voice gently and easing on Alex. Alex shook his head, clenching his fingers in an grabbing motion. Thomas obliged, smiling as he took Alex back in his arms, clothes changed from soaking them in the bath with him.

He stripped of the T-shirt first, the fitting the large thing over Alex's braided hair, naked underneath. Thomas fit himself against Alex's back, sweet, comfortable, safe. He wrapped his arms around Alex's body, keeping the light on, just as he knew Alex liked it after a scene. Especially when it goes wrong.

“I love you, Alex. My baby girl, too perfect for me.” Alex took the praise, breathing it in deeply. “Promise I won't  _ ever _ do that to you again.” He sniffed Alex's hair savouring how…  _ Alex  _ it smelled.

“I know.” He replied cutely, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuteeeeeeee request.  
> Anymore?


	13. Alex/Thomas

Alex whimpered, rubbing his sleep deprived eyes. He stretched, feeling Thomas’ body against his own. He smiled. He always slept better when Thomas was there, feeling fresh and rejuvenated in the morning.

“Hey baby girl.” Thomas yawned, shifting around behind him. Alex smiled, ready to move and face him when he felt it.

 _Wet._ Everywhere, between his legs, up his back, the mattress, the blanket. He made a small nose, face going red with embarrassment. In the dark it would be hard to see, but that didn’t bother the fact that you could still _smell it_ \- and it was _strong_.

Thomas wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist, making it impossible for him not to notice, pulling his body taut to Alex’s. Alex whimpered, pulling away. _How was he supposed to defend this?_ He was a grown man yet he still pissed the bed. _Someone else’s_ bed.

“Alex?” He made a noise, covering his face with his hands, shame burning him up.

He used to wet the bed when he was in the system, jumping from house to house, from time zone to time zone, though it wasn’t too drastic, all the trips took a toll on him. In the car, or on the plane, or train, or bus, he was expected to be obedient. Not to ask for food, or drinks, or rest stops. When he got to a new house he’d be very likely to be desperate, but also very shy. _And it wasn't polite to ask for their bathroom the second they got there_. He’d end up waiting until his guide left, but by then he was in bed, hoping he could just make it till morning. He never did.

But it quickly evolved into more, even if he used the bathroom before, he just wet the bed. He wasn’t sure if it was his body trying to make something more familiar, but in one house he was treated so _nice_ \- and he didn’t know how to cope with it. He understood that if he wet the bed it was a punishment he needed, but they didn’t. Told him it was normal, not a problem. That’s when he started doing it for the attention he so craved. He’d pee, get loved, then go back to bed and he _loved it_. Soon the guilt took over, messing the sheets they had to wash every night, and he tried to stop- but he couldn’t.

He got it under control before he went to college, but it did happen once or twice when the work was too much, but lately it’s been more constant. _And now he’s finally done it infront of Thomas_

“I’m sorry-” He started, letting Thomas twist him around. He felt the wetness seep around him, making him blush harder.

“No, baby girl- it’s okay, don’t be sorry.” He pushed Alex’s hands down, forcing Alex to look at him. “You don’t need to be embarrassed, Darling.” he assured him, pressing him closer.

Thomas’ shirt and boxers grew slightly damp at the connection, letting Alex bury his head in Thomas’ shoulder.

“I don’t know why this happened, I’m sorry-” He mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. Thomas pressed his palm to Alex’s back, rubbing it.

“You’re probably stressed, it’s alright.” He kissed the top of Alex’s head, pressing their hips together. Alex gasped, feeling his morning wood brush against Thomas’. He shivered, letting out a breath. Thomas pushed his hips again, letting them rub together in the mess.

“R-right now?” Alex pulled his head up, looking up at him, “In this mess?”

Thomas chuckled, brushing off Alex’s statement, “Baby girl, I want to do this _because_ of the mess.” Alex felt his breath hitch, cock jumping. He didn’t know why that sounded so appealing, but _god it did._

Thomas flipped them over, hovering over Alex on his elbows, knee in the wet sheets below him. Alex’s blush deepend, making a move to cover his face again, but Thomas stopped him.

“Baby girl~” He sung hand moving down Alex’s stomach. That’s when his bladder jumped, still enticingly full. Alex choked over himself, _how the hell did he piss so much and still need to go?_ “You made quite the mess.” He chuckled, brushing their cocks together.

Alex moaned, thrusting his hips, the movement sending shock through his bladder. He felt a spurt, crying out involuntarily to stop the flow. His eyes went wide, looking to Thomas. It was so obvious he felt it, and Alex could’ve died right there. But Thomas continued to grind them together, pushing into Alex’s bladder. He whimpered, letting out another forced spurt.

“My little baby still has to go?” He leaned down, kissing Alex on the cheek.

“Please-” Alex whined, making a move to get up, “I do! I have to go-” He cried, the hand on his bladder insisting.

“You’ve already wet the bed.” He declared, pushing harder, “Wouldn’t make it any worse by using it again, would it?” Alex shook his head, still trying to get away. Thomas leaned down, dipping closer to his ear, “Color?”

“Green!” Alex shouted, bucking his hips up. The pressure was so intense, and the relief so tempting, feeling the stream at the tip of his cock, ready to be released. “Green, green, greengreengreen!”

He felt it burst, pushing his hips into Thomas’ faster, the friction it created making him lightheaded. Piss soaked through quickly, hitting Thomas’ clothed cock, then spreading. They continued to grind through it, heavy pants leaving their mouths.

He felt his orgasm build, bladder still releasing, desperately trying to chase it. Thomas was close too, he could feel it, in the way his hips stuttered every other thrust, messing with the pattern. His cock was dripping with piss and precome, boxers destryed, the sheets dirtied, the smell hitting him. It was all so intense, the feeling of the wet fabric all around him, soaking through him and making the wet material brush over his cock. He pulled Thomas down for a kiss, making it just as messy as he was, lips, teeth, tongue, biting something at some point.

He was so close, both frantically trying to search for pleasure. His stream finally ended, but their movements nerves ceased.

“C-close, baby girl?” Thomas grunted, bed shaking around them. He gave a particularly hard push, shoving their pelvis’’ together in his blind excavation. Alex cried out, mouth slamming shut, followed by his eyes, indescribably pleasure overcoming him.

He shot come into his boxers, only adding to the mess, watching Thomas yank his weeping cock from his boxers. Alex felt his body tense up again, wave after wave of desire tumbling through him, and it felt _so good_. Thomas gave a few pointed thrusts into his hand, noting how wet his cock was in his hand, coming onto Alex’s stomach with a moan.

He huffed, falling down next to Alex and cradling him in his arms. “W-what about the b-bed?” He breathed, voice airy, “We’re a mess.” He reasoned, but Thomas ignored him.

“Sleep now, mess later.” Thomas assured him, pulling him closer. “Besides, what happened if you what the bed again? Might as well just wait.” He snuggled into Alex’ back, ignoring the blush the spread over his body.

“Well if this was any indication of what would happen if I wet the bed, I don’t think we’ll ever leave.” Alex sassed, twisting around to face him.

“I don’t see a problem with that.” Thomas smiled, planting a kiss on Alex’s lips. Alex merely rolled his eyes, tucking under Thomas’ arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADORABLE


	14. Maria/Eliza

Eliza cuddled the small girl in her arms. She could do nothing but watch as she rode it out, Maria’s mouth opening and closing through small whimpers.   
She  _ always  _ had nightmares. It was almost a normal thing, falling into a routine when they happened. Eliza would wake up to the sounds, scared whimpers, or the kicks or the screams. It didn’t matter, but Eliza always woke up first, and is ready to help. Maria requested not to be woken up, and Eliza still doesn’t know why, but she knows enough not to push. They’re almost always about James, and Eliza can do nothing but watch as her girlfriend his torn apart every night by the man. He’s certainly lucky he’s gone missing, if Eliza could just get her hands on him-

Maria gasped, shooting up like a bullet. “‘Liza!” She screamed, voice hoarse with sleep. The tears had been non-stop since the nightmare started, Eliza steadily brushing them off as they came, taking the girl in her arms. Maria folded into her side, her sobs loud, ugly things, Eliza wished she could chase away. “Bad- bad… don’t d-deserve you- nobody-” She choked, wrapping her arms around Eliza’s bare stomach.

She craved skin-to-skin contact after a nightmare. Eliza learned this quickly. It connected her to something, and it was the very first thing Eliza used when she found out about the nightmares.

 

_ “See this?” Eliza cooed, taking Maria’s hand. She pushed it over her own stomach, forcing Maria to feel her own skin, her own warmth, her own flesh. Then she took her fingers and brought it over to her stomach, Eliza’s pale skin glowing in the moonlight of their open window. “And this?” _

_ “Yes.” Maira whimpered, “Skin. My skin, your skin.” She cried, more tears slipping down her cheeks. _

_ “The same. You are no less than me. We are the same.” Eliza brushed Maria’s fingers over her breasts, rubbing them higher. “These are ours, okay?” She did the same to Maria’s chest, her breasts larger than Eliza’s, both covered only by their bras, “These are the same. Not for hurting- for loving.” Eliza continued, bring her face to Maria’s neck. “Skin is for adoring.” She planted a kiss on them, traveling up Maria’s jaw. She brushed away the hair that naturally fell over her eye, “And I adore it.” _

 

Maira pushed their bodies together, moving her legs to cover Eliza’s. More skin, more contact. Her panties were dark, soaked over Eliza’s dry ones. “B-bad, shouldn’t wet-” She croaked, sobbing over to Eliza.

“Pretty.” Eliza said simply, pulling her closer. She ran a finger of the wet fabric of Eliza’s underwear, finding her clit and pressing sharply. “So pretty when you’re wet.” Eliza praised, laying Maria on her pillow.

“N-not bad.” Maria shivered,

“Not bad.” Eliza confirmed, dipping her fingers into the underwear.

Maria always wet the bed. And Eliza always had the same reaction.  _ She did find it hot, even when her girlfriend was hurting… don’t get the wrong idea though. Eliza gets hot when her girlfriend his hurting because it shows Maria that she’s okay, they’re both okay, and they love each other. _

“See you’re pretty piss-soaked panties?” Eliza’s mouth spat, filthy on her tongue, but beautiful to Maria’s ears. “See what a pretty mess you made?” Eliza ran two fingers on either side of Maria’s soaked pussy, taking in the shape.

“Pretty…” Maria echoed, her little space very, very little.

“Yes, you’re my beautiful princess, aren’t you?” Eliza took her fingers and wet them with Maria’s piss, taking them and running it over her clit delicately. “You’ll make a pretty queen for me, won’t you?”

Maria shivered, moaning on Eliza’s fingers. She pushed her hips down harder, searching for the friction she craved. “Please-” She whimpered, crying for Eliza. “More- more- close…” She breathed.

Eliza sang praise to her as she continued to work her clit, “Come, come like this, nothing else, just this…” Maria cried out, tears falling down her cheeks. She thrust into Eliza’s hand taking her face, bring it to hers. She connected their lips, moving for something real, something she could touch, taste, feel, see. Maria whimpered against the soft flesh, feeling her body tighten as her orgasm slammed into her. It wasn’t very strong, but it was satisfying, making her body shake while she wore it off.

Eliza merely stood, walking into the bathroom and turning on the light. It was bright in their dark room, the golden glow met with the sound of running bathwater. When Eliza came back, her bra and panties were gone, leaving only bare skin for Maria to touch. Took of Maria’s lacy bra, followed by the matching soaked underwear, picking up Maria from the wet spot on the bed. It wasn’t very easy to carry the girl, but sometimes she could make a few exceptions.

She set Maria on the side of the tub silently, letting her gaze at the water filling the tub. A drawer creaked open as Eliza fished for a hair tie, then a hair clip, attaching her hair to the top of her head with the clip. She pulled Maira’s curls, balancing them onto of her head in a messy bun, wrapping the tie around them.

Eliza took Maria and set ehr in the tub, following her in. She washed her up, let her savor the heat of the water, taking turns exchanging kisses and the soap. They stayed like that until the water was cold, skin pruny, popping the drain open.

They stayed, room warm with steam, until the water was gone.

“Look at your pretty lips,” She brushed a finger over Maria’s sollowen womanhood, brushing them with two fingers. She pulled up hair, making a trail of Maria’s arousal. “Oh, and what’s this.” She paused at the swell of her stomach, prodding the bulge. Maria whined, spurting into the empty bathtub.

“Gotta-gotta go.” She whimpered, taking Eliza’s hand and pressing it to her soaking pussy.

“Mean or sweet?” Eliza asked, almost like a color check, but for Maria.   
“Both.” She answered surely, and Eliza took it, knowing exactly what it meant.

“Don’t piss, Maria. Understand me?” Maria nodded, pushing Eliza’s hips closer to hers. They grinded together, sweet moans passing their lips, swallowed by they other in a barrage of kisses.

“U-understood.” Maria whimpered, jaw slack in a moan.

Eliza took a hand, taking one of Maria’s neglected breasts in her hands, hovering over her bladder with the other. She found on the of the lines of Maria’s breast, marking it with her finger. The scar was rather large compared to the other one, pressing to it gently, “Pretty?” Eliza asked, pressing her hand to Maira’s bladder.

“No.” She responded, earning her a push. Maira cried out, piss shooting into the bathtub.   
“No more messes, Maria, you already made one in the bed.” Eliza scolded, but it was sweet, serene. “That was the wrong answer, Princess.”

“Not pretty, ugly.”   
“Not ugly.” Eliza assured, brushing her finger over Maria’s nipple, “Pretty?” She asked again, thumbing the bud.

“Yes.” Another push, another spirit. Maria could feel her control slipping, bladder positively aching under Eliza’s fingers. “ _ Yes.” _ Maira repeated, unsure of why she was being punished.

“This is your skin, right?” She referred to the bud, taking the nub between two fingers.

“Yes.”

Then she moved back to the larger scar, then to a smaller one, to all the small lines littering her breasts. “And this is your skin?”

“Yes.”

“So why is only part of it pretty?” Eliza pushed harder, making Maria cry out. The last of her revolve melted, giving way to the feeling. She knew Eliza would forgive her, pissing forcefully into her legs. Eliza rubbed her through it, a smile dancing over her lips.

“It is pretty.” Maria smiled. “You think it’s pretty.” She giggled.

“Every part of you is pretty.” Eliza responded, kissing her again, small and light. She ignored the piss around them, taking Maria in her arms.

“Not bad, not bad for making a mess?”   
“Not at all.”   
“You like messy girls.” Maria giggled.

Eliza smiled, her little princess’ mood pick up. “I guess I do.” She replied, kissing Maria’s cheek. “I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one, it was really calming. Really sweet.


	15. Alex/Thomas, Omega/Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega!Alex Alpha!Thomas

Alex growled, shoving his bag against the wall.  _ How did he forget his suppressants?! _ That wasn’t something you just  _ forget. _

“Alex- where the hell did you go?” Thomas yelled, the sound echoing through his mansion of a house.

He and Alex were sent to Monticello for some ‘official business’ they needed to attend to, but it wasn’t until a week later. Since Thomas had a house down there, it was easily decided they would stay there, and Alex was the lucky contender that got to come with him. Of course it was because of his secondary sex. He was an Omega, and Thomas was an Alpha.

It seemed that was the only reason for putting them together. Alex was the only Omega in the cabinet and that often meant being paired with the multiple Alphas. It was logical, and Alex understood that, but it didn’t mean he was supposed to like it. Alphas and Omegas were  _ designed _ to work seamlessly, work with each other, agree with each other, so dynamically they were the best pair. Two Alphas tend to fight for dominance, disagree on even the things they agree on, it just wasn’t a good thing for a diplomatic negotiation. And there weren’t any Betas in the cabinet so that was just out of the question.

But damn, sometimes Alex hated being an Omega. “What do you want?” Alex screamed back, continuing to rummage through his bag in a desperate attempt to find what he needed.

“I just want to make sure you’re settling in.”

Alex let his arms fall, finally giving up. He didn’t have his suppressants. He let a small smile replace his frown though, taking Thomas’ words. Maybe he was trying to make it better for both of them.

“I’m in my room.” Alex called back weakly, curling up on the floor.

His skin was crawling, uneasily filling with heat. It had been  _ years _ since his last heat, he wasn’t even sure what to do. When he found out his was an Omega, he was in a particularly rough house. They didn’t care about Male Omegas, called him a disgrace, forced him to take suppressants and pretend to be a Beta his entire childhood. He never really grew out of it, once he learn what heats were, he decided it would just be easier to keep the suppressants, but that did have  _ huge _ consequences.  _ Like when you forget your suppressants. _

He didn’t even know what to expect. What would happen after being on them for so long? What would it do to him? What was it going to do to Thomas? He shivered, running his fingers through his hair.

“Alex-” Alex jumped, eyes narrowing on the figure that appeared in his doorway. “Holy shit-” Thomas swore, covering his mouth and nose with a palm. “Alex-?” Thomas choked through his hand, eyes going wide.

Alex stared at him, mouth pursed in distaste. “What’s  _ your _ problem?” Alex crossed his arms, shifting in his seat.

“Alex… d-don’t you have…?” Alex snapped his head around, eyeing him, 

“Have what?” He snarled, feeling his body defensively curl up.

“ _ Suppressants, Alex!” _ He hissed, blushing tremendously. That’s when the scent hit him. It wasn’t his own, but Thomas’, his arousal prominent compared to the lonely emptiness of the house. Alex’s mouth fell open, eyes going wide. They traveled down Thomas’ frame, finding the bulge in his jeans. “You- smell-” Thomas grunted, eyelids fluttering. “ _ Really good _ .”

Alex blushed, taking his hand and bringing it behind him. Slowly he lifted his ass, running his hand over the seam in his pants, finding it soaked. He whimpered, lifting his hand to the light, finding it shimmering with a thick liquid, wet and slippery. Thomas made another noise in the doorway, tumbling into the room.

“We have guests coming here tonight, Alexander.” He rushed into the room, ignoring Alex’s cry of protest. Still remaining on the floor at the foot of his bed. Thomas rummaged through the drawers, then unfinding of what he wanted, to the closet. He popped open both doors, digging through the suits and outfits hung up in a neat color-coded pattern.

He came out with a laptop, then a box, hearing it’s contents shift around as he tossed the items on the bed.

“I don’t care what you do, just try to make yourself decent before they arrive. They are expecting  _ both  _ of us.” Thomas replied, biting his lip.

Alex was shaking at the end of the bed, tears forming in his eyes. His bright chocolate orbs glowed, helpless to the things he was feeling. “Alpha…” he whimpered, crawling onto the bed.

Thomas shook violently, a strong wave of desire coursing through him. But he held his head up, Alex wasn’t his Omega, and he didn’t need to do things they’d both surely regret.

He pulled open the computer, pulling up google and throwing off the lid to the box. Tons of knotted toys were strewn across it, making Alex drip with slick.

“Do whatever you need, okay?” Alex whimpered, nodding.

He heard Thomas curse, closing the door behind him. Slowly Alex inched towards the computer, pulling up the most generic porn he could think of, fingering over the toys in the box.

He stripped from his clothes, already soaked with slick, pressing the first video that popped up. He barely needed any prep, not even bothering to stick his fingers in, and he knew it probably wasn’t the best idea, but he did it  _ rough _ .

He pulled out one of the medium sized toys, lining it up with his slicked open ass. He pressed it lightly to his hole, feeling the toy press against him, video forgotten- his mind wandered. His involuntarily thought about Thomas, groaning at what he’d seen. The way Thomas cursed, his blush,  _ how big he looked in his pants _ . Alex cried out, slipping the toy in further. He could almost hear Thomas’ voice, telling him off or praising him, fingers brushing over his skin delicately or slapping him  _ hard. _

Alex moaned, pushing the toy in further. He could feel the knot at the base, mouth falling open and eyes closing in ecstasy. Thomas danced across his blackened vision, his scent wafting through the room- too much.  _ So much _ .

He felt his body explode into new sensations, dizzily tumbling to the floor. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t understand what he was feeling, all he knew was he wanted Alpha. And there was an Alpha here, only a few doors down, his scent head spinning. Alex groaned again, cock still hard, he tried to pull on his boxers, crying out when they constrained his leaking cock. He wiped away the sweat on his face, heat flooding his entire system. His body felt like it was an electric fence, sensitive to every touch, smell, sound, body screaming with lightning.

He slammed into the door, wobbly on his feet. His body ached to be touched, everything on fire, his head spinning. He wasn't sure what to do, or where to go, just wanted to be with Alpha.

He inhaled deeply on the other side of the door, whimpering when he caught the strong scent of Thomas. His arousal was overbearing, making enormous amounts of slick pour into his boxers briefs. He groaned, pushing through the haze and down the hallway, coming up to the door where the smell was strongest.

When he opened that door-

_ Fuck. _

Thomas had his own computer, sitting in front of his curled body, pants down, shirt up, cock out. His knot was  _ huge _ , and Alex watched the way Thomas pumped himself, fast and hard, squeezing his knot every now and then. Alex was  _ salivating _ , slick falling thickly to the floor, pushing the door open further.

“ _ Alpha- _ ” He whined, falling to the floor with a thump.

“Alex!” Thomas screeched, pushing the computer away. He grabbed for a pillow, shoving it over his lap. “What the hell-!” His eyes went wide at the sight of the smaller man, hair messy, naked except for his scent-leaking, soaked in slick boxers.

“Alpha!” He jumped onto the bed, scrambling around on Thomas’ lap. Grabbing his face he pulled him down for a kiss, mouth tingling in delight at the contact. His ground his ass down on Thomas’ arousal, feeling him buck up into the slick ridden underwear.

“Alex-” He groaned, pushing the boy off, but Alex insisted, grinding down harder. “Alex, no!” Thomas yelled, working himself away from him. He set Alex on the bed, falling to the floor and buckling his pants. Alex could smell his distress, but didn’t seem to care, arms extended it grab him. “Alex- we can’t- I don’t want you to regret this!” Thomas pushed Alex away, watching him fall helplessly onto the bed.

“Alpha?” He simpered, grabbing the pillow that previously rested over Thomas’ knot. He shivered, pulling it to his face.

“I’m going to try to find some suppressants- but the south is very…  _ pro- _ that kind of thing. Most stores refuse to sell them.” He appeared to be talking to himself more than anyone else, Alex too busy grinding into the pillow. At least it provided him the minimal relief it did.

He looked up at Thomas, eyes big, “Wan’ Alpha.” He pouted, reaching out again. Thomas shook his head,

“Just make yourself decent. I’ll be back.” Alex squeezed the pillow tighter, head spinning in confusion. 

_ Wasn’t his Alpha supposed to be with him? _ He didn’t understand why Thomas was rejecting him  _ when he needed him _ . He felt tears, hot on his face, body still unbearable hot. His cock stood flush against his stomach, red with arousal. “Don’t wan’ me?”

Thomas ran his fingers through his hair, scent changing once again. He sat down on the corner of the bed, taking Alex’s hand. Despite their relationship in the past, Alex was an Omega, and Thomas an Alpha, he still felt it his duty to make sure Alex was okay.  _ And he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to be Alex’s Alpha _ .

“Listen to me. I’m just going to the store, get you somethin’ that’ll make it more comfortable, okay?” Thomas brushed his thumb over Alex knuckles.

Alex watched, felt, trying his hardest not to pounce. “Okay.” He whispered, pleading him to hurry. He still felt that nagging, his heated Omega brain trying to tell him Alpha didn’t want him. “Quick?”   
“I’ll be quick.” Thomas assured, tucking his knot painfully into his pants, zipping them up. He walked out the door, closing Alex in his room, where the scent was strongest, hoping to keep it that way.

…

Alex really hadn’t meant to look. But he was so  _ needy,  _ and he wanted to be touched, and see, and feel- so he took Thomas’ computer and looked. Thomas had already been watching his own to get off, but Alex wasn’t prepared for what it was.  _ Holding, Desperation, pissing, wetting- _ The list goes on, but it was very categorized. 

Alpha wanted these things.

These things would get Alpha’s attention.

He didn’t even care how it made him feel, hell he wasn’t even sure how it made him feel, but he wanted his Alpha.

Bounding for the kitchen, Alex grabbed the largest glass he could find and filled it, drinking at least three glasses. He might’ve done more, but he lost track after, already feeling the affects. He perched himself delicately on a stool right next to the kitchen island, trying not to let the heat get to him. He could feel the slick pooling in his underwear, taking out his cock. He began to palm himself, little whimpers passing his lips as he did, just trying to manage the feeling. He bit his lip, body sensitive, orgasm building, trying to push it off as long as he could.

He bladder was steadily filling, on top of how full it had already been, making him moan. He  _ liked it _ , the way it felt, how it stretched him, the bulge of his stomach, the  _ burning _ , the tingling- He gasped, shooting into his hand. He cried out, feeling the heat consume him, his cock not even softening a little, staying hard in his fist. He just wanted his Alpha.

…

Thomas didn’t even think he been gone that long, giving up after the third store. Like he said before, the south was very pro-life, pro birth, and weren’t ones to discriminate Omegas. They thought heats were a beautiful, natural thing that they shouldn’t be ashamed of, and Thomas agreed, it was just sometimes suppressants would be helpful. They weren’t just a birth prevention, but just something that helped with the pain, and the actual heat, so he didn’t have a problem with them like most people in Virginia did. Except that also meant most of the stores refused to sell them.

He unlocked the door, pulling out the key and throwing it in the small bowl, shucking off his coat. And  _ fuck _ \- the  _ smell _ . It hit him like a ton of bricks. It was so  _ strong,  _ scented like cinnamon and strawberries, an odd combination that was surprisingly pleasant, at least to him.

“Aaaalpha!” Alex moaned, from the kitchen, making Thomas jump.

“Honey, I’m sorry, I couldn’t find-” Alex flew out of the kitchen like a bullet, leaping into Thomas’ arms like a dog.

He braced for it, picking Alex up because if he didn’t they both would have fallen, and cradling him. “Don’t care- don’t want them, want _ you. _ ” He pulled at Thomas’ shirt, “Too hot- no clothes.” He whined, flipping his body to straddle his stomach, grinding his still exposed cock into Thomas.

“Alex!” Thomas groaned, feeling his knot bulge again. He closed his eyes, setting him down. “Calm down.” He opened them, trying to focus on the red, distressed face in front of him, but his eyes kept trailing lower. He shut them again, “You need to put some clothes on.”

“Too hot- off. Need them off.”

“No, our guests are coming over, and you need clothes for that.” He pushed Alex into the bedroom, watching him compile too easily.  _ Hope he wasn’t getting the wrong Idea. _   
“Too hot.” He confirmed, flopping onto the bed. “Need you-” He tried to pull Thomas down with him, but he resisted.

“How about…” He took out a pair of Alex’s shorts from his bag, then a T-shirt. “Just this?”   
“Too hot.” He repeated, hand on his cock, pumping. Thomas swallowed a moan, pushing down his own flare of heat.

“I will help you,  _ but only _ if you put this on first.” Alex’s eyes lit up, hand leaving his body. He still ground his hips down, but he stared at Thomas.

“Yes! Help- you’ll help me after. After clothes.” He giggled, letting Thomas put the shirt on him.

“W-what do you do about that?” He pointed at Alex’s underwear, the slick pooling on the sheets and saturating his underwear.

“Dunno.” Alex responded dumly, mind fried. “Never had it before.” He giggled, kicking his legs out for Thomas to put the shorts on. He hesitated,

“What about the pants?” Thomas sounded slightly annoyed, but also a little happy, like he was trying to convince a child to put pants on. And in a way he was. Alex sarcasm seemed to stay though, because his response was still as witty as ever.

“We don’t wear pants.” Alex replied, dead serious. He pointed to the shirt, “Too hot- too wet. No clothes.” He glared at Thomas, “But yes clothes?”

“Yes clothes.” Thomas pulled them on Alex, just as a doorbell rang.

“Guests?”

“Mhm.” Thomas hurried out of the room, opening the door.

He ran to greet two Alpha’s, Alex could smell them, leaving Alex to sit at the set table. Food was laid out before him, but he was completely distracted by the heat overbearing him, and suddenly embarrassment.  _ What had he been doing?! _ They could probably smell him, call him a disgrace, kick him out- he didn’t know what to do. He was an Omega, all alone with two Alpha’s he didn’t know, his heat taking control of his brain. He felt more tears gather in his eyes-

But

He had Thomas.

The tears fell, just as Thomas came into view, breathing a sigh of relief.  _ He wasn’t alone.  _ Thomas sat down next to him, leading the two guest to sit across from him. They were two ladies, the one across from Alex had darker skin and black hair, while the other was blonde.

The raven haired held out her hand, “I’m Sarah, and this is Ally.” She pointed at the blonde. “We are here to discuss the equilibrium movement between the Alpha’s of the court and the… uh hem- Omega.” She eyed Alex, his frenzic gaze and unstilling movements gathering attention. “Is he alright?” She pointed, face contorting into one of sympathy.

“It is obvious he is in  estrus, but I believe what she is referring to is, why you scheduled this meeting when he would be… occupied.” Ally smiled, her own sympathy showing.

“Uh- you see…” Thomas looked to Alex, knowing he’d have to choose his words carefully. He watched Alex shift in his chair… and he paused. The wasn’t his heat moving, it was  _ him _ , and he’d seen it enough times to know what it means… He coughed, “He was a foster, and in previous homes, he was forced into surpressents and has taken them since.” He paused for their collective gasps, “But he seemed to have forgotten to bring them, and the South doesn’t sell them. Our apologies, I am very sorry for this inconvenience.”

They nodded, returning to the discussion at hand. Thomas did most of the talking for the two of them, and at that it wasn’t very much. Alex continued to shift in his seat, which the two women dismissed with etiquette, assuming it was his heat. Thomas knew better though, the way he shifted  _ down,  _ not around, or the way he’d reach down and  _ grab himself _ , not to do anything but hold.

All resolve was lost when Alex audibly  _ whimpered _ , the two girls stopping mid-conversation. His head fell on Thomas’ shoulders and the girl watched, equal looks of adoration. “That’s so cute.” He heard one whisper, the same one turning to him, “We can continue another time, when you’re Omega isn’t in need of your attention.” She stood up, taking Sarah with her. They walked themselves out, shouting something about contact when he was available, but it was lost as the door slammed shut.

Alex didn’t even wait a second, pushing out of his chair and taking Thomas with him. “Alpha…” He whispered, falling to the floor. He let out a pained moan, grasping himself through his shorts. “You said you’d help later. Later is now.” He whined, grinding into his hand.

“Oh, Darling. You’ve done it now.” He growled, palming his own hardness through his pants. He lunged tackling Alex to the floor and pressing a kiss to his neck. He snuck his teeth over the small gland, sniffing into it, hearing Alex moan in response.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Thomas groaned, pushing his hips into Alex’s stomach. He mewled in response, hand flying to grab his cock. “I can tell, you’re so desperate, aren’t you?” He snarled.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Alex cried, wrapping his arms around Thomas’ back. He picked him up, leading him to Alex’s bedroom, tossing him onto the bed.

“Teasing me, baby girl?” Thomas hissed, opening the closet, “Holding just for me?” he emerged with panties, all different colors in his hand. “How about we give you a little punishment?”

“Please-  _ Alpha. _ ” He whimpered, hand gripping his cock with a pained groan. “So bad- for Alpha…”

“So sweet, huh Darling?” He ran his fingers over Alex's hip, sitting behind him.

Slowly he took of Alex's shirt, taking in the shape of the body he longed to touch for forever, body moving with him. The sweet smell of his scent was making his head spin and his heart pound, his Omega, doing this all for him…

He reached for his underwear next, stripping Alex was his pants and the  _ so, so _ wet fabric of the underwear. He sucked in a breath, only ever being allowed to imagine what this would be like. He stared, unable to look away, from Alex’s cock, sprung out and red beneath his grasp. It was leaking, desperately holding back against the flood he’d been holding for hours.

“So pretty, baby girl.” He cooed, taking it in his hands. Alex whispered a long string of ‘yes’ repeating it like it was the only word he knew, bucking into his hand. He whimpered, letting out another desperate spurt into Thomas’ hand. “Ah, ah, ah-” Thomas pinched the head, cutting it off, “Not yet, Darling.” Alex whimpered but nodded, more slick slipping onto the bed.  _ Oh, and Thomas could smell it, so strong and oh so sweet. _

He pulled on the first pair of panties, light blue, flush against his red skin. Then the next, dark and sexy in black, covering the innocence of the first. He repeated almost a total of ten more times, layering the underwear until Alex would be unable to grab himself anymore.

“Can’t” He cried, grabbing desperately at the mound. “Gotta- gotta hold, hold for Alpha-” He cried, spurting into the panties. He whimpered.

“Not yet, baby girl, almost done.” He pulled out something else, light blue like the first set of undergarments. It was a cute, full-body length onesie. Thomas worked in his feet first, then his legs, stopping once he reached Alex’s ass, slick already attempting to seep through the thick layers. He made Alex stand, body stiff and not without hesitation, working it over his body so he could sit back down, this time on Thomas’ lap. Thomas zipped it up, stripping himself of his shirt and pants first. “You wanted your Alpha, now you can have him- but only if you can stay dry.”

Alex whined, “Hot- too hot!” Body burning beneath the layers. Thomas only smiled, biting at his exposed neck. He nibbled, feeling Alex shift in his seat, the sweet smell of his slick gathered with the feeling of it on his leg, along with-

“Oh, no, baby girl, you didn’t think you’d get away with that did you?” He snickered, feeling around his front. He found his hand, grabbing desperately through the onesie, trying to hold the bet he could, but the multiple layers keeping him from. “I can smell you,  _ Darling _ .”

“I’m s-sorry-” He cried, turning around in Thomas’ lap. He was so full, his bladder throbbing, stuck between the waistbands of all the layers. He grinding against him again, body positively aching. “Please- just please, _ Alpha- _ ” He cut off with a sob, “ _ Please- _ ”

“It’s okay, Honey…” Thomas but a hand on his back, pulling his chest taut with his own, sensing Alex’s distress. He was doing something special for his Alpha, and if the Alpha didn’t accept that was like a  _ huge _ moral degrading, “Let go, just for me, it’s okay baby girl.”

The soft hiss was instant, even through the layers of fabric, feeling the warmth seep through. Alex fell forward, mouth wide open in pleasure, head hitting his shoulder. He grinded forward, the wetness finally making it through the onesie, hitting Thomas’ clothed groin. He moaned, rutting into it desperately, feeling his knot grow through his pants. Alex whined, feeling it too. “Sooo good, so good for me, my good little Omega, my precious baby girl-” Alex slammed his mouth against Thomas’, cutting off his praise. He pushed his body down, showing his need, pants still leaking, the hiss never ceasing. 

Thomas lost all control, clawing at the zipper before finally getting it undone, ripping the wet fabric off Alex’s body. He was still pissing forcfully into the panites, but Thomas didn’t care, ripping every single layer off. He was actually surprised how much Alex could hold in there, his stream stopping suddenly, surprised my Thomas’ boldness.

“No!” Thomas ran his hand over Alex’s hips, stopping at his ass, “You did this, you wanted this, so don’t stop on my account.” He hissed, ripping his hard cock from his underwear. Alex’s ass was slicked open, ready for an Alpha knot from heat, the skin red, hole puckered.

Thomas wasted no time, lining up with no prep, and  _ slamming in _ . Alex  _ screamed _ , body quivering as release came to him again. He pissed into the thick pile of clothes beneath him, slick pouring around Thomas’ cock, squelching with every thrust. Alex was so sensitive from the teasing, and how strong his first heat was, was coming before he was even finished pissing, orgasm wracking through his body. He squeezed around Thomas’ cock, hole pulsing desperately to be filled by an Alpha knot. He cried out, the stream finally ending, only for white spurts to shoot out instead.

Thomas was close too, self-control gone, erased through the day. He wasn’t patient enough to savor Alex handing himself to him like a meal, taking it and  _ ravishing  _ him. “ _ Yes!” _ He hissed, thrusting his knot in one swoop. Alex howled, pushing against it openly, heavy breathing returning. Thomas continued to thrust until it was caught on his rim, unable to escape it’s tight grasp, finally,  _ finally _ spilling his release into him. That spurred on Alex again, making his eyes roll back and toes curl as he was swept into another heat-induced orgasm, shaking violently in Thomas’ arms.

Thomas fell over him, rolling with Alex so he stayed on top of him, knot still lodged between his cheeks. “Thank you, baby girl, you okay?” He moved Alex around, knot stuck, but so Alex could straddle him, see him face-to-face.

“M’fine.” He spoke, no louder than a whisper. Thomas could scent the mood change, see the way Alex’s lip quivered, the tears in his eyes…

“Baby girl? Honey, talk to me, please?” Thomas pulled him down, just as Alex let out a sob, falling onto his chest.

“Y-you’re g-gonna leave me n-now!” Alex cried, wrapping his arms around Thomas’ neck, squeezing him tighter, “Bad Omega, forgot my blockers, too needy, too-”   
“No, listen to me, you were perfect. Okay? You are perfect, not to needy, you don’t need blockers, baby girl! I’m here now, I’m here for you now.”

“R-really?” Alex sniffed, lifting his head up again.   
“Really.” Alex kissed him on the lips lightly, smiling sweetly. “Now, are you ready for a bath?”

“Yeah…” Alex sighed, laying back down on Thomas’ chest.

He hauled them both up, giving Alex time to wrap his legs around his waist, carrying him to the bathroom, starting the water, and waiting. His knot still hadn’t died down by then, lowering them down together, letting the water steam the room nicely, settling around their heat-aching bodies.

They stayed like that for awhile, just resting in the other’s presence, until Alex let out another whimper.

“Darling?” Thomas opened his eyes, finding Alex’s looking down, eyeing his cock nervously. He mumbled something, hips shaking. “Alex?” He looked up, face a dark red.

“Hav’ta pee again…” He mumbled, face growing darker. He shifted his hips again, tugging at the knot still inflated inside him. “Stuck.” He said, looking a little more panicked.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Honey, you held for a long time, it’s gonna be a little weak.” Thomas assured, placing a hand on his bladder. “Just let go, it’ll be okay.” Alex’s eyes went wide, moaning when Thomas applied the smallest amount of pressure to the bulge.

“T-Thomas?”

“It’s okay, just let go…” Pushing harder, Alex finally gave in, letting his stream start again. Thomas could feel it hit his stomach, making no move to stop it, only helping his small one relieve himself. Alex sighed when it finally ended, lasting longer than he thought it possibly could after what just happened. “Better?”   
“Better.” Alex assured, resting back down.

“Don’t be afraid to tell me anything, okay?” Alex nodded, quirking up an eyebrow. “You’re my Omega now.” Thomas grinned.

“You’re Omega.” Alex echoed, sounding dazed and sated, “My Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holyyyy fuck. That was a long one, but fuckkkk


	16. Alex/Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has references to past abuse/rape  
> It's not much, but if that bothers you, don't read.

Once again Alex stood up hurriedly, rushing to throw his shirt back on, and once again Thomas was left, hard, panting, and confused.

Alex had this weird habit of leaving right when things were getting good. He’d tease Thomas non-stop, whisper things with no meanings, maybe getting their shirts off before Alex pulled the cord and stopped the bus in a second. And Thomas still didn’t understand why.

“Alex-” Thomas pulled his own shirt over his head, looking at the man hurriedly pulling his pants up, boxers never once coming off.

“Thanks for having me, but I’m just going to use the bathroom and go.” Alex cut in, grabbing for his phone. Thomas wasn’t done though. His eyebrows knit together in a look of exhaustion, taking Alex’s wrist before he could pull it away. He gasped, dropping his phone and yanking his arm back, “Thomas, what the hell?” Alex screeched, trying to rip his arm away.

“This keeps happening Alex,” Thomas gripped him tighter, watching him squirm. “You always mess around with me, make me think we’re getting somewhere- then you leave!” He shouted.

He instantly regretted it, watching the way Alex’s face fell. Tears gathered in his eyes, lip quivering. Thomas dropped his wrist, fear bubbling in his chest.  _ Didn’t mean to yell, wasn’t trying to be mean, he didn’t want to scare Alex. _ He expected Alex to pull away, to yell back, but he did the exact opposite, earning a surprised gasp from Thomas.

The tears slipped down his cheeks, his body slipping with them. He fell openly into Thomas’ arms, letting out a pained sob. “M’sorry-” He hiccuped into Thomas’ shirt, shaking in his arms, “Please don’t leave.” He cried harder, grabbing his arms. He made Thomas wrap them around his waist, holding him closer.

“Alex, baby-”   
“Do you want something? I can give you anything!” Alex shouted, grinding his hips for emphasis, “Anything…” He whimpered, tears falling faster.

Thomas was at a complete loss of words, mouth open in shock. He wasn’t sure what Alex was doing, or way, but he could see the  _ fear _ . Alex looked  _ terrified _ , still moving his body like there was even a small chance he was going to get Thomas hard like this.

“No, Alex, stop.” Thomas tried to still him, but he only pushed harder,

“No! I can do anything- I promise!” He sobbed, breaths heavy.

“Calm down, let’s just talk-”   
“NO!” Alex screamed, “Talking means ending, I don’t want us to end, I can’t- can’t go back- back to- back to…” He bawled, breaking his sentence. But his movements stopped. Thomas took that moment to push him off his body, scooting back so they were a space away. He wasn’t sure if that was the best move, watching the way Alex shriveled into to couch. “Thomas…” He called absently, eyes glazed and leaking.

“Baby, I need you to talk to me.”   
“About what?” Alex smiled, something so fake it almost hurt to look at, “There’s nothing to say. You don’t want me anymore- I’m not good enough…”

Thomas’ mouth fell open, heart hammering in his chest. “That’s what you think this is about?” He all but hackled, trying to keep himself from breaking into hysterics. Alex gave him a vague look of confusion, still ghosted with tears, before nodding. Silent. Thomas shook his head so violently it hurt, wiping the sweat from his brow. “No. Alex, look at me.” He did. Face streaked with tears, hair matted to them. He was an absolute wreck. “You mean everything to me. Everything.” He took Alex’s hand, thankful he didn’t flinch back. “ I  _ absolutely do not _ want to leave you.” Alex sucked in a breath, sniffling, “I just want you to tell me  _ what’s wrong.”  _ Thomas pleaded, voice inching higher.

He opened his arms, letting Alex climb into the them, still wiping tears. “I-I-In my l-last r-relationship-” He hiccuped, Thomas already stiffening at where this was going. He could hear the pain in Alex’s voice, putting a stop to it then.

“Were you touched without permission?” Thomas cut in, Alex nodding, hiding his face, “Did you ever want to stop, and he wouldn’t?” Another nod. Thomas was positively  _ fuming _ , mouth open in shock. “Who did this to you?” He grit out between clenched teeth. Alex only whimpered, pulling his body closer.

“Don’t be mad. Don’t be mad, don’tbemaddon’tbemad-” He cried, forcing Thomas to look at him, face softening immensely.

“I’m not mad at you, I promise.” He ran his fingers through Alex’s hair, knowing how much he enjoyed it. Alex relaxed instantly, the tears still falling, but silent, breathing more controlled. “You don't have to tell me, and you don't have to do anything you don't want. Okay?” Alex nodded again, wiping his tears.

“... Can I stay here tonight?” Nothing more than a whisper.

Thomas smiled, letting out a relieved breath. While Alex was afraid Thomas would leave him, Thomas was afraid of Alex leaving him, both losing the fear after a few more stable breaths.

“Do you want me to stay on the couch?” Thomas asked, picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom. Alex stiffened, letting out a whine and pulling him closer. He felt Thomas’ chest rumble when he chuckled, making Alex giddy with lightheadedness.

He gently laid Alex on the bed, pulling out a shirt and pants from the drawer. “Is this okay?” He lightly thumbed Alex's waistband, pulling it down slightly after a nod. He stripped him of his clothes and out the new ones on him, heart clenching at how cute he looked in the too big clothes.

Thomas stripped down to his underwear, dipping them both under the covers, and pulling the back over. He took Alex's chest, pulling him closer so he was spooning him, giving Alex room to shift around while he slept.

They fell asleep in peace, smiling in each other's arms and closer than they had been before.

…

Alex woke up first, smiled, face stiff from the tears, but otherwise happy. And he really needed to pee. He remembered saying he was going to go last night, but never going, getting carried away by other matters…

He blushed, shifting around so he could get out of Thomas’ arms and to the bathroom. He moved, only to stop himself.

Thomas’ morning wood brushed against his ass, unexpectedly sending shivers down his spine. He choked, feeling his body stiffen, making his bladder pulse. He groan, twisting around.

“Alex?” Thomas groaned, moaning when Alex moved again. He bit it off, moving away from Alex so he wouldn’t feel too trapped. Alex shivered, rolling over so he could face him. He gasped, bladder hitting the bed, but he crawled closer to him. “Baby girl?” He questioned, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

“Wanna try something.” He mumbled, sitting up. Gravity pulled down on his bladder, choking as he spurt. His hand flew to his cock, pinching and cupping it.

“Darling-”

“Wanna try something!” He whine, cutting him off. He reached out hesitantly, pulling on Thomas’ clothed cock and earning a moan. He smiled, “Never been on this side before.” He commented, grinning up at Thomas.

He smiled back, still hesitant. “Are you sure, Alex?” He nodded, fascinated by the way it twitched at his touch. Thomas pulled him closer, noting the way he flinched, sitting up. “Baby, are you okay?” Alex bit his tongue, looking up at him.

“Kinda… gotta pee…” He smiled sheepishly, “But I don’t wanna stop.” He must’ve missed the way Thomas’ breath hitched, or why his cock jumped.

Alex curled his fingers around the waist band, pulling it over his erect cock. Thomas sucked in a breath, the band was tucked beneath his balls, pulling at the head of his cock before it sprang out. He whined, bucking his hips into nothing, desperate for more stimulation.

Alex felt his own cock jump, but nothing more, unsure of what he wanted. He shifted on the bed, letting out small gasps as the liquid in his bladder jostle, threatening to spill. Thomas whined, feeling Alex squeeze his fist around his cock, after a particularly bad wave of desperation. Thomas thrust up again, reaching out and taking Alex’s hand in his own. He pulled Alex forward, hand trailing down his stomach.

“C-can I-I?” Thomas groaned, brushing his hand over Alex’s waistband. Alex nodded, letting him push it down slightly. He trusted Thomas. This was okay. He cock was semi-hard, the hardest it’s been in a long time, the cold air brushing it… but Thomas never did. He hand stayed up, near the bulge of his bladder, teasing it.

“T-Thomas?” Alex groaned, doubling over and squeezing when Thomas pressed down. Thomas cried out, bucking up, so close to ecstasy.

“L-Like it-” He whispered, pressing the bulge a little harder. Alex gasped, feeling a shock of pleasure bound through him. Thomas stay away from Alex’s cock, making sure Alex was comfortable, letting him stay in control.

“ _ H-hah, Thomas! _ ” Alex ground into the mattress, letting go of Thomas’ cock. He spread Thomas’ legs, moving so he could sit between them. He turned over, straddling Thomas’ stomach and turning around so his back was to his face. He pressed his cock onto Thomas’ chest, leaning down and licking a strip up Thomas’.

Thomas whined, bucking up, chest rumbling against Alex’s bladder. He wrapped his arm around Alex’s hips, finding Alex’s stomach and kneading his bladder. Alex cried out, bucking down again, and falling forward. He licked his lips, leaning down and taking Thomas’ completely into his mouth.

He had no gag reflex, months of being forced to take someone else did that to him, pushing those thoughts back. He  _ wanted  _ to do this to Thomas- he  _ wanted  _ to be here with Thomas. He ground into Thomas again, this was him, he was safe, everything was okay. And Thomas was happy, Thomas was okay, he was  _ amazing- because of Alex. _

He smiled around him, taking him deep into his throat and swallowing. Thomas all but choked, pressing his bladder harder and making Alex suck harder, moaning.

He could feel his orgasm building fast, keen on getting Alex to let go first. Taking his dick and rubbing it, he pressed it between their bodies, making Alex feel the stimulation. Alex cried around his cock, spurting his bare stomach and pressing against him harder. He pulled off for a second, whining out to him,

“T-Thomas- I’m g-gonna-” He whined, another desperate spurt being cut off before too much happened. Thomas only gargled, kissing Alex hips, and down to his ass, while he continued to press his fat bulge. Alex fell back down, kissing the tip before swallowing him whole again,  _ and absolutely letting go. _

His stream burst from him in an instant, wetting Thomas’ chest instantly. He spilled over him, making Thomas convulse and spurt his own into Alex’s mouth. His orgasm washed over him, feeling Alex tense up, still pissing forcefully onto his stomach.

“Alex!” Thomas cried, thrusting into him, and falling blank, susceptible to the waves of pleasure scorching him.

Alex came too, mixing with the steady stream still spilling from him and onto Thomas and the mattress. It went on forever, soaking through the blankets and into the bed, wetting his legs. He turn around, eyes lidded with pleasure, meeting Thomas in the middle for a kiss.

Thomas sat up, the wetness seeping off him, reaching down and feeling where the stream slowly died off.

“That was amazing, Darling.” He breathed, pressing his forehead against Alex’s.

“Yeah.” Alex replied, excitedly pressing his lips back to Thomas’. “So worth the mess?” He smiled, shifting around in the wetness.

“Baby girl, I  _ love _ the mess.” He joked, southern accent thick.

“I… me too…” Alex whispered, blush bright and high on his cheek bones.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Thomas pressed him closer, “Except…”   
“You wanna know who it was, don’t you?” Alex bit his lip, eyes nervously shifting back and forth. “I’ll tell you, as long as you don’t do  _ anything _ about it.”   
“Alex-”   
“Except, maybe, just be a little mean.” Alex shuddered, smiling at him. Thomas chuckled,

“Okay, baby girl.” He assured, pulling him closer, “So…?”

Alex sucked in a breath, “James. James Madison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrrrrry if it takes me awhile to get to you're request- but I will.  
> I do live for them, so keep them coming.


	17. Alex/Thomas (Continued)

“Damn it,  _ Thomas! _ ” Alex screeched, out of breath and heaving, trailing Jefferson. “I told you  _ not  _ to do anything!” He yelled, though it came out small and whispered, unable to gasp in any air.

“Well, I couldn’t let that go.” Thomas replied, eyes dark. Alex swallowed anything else, settling for something much less crude;

“Well you didn’t have to  _ punch  _ him.” Alex murmured, hitting Thomas’ chest with his head. He sighed, taking Alex’s hair and yanking slighty, hearing Alex moan into it.

Now was not the time… or place.

They were currently occupying a nearby alley-way, littered with garbage and old newspapers, unknown liquids gathering on the ground near them. Alex shifted uncomfortable, practically climbing Thomas. He grabbed at his shirt, balancing on his shoes to get off the ground.

“Let’s go somewhere else, this is disgusting.” He whined, “And I really gotta pee- so, get.” He pushed him slightly, hearing him chuckle. Thomas twisting Alex around, pushing him further into the alley.

“Oh, Sweetie, did you really just tell _ me  _ that?” He whispered, leaning down and over Alex’s back. He pushed him over an wall, hearing ALex gasp at their position. Thomas snaked a hand around his front, finding the delicate bulge in the front. Alex let out a forced breath, pushing against the bulge in Thomas’ jeans.

“If we go home now… we can have a little more fun.” Alex said, repeating a steady stream of whimpers. “But now, or I’ll piss on the way.” He said a little rushed, jumping from foot to foot. Thomas chucked, he pulled Alex out of the alley and back onto the sidewalk.

…

“Thomas!” Alex gasped, body shoved against the wall. He felt Thomas grind his length over his, eyes wandering down, looking for anything to tear apart. “T-today, Thomas… I want you to fuck me.”

A full body shudder ran through him, making his breath hitch and his cock jump.  _ Yes _ . Alex finally wanted it too.

“Yes!” He hissed, pressing Alex’s bladder with his stomach. “Yes-” He stuttered, pressing their hips together. Thomas pulled them away, thoughts lost as he took Alex in his arms, rushing them to the bathroom. He kicked open the door, not bothering to close it behind them, propping Alex over the side of the bathtub.

It pressed angrily into his bladder, making it ache with pleasure. Alex whined, thrusting into the tub’s wall. “Please- I’m ready, s-seeing you p-punch him-” Thomas shuffled through the bathroom for a bottle of lube, stopping at Alex’s words,

“Go on.”

“M-Made me feel l-less  _ helpless _ !” he cried, voice rasing in octaves. He tipped further over the bathtub, pressing his ass to the air. Thomas snatched the bottle in the drawer, growling as he pressed up behind him.

“I believe you baby. I’m glad you’re feeling better, Darling.” he ran his fingers down Alex’s sides, tickling him slightly. Alex whimpered, feeling a desperate spurt into his underwear.

“Hurry-” Alex whined, pressing against his form.

Thomas shed Alex’s clothes quickly, leaving his underwear on, Thomas doing the same. He pulled his cock out, already hard and leaking in his hand, pulling Alex’s underwear down just slightly. He hole was waiting, body shivering with expectation as Thomas lubed up a finger and pressed against the tense muscle. Alex cried out, another burst wetting his underwear. “Patients, Baby girl.” Thomas cooed, pressing his finger completely in.  _ Damn- _ Thomas has been waiting to do this for  _ ages _ , a desperate slut at heart he was, ready to get his dick wet. Alex had withheld it, and Thomas did his best to respect it, but he was  _ so close to snapping. _ He wasn’t sure if he could take it slow.

Soon he was scissoring Alex, thrusting his hips against the tub with every movement of his fingers. Alex was  _ bursting _ , head spinning with the need to piss, bladder screaming at him to let go.

“Here we go, baby girl.” He was  _ so _ ready, feeling Thomas press his wet cock head to Alex’s hole. He sucked in a breath, bracing himself against the tub, and waited. Waited for pain, for scolding, for anger, for misery-

But it never came.

Thomas stroked his cheeks, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He was pulling his hair with small tugs, just how he liked it, the hand on his cheek moving down to his still covered cock. He pressed against the wetness, and Alex lost it.

“Good! Feels  _ good _ !” He cried, tears spilling down his cheeks.  _ It’s been so long since he was able to enjoy something like this-  _ he wasn’t even sure what to do. “ _ Yes!” _ He hissed when Thomas began to thrust in, soft, steady. His head began moving on his cock too, thumbing his bladder who he could, making sure Alex was enjoying himself.  _ And he was, damn, he was. _

“Please-!” Alex shouted, another spurt bursting into Thomas’ hand.

“Please what, Alexander?” Thomas purred, finding the bundle of nerves deep inside him. Alex screeched, unable to stop the torrent the escaped, Thomas forcing his fingers closed around it.

“Let me go- Have to go so bad!” He cried, pushing his hips into his hand as Thomas hit his prostate again. “Please…” He whimpered.

“Yes, baby  _ girl _ -” he shouted, “Yes! Go, let go Honey, go!” Alex could feel how close he was, whimpering when Thomas let go.

The flood left him immediately, not even holding it for that long, but it felt  _ sooo good _ . He screamed, feeling Thomas palm him through his steadily darkening boxers. Alex’s orgasm was already so close from the thing he’d been withholding for so long, finally getting it just as Thomas was. He clenched down around him, piss ending just as his come started, shooting hot into his boxers.

Thomas felt him, tightening around his cock euphorically, giving a few more thrusts into his tight heat before stilling his hips, buried as deep as they could be in Alex, shooting his seed. Waves of pleasure rolled through both of them, Thomas pulled out, still coming hot onto Alex’s back.

“Baby girl… I’ve never been so happy I punched that guy.” Alex giggled, numb with pleasure.

“Me too.” he sighed, cuddling up to Thomas, “I love you.”   
“Love you too, Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two, as requested. It's short, but it's there.  
> :D


	18. Eliza/Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safewording

Maria was normally so open to these things, so open to being tied down, tortured,  _ used. _

But tonight was different.

Maybe it she was just on edge from seeing  _ him _ today. Reminded her too much of what she went through when he was around.  _ Being tied down by him was not okay _ . But this was Eliza, he mind tried to scream, but the screaming hurt. The screaming was scary.

She didn't like being tied down when she was desperate. Eliza knew this, of course, but Maria had given her green. Maria said she was fine. She wasn't.

Eliza pressed painfully on her overfilled bladder, unconscious to the fact that it hurt, unaware of the feeling of distaste it filled Maria with.

“Li…” She whispered, voice cracked and broken. Eliza smiled, seeming to take it as pleasure. She cried out, voice breaking desperately as a finger pressed to her over sensitive clit.

The toy still buzzed inside her, but it was lost to the feeling. Or to the lack of. Everything felt numb, lifless. Her womanhood was swollen, fat against Eliza’s fingers, red and aching. She tried to cry out, but her mouth was dry, her bladder so, so full. She crossed her legs over Eliza’s hand, feeling her pull back slightly.

“Mari, you’re not being very obedient.” She pushed, dipping her hand further between her legs. Maria only squeezed harder, breath caught in her throat.

“Please-” She whimpered, body shutting down. She felt a spurt wet Eliza’s hand, and everything stopped.

Eliza paused, looking over to her girlfriend, letting it all click into place. Her face fell with her heart, noting the tenseness of her features, her legs, her face… the pain. She pulled her hand out, the liquid washing off against her thighs. Eliza recognized it immediately, gasping into her clean one.

“Maria. Color.”

Maria whimpered, trying to curl up, her tied arms not allowing her to. “Liza…” She whispered, tears leaking down her face.

“Now.”

“Red!” She screamed, resolve snapping. “Red, red, red, it hurts so bad!” She yelled, suddenly pulling at her bonds. She was shaking violently in the chair, arms never ceasing their movements at her waist.

Eliza was fast, breath catching as she dove for the knots. She pulled the easily, flopping back up to grab her naked girlfriend. She took the sobbing girl in her arms, leading her to the bathroom before her body gave out completely. She opened the glass door to the shower, her own bra and panites still on, but she didn’t care. Turning on the water, cold against their skin, she pulled them away. Maria cried at her side until the water was warm enough to tuck under, letting the warmth seep through their skin.

“Please…” She whimpered again, pulling Eliza to the ground, sinking down.

“It’s okay, right Princess, it’s alright.” She grabbed her side, slinking down with her. She fell against the wall. “Let go, baby, let go.” She whispered, pulling Maria into her lap.

She cried out, grabbing desepratly at Eliza for more skin on skin contact, body still tense. Eliza shushed her, turning her around. Her hand found Maria’s belly, pressing against the thick bulge. She pushed harder, forcing Maria to release.

Eventually her stream started, pouring out of her quickly once it did. Eliza soothed her through it, rubbing at the bulge until it dispersed to nothing. Maria sobbed through it, mind wracking to come up with a logical explanation to why she felt so broken. Trying to remind herself James wasn’t here, this was Eliza, and Eliza was safe.

When it finally ended, Maria was a quivering mess under the spray, clinging to Eliza. Eliza knew exactly what to do, grabbing her hand and pressing her body closer. Slowly they stood, walking together as to not separate, and lowering into the bathtub. She turned the water on,  _ hot, _ letting their skin tingly with the heat.

It calmed Maria down, as it should, her breathing evening out against Eliza’s chest. Her heartbeat slowed quickly after, the pounding turning back to the even knocks against her skin. Her arms never did though, keeping their tight hold around her girlfriend, making sure she didn’t leave, never leave.

Eliza stayed with her, the silence only broken by the pounding of water on water, keeping them safe in it’s liquid hold. She watched the warmth seep around her, and Maria, calming her to sleep. Her eyes shut on Eliza’s chest, where her head was resting, hair in wet ringlets. She looked so sweet, majestic in her sleep, it made her wonder how someone could hurt her. How she acted so tough in front of everyone, but was so broken on the inside. Made her wonder how she didn’t see that Maria was unhappy- she should’ve known Maria wanted to call red before she asked.

Her raging mind calmed when Maria turned, revealing a small smile.  _ Maria was happy with her _ , and Eliza was happy with Maria. They would get through this, and over it, and everything would be okay.

It always was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from my mini vacation, with a really short chapter... sorry.  
> I'm working on a LeeBurr, Lafayette/Hamilton, and Jamilton right now, so whichever comes out first will... come out first.  
> (What's the ship name for Alex and Laf???)


	19. Alex/Thomas/James (Madison)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This does contain a little angst, so don't like it don't read it.
> 
> For the fluffy, bed wetting, HamJeffMads request.

Thomas tucked the small ragged square around Alex’s face, watching the way he instinctively squeezed it closer to his body. He didn’t know why Alex kept that thing, it was old, gross, and torn, but he held it close to his heart like you would a child. He’s had the blanket forever, and Thomas blamed the insomnia for keeping it around, always sleeping better when he had it.

James (Madison) tucked his arm under his armpit, hooking around to lead Thomas back to the bed. “Sleep, babe.” He said softly, “Thomas, you’ve been awake for  _ days, _ what’s going on?”

Thomas bit his lip, “Alex.” He whispered, letting James push him to the bed. “This is the first time he’s slept in a few days. I’ve just been up with him.” Thomas smiled, watching James walked to the other side of their cozy matress. He fell in next to Alex, scooting under the covers.

“What’s up with him?”

“Ah- right. I forgot you haven’t been here for that long.”

James joined Alex and Thomas a few months ago, after Alex had a breakdown in the office and was carried home. James found him first, and carried him home, but when he got there Alex refused to let him leave. He stayed and slept with him, and it just… evolved from there. Slowly, but surely.

But every year around the same time Alex fell into this little depression. He didn’t want to eat, sleep, he didn’t even want to work, just sit. And stare.

“Alex just drops. Same time each year… it’s a little strange actually.” He wrapped his arm around Alex, pulling him closer to make more room on the bed. He didn’t wake up, only snuggled in a little closer. “He has trouble doing things that should be human instinct, like eating or sleeping, and we’re here to help. Don’t push it, that doesn’t bode well.”

Thomas didn’t divulge any further, only fluffing his pillow and settling down. Soon they were all drifting to sleep. Simple, easy, normal.

…

Thomas woke up first, followed quickly by James. They sat up in bed, scooting over so Thomas could lean on him, foreheads touching. They sat like that, in peaceful silence, watching the way Alex’s chest puff out, the collapse back in. Perhaps a little too fast, but they brushed it off.

Only when they felt Alex shift did they turn back.

He was pushed slightly forward on the bed, matching him with Jefferson’s torso. Facing side direction, Alex wrapped his skinny arms around him, squeezing him with a whimper.

“Thomas?” James question, voice losing it’s average calm tone, turning fast- rushed, whispered.

“Don’t wake him up. Let him dream it out.”

It was so  _ demanding,  _ it sent a shiver down his spine, watching him move to pull the boy in his lap. Alex cried out, voice faltering slightly at the sound. Thomas stared down at him, look hard, eyebrows creased with worry.

“What’s going on.”   
“Nightmares.” voice solem, he continued, “Has them all the time, I’m sad to say, especially when he’s stressed.”

James watched further, noting the small noises he made, matched with a grasp at Thomas’ bare skin. His wandering palms finally found the waistband of his boxer briefs, trying to pull the material closer to his face. Thomas gasped slightly, letting him continue to pull at it, eyes frantically darting over the bed.

“His blanket, James, where is it?!” He whispered, close to shouting. He tried not to raise his voice, but it was obvious how scared he was. “ _ James-” _

He hopped of the bed, searching over the floor and under the mattress, behind pillows and under covers for the ragged piece of material. He pulled up with a groan, flipping over blankets, but also trying to stay calm as to not wake the sleeping boy. He only stopped when his eyes caught a very frayed corner sticking out from under Thomas’ leg.

He coughed, pointing, then looking to Thomas. He tried to lift his leg up slightly, beginning to crush Alex, now resting between his legs. He shook his head violently, deciding it was no use, and it was stuck, feeling the way Alex shifted uncomfortably in his grip. Moving might wake him, and they didn’t want that. Not yet.

Sweat had started to accumulate at his brow, then down his back, drenching him with a cold blanket of fear. He started shaking,  mouth falling open in a pained moan. He snapped it back shut, startling both Thomas and James, both moving to cuddle him. 

He sighed at there touch, but it barely lasted, quickly switching back. He shook in Thomas’ hands, still he refused to wake him up, only watching with dismay as he continued to whip around in his arms. Until-

“Oh my- did he just…?”

“Oh-  _ shit. _ ” Thomas hissed, watching the material shimmer. Alex was laying on his back now, Thomas’ arms around his chest, keeping him still. His underwear gleamed with a newfound liquid, shining over his prick. It fell over his sides getting Thomas’ legs wet, as well as the blanket underneath, soaking the small ragged thing.

He continued through, mouth falling open in obvious relief as the contents of his bladder spilled over Thomas, making his tanned skin shine. James watched eyes going wide at the relative calmness of one of his lovers, the other still stuck in his trance-like-sleep, shivering. Thomas merely grimaced, not even from disgust, just sadness for their baby girl.

“Thomas-”

“Sh. He’s waking up.” He hushed, frantically whispering in his general direction, eyes still locked on the steadily growing stream.

“Daddy?” Alex sniffled, eyes still closed. He whimpered again, “Daddy-” he cried, taking Thomas’ arm and pulling it over his stomach. It put Thomas in a strange position, stretched over his head but so he wouldn't snap Alex's neck, leaning back slightly.

“He calls you-”

“It's a long story.” He whispered again, strain evident in his voice. Thomas shifted around so they could be more comfortable, rubbing soothing circles over Alex's skin, the soft hiss coming from his pants still audible.

James helped him, holding Alex's torso up while Thomas moved back, then placing him once again on his lap.

“Daddy…” Alex breathlessly repeated, moving around under Thomas’ grip. His stream finally died off, the the mess was very much still there, now spreading with Alex's movements.

“How are you so… okay with this?” He paused, “Not that I'm not!” He added quickly, “Cause I am, you just seem… experienced.” This time he bit his lip to keep from rambling further.

“This isn't the first time he's wet the bed, if that's what you're askin’” Thomas replied, a small smiled on his lips.

“Oh.”

“He's very cute, isn't he?”

“What-? I mean yeah, but…?” James turned up, finding his boyfriend staring down at the smaller, tears slipping down his cheeks. “Oh, no, Thomas. Don't cry.” He cooed, scooting closer to the duo. Comforting wasn't really his forté, but it seemed head would have to get used to it. He really loved these two, and he wanted them to know that. “What's wrong?”

“He's just so fucking  _ hurt. _ And he won't tell us anything.” He spat, hastily wiping his tears, “I just want to help.” He added, quieter.

“I know. Me too.” James pulled Thomas into a hug, forcing him to rest his head on his shoulder, leaving Alex in the middle.

They stayed like that, watching together as Alex woke up, breaking apart when he opened one eye.

“Daddy…” he moaned, bringing a hand to his face- paused mid-way, noticing the cold, wet, feeling that lingered when he lifted it. “Oh no.”

Before James could even blink, Alex was shaking like mad, body curling, screaming,  _ scared. _ Thomas was fucking  _ fast _ , pushing him on his back and tossing Alex on top of him like he weighed nothing, though Alex was pretty close, then Thomas himself getting over Alex in a stack.

It took a toll on him immediately, he breathing slowing and his tears easing, but they still glimmered in his face, crushed between his lovers. They were getting wet between their legs, from Alex's mess, but neither seemed to care, all of them focused solely on calming him down.

“Sh, baby girl.” Thomas hushed, running his fingers through his hair, “You're safe. You're okay.”

James started whispering too, sweet nothings into Alex's ear like a song, praise and love floating through his brain. He eased into their touches, taking their words to heart, forgetting why he was so scared in the first place- until he remembered.

“Made a mess.” He sobbed, trying to cover his face with his hands, “Bad. Messy, dirty. Nobody wants that.”

James gave Thomas a twisted look from beneath them,  _ help him!  _ It cried,  _ figure out what's wrong _ ringing in his ears.

“Why would you think that?” Thomas cooed, “I particularly like messy boys.” He smiled slightly, “That's why we keep James here, isn't it?” he joked, gaining the smallest grin from the smallest boy. And possibly a scowl from the other.

“Messy boys are trouble. They get beat, tossed to the street…” tears slid silently, voice cracking as he continued, “Everyone leaves bad boys.” Thomas was just starting to realize this was like some little space, lingering around, he just didn't know  _ why. _ He proceeded cautiously, hoping he didn't tip him over the edge.

“Leaves?”

“Like Papa. Papa left me. Left Mama.”

“We're not like that. We are  _ not  _ leaving you.” James hissed from beneath them. His voice was angry, but it was filled with the most emotion Thomas has never heard in it.

“Mama died yesterday. Yesterday every year. I see it. Again, and again, and again. I-” his voice cracked, but he continued, almost like he was in a trance. It was almost scary, eyes glazed over, staring off as tears leaked from them. Voice working on autopilot, “I can't lose anyone else.”

James sat up, making Thomas tumble of the bed. He feel with a gasp, shooting up with messy hair and, face thoroughly freaked out. Alex shook his head. Then  _ giggled. _

And soon James was giggling, then so was Thomas, and they were all laughing, forgetting what Alex had said, but not really. Just storing it for later. Thomas wiped the tears from his eyes, then off Alex's face, all laughing as they gathered back around each other, faces pressed close, breath mixing in the middle.

It wasn't until it threatened to dissolve back into tears when it stopped, everyone watching each other, like animals watching prey, waiting for each other to make the first move, toss the other off, start a fight while the emotions were fresh and raw…

“I still need to pee.” Alex muttered into his lap, looking sheepish and honestly and little distressed. 

More laughter. So new, so different, because it was so  _ pure _ ,  _ new _ ,  _ raw _ , whatever you called it it was  _ special  _ and they didn't know what else to do but  _ laugh _ at how completely fucked up they were.

Thomas bundled him in his arms, taking the small wet Alex and carrying him into the bathroom. Alex didn't need to say it, they just knew he didn't want to be alone right now. And they didn't either, nobody questioning it when James lurched up and followed.

He pulled off Alex's underwear, then his own, tossing them into a corner where dirty laundry was already piling up. James took the message and started the shower, watching with amusement as Thomas strangled Alex to the seat, who wouldn't let go in a desperate attempt to stay connected to Thomas as much as he could.

Thomas had to end up sitting down first.

James chuckled, rolling behind him and supporting Alex's back, straddling Thomas on the toilet. He cock was pressed between them, facing downwards so he could pee… Still on Thomas’ lap. It took all his strength not to laugh again, watching Thomas’ array of different faces.

When Alex began, Thomas jumped slightly, feeling the liquid brush over his cock, still  sensitive to Alex's bed wetting extravaganza. His face scrunched up into the same face he made while masturbating (It was an accident. How was James supposed know he did that shit in his office?) And he almost died right there.

“Holy  _ shit. _ ” He grinned, so loud Alex froze for a second, before continuing.

“What?” Alex said, relaxed, slouching into Thomas.

“He's  _ into _ this.” He gestured vaguely to Alex, then the toilet, watching his face light up. Alex laughed so hard, he almost fell backwards, but succeeding in pissing over Thomas’ cock. He let out a loud moan, cutting himself off, hand flying to his mouth. He blushed so red, he may have topped Alex.

“... We are never speaking about this again.” He whispered, eyes wide with false fear.

“Oh no, we totally are.” Alex chimed in, hopping of and into the shower.

James smiled at the taller, helping him and and flushing the toilet. Thomas blushed darker, turning away, fingers lacing.

“Yeah, you cheered him up.” Thomas gave and ungraceful 'hfmp’ turning his head, “And I think  _ he _ might actually be into that shit too, ya know.” James whispered, smiling at the pleasant shiver it sent down Thomas’ spine.

Following Alex in, they washed each other up, dried off, cleaned the sheets and fell asleep, naked, overtop each other. No nightmares haunted them that night, no, only much _ , much _ , better things graced there sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was cute. I just... Alex is just adorable.


	20. Eliza/Maria, Alpha/Omega

Maria was holding. She breathed out in heavy pants, face flushed against her perfect make up, her little black dress riding so high in her legs it no longer covered her panties, dark black on her tablet features. She had just gotten home from the bar when the first wave if heat really hit her.

When most people look at Eliza and Maria, most assumed Eliza was the Omega, but they couldn't be more wrong. Maria was actually shorter than her, built smaller than the alpha, wearing heels to fill herself with the confidence she didn't have on her own. Eliza's scent was also abnormally strong, masking Maria's easily, but that only cause more confusing. Nobody knew who the smell was coming from so they just assumed it was Maria, who acted poised and perfect, but was so small and scared on the inside.

Either way, Maria was falling far into a heat, and Eliza was supposed to be back an hour ago. She's been holding an hour longer than she planned, it was actually becoming desperate very quickly.

She sat on the couch, the movie playing on the T.V. drowned out by her whimpers, rocking back and forth on her hands. On was pressed pretty to her crotch, keeping her laiba closed, the other on top to provide pressure.

It was almost overwhelming, the need to be with her Alpha pulling at her the entire time. Her head spun, body shaking with desire and the need to let go, body going stiff, just to flank off again. She pulled her pants off, slick gathering too profusely to be comfortable. Tossing them in front of the door somewhere, she bounded for the bathroom.

She busted open the door, feeling a spurt between her legs, wetting the soft skin there. She shoved a hand there with a groan, squeezing them tightly together. She just wanted to hold for Eliza, since it was always the other way around.

Walking into the bathroom didn’t help, the toilet only adding another desperate wave of wetness gather in her hand. She whimpered, suddenly unsure if it was slick or pee, maybe even a mixture of her natural arousal that wasn’t drowned in the oversweatness of her heats. Quickly, she shed the rest of her overbearing clothes, hopping over the side of the bathtub to sit inside. Slick gathered underneath her quicker than she could keep up, obviously aroused by the ache in her abdomen, tears gathering around. She whimpered, all she had to do was wait a little longer.

…

Eliza rushed into the elevator, one hand on her bag, the other pressed crudely open on her front, cupping herself through her skirt. She'd texted Maria an hour ago, stating she'd be home soon, right before her battery died. Then something happened on the subway, she got on the wrong train home, and on her way back, it stopped. Total, blackout, stop.

Not having her phone with her was a little terrifying, but when she got of she was suddenly aware of her excruciating need to pee. Getting home was not a fun task, and she really didn't need a punishment from Maria right now, especially not  _ immediately _ when she gets home. Thought the thought made her pants a little wet, and the slit right above her vagina ache.

(Female Alpha's have a cut where their knot come out, as well as their cocks. At least in my world they do.)

She gasped, covering up a squeak when the door dinged, opening for her to speed out of. She had the key ready in her hand, twisting it and practically falling into their entryway-

And holy fuck, the  _ smell _ .

Eliza's mouth fell open in a moan, body aching in various places, bladder pulsing pleasant, her clit throbbing like the softest touch would have her begging for an orgasm.  _ Damn it _ ! She should've known Maria's heat was coming. She was normally so  _ vigilant _ about it, making sure they were stocked up on water and food for the week. Sometimes she'd drag John and Alex's Omega asses down here so she could have company, especially when they're synced and Laf needs a little help caring for both of them. Three Omegas and two Alpha's is actually a pretty good pair… and John and Alex loved getting a little kinky, including Maria in their holds and desperate attempts to race to the bathroom after lovemaking or just hardcore fisting.

She shucked off her coat, desperation momentarily forgotten, just long enough to reach the bathroom.  _ Only for it to all start again _ . The sight of the toilet made her bladder yank around forcefully, pulling her body forward. Doubling over, she gasped, hand shoved between her legs and head up to see Maria, in a similar position but in the tub, completely naked.

She felt a rather long spurt into her underwear ad just couldn't take it anymore. She knew it was mean to Maria, but  _ fuck _ , she needed this.

She took off her skirt in the doorway, a steady dribble of pee falling forcefully between her nether lips and into her hand. She tipped the toilet cover up and sat down, panites still on.

She let out such an undignified groan, Maria jumped from her reaver in an instant, mouth falling open to see the darkening of Eliza's light blue underwear.

“Liza!” She sobbed, flopping out of the tub and at Eliza's feet, but she was too far gone. Lost in the pleasure of release, Eliza moaned into it, body slack as the warmth heated her pussy, her arousal mixing with the stream in her pants. He hummed, biting her lips and closing her eyes, the satisfying pain making her want to reach down and rub herself.

She waited though, knowing that's just what Maria's been doing. Her stream died off with a pleasant shiver, not a pulling off her shirt and saturated underwear. She flushed and dropped to the floor next to Maria, not intending to make her wait any longer.

She held the miserable, heated, desperate Omega, pulling her closer and grabbing a towel from the opposite direction.

“Here Mari, sh, it's okay.” She whispered, watching her girlfriend fall apart in her arms. She folded the nearby towel, making a thick square and placing it against Maria's soaked labia, telling her, “Let go for me, Princess.”

Eliza felt it, growing warm on her hand as the towel absorbed the mess, feeling Maria go slack in her fingers.

She let out a moan, rutting into the wet cloth, still pissing forcefully into the object, falling apart so easily.

It didn't take longer for her moans to get louder and breathier, panting openly and loud. She hips still, stream ending, as her orgasm washed over her in satisfying waves of pleasure.

Head dizzy with heat, Maria gasped, falling over and completely into Eliza, letting her eye drift shut, still wet, messy, and soaked. But she didn't care, because Eliza was here  _ now _ and she wasn't going to leave.

And maybe she'd call over the boys so they can love together, and maybe Laf would be willing to help with his fat knot, and just maybe, Eliza would give her body to Maria this time and let her completely have her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty chapters!! Wooooow!!!
> 
> And I've got a few requests, but those will be put on hold (sorry if you didn't get yours, but these next one's will make it up I promise. And I'll do them after.) For an Alex/Thomas seven chapter extravaganza!


	21. Alex/Lafayette

Alex blushed, so dark, so red, it looked painful. He really shouldn't have told Laf he was into this kind of thing.

He lay on the bed, hair spread around his face on the lushious pillows beneath him, the whiteness great contrast to his toned skin. Lafayette knelt between his legs, equally as naked, and equally as aroused, dark hair tied up in a ponytail like it always was. He cock sprung between his legs, red and leaking.

“We don’t have to-” Alex tried, a squeal stealing his sentence. Lafayette wrapped his lanky fingers around Alex’s arousal, finding it too hard to wrap it up without a little teasing. Alex only blushed darker, trying to ignore the growing smirk on his features. “I’m serious… I normally deal with this on my own.” He mumbled, the redness seeping down his skin.

Lafayette only smiled, fluffing some of the baby powder onto Alex’s skin. Then the straps of the cushioned diaper were around him, and he was sealed in.

The diaper thing started not to long ago, and it was Lafayette’s fault at that. It honestly would’ve been fine if Lafayette had let him go the bathroom when he got home instead of holding him off for so long. Alex tended to have a  _ small _ problem with holding too long. If it got in the way of work, it obviously wasn’t necessary,  _ right?  _ So pushing it aside, he got work done, and just went when he got home. Then he started dating Laf. When Lafayette picked him up, he hadn’t realized Lafayette’s house was so far away, and that maybe he had held for a little too long. This happened twice. Maybe three times.

Laf was just concerned when he bought them, and Alex had grown quite accustomed to wearing them. It did help with the bedwetting too, but that was for a completely different reason. And normally Laf wouldn't make a game out of it.

“You are the one who said you bladder was  _ ‘quite large _ ’,” He made finger quotes in the air, but it was awkward, like he was unsure of what it actually meant. “I am merely testing out that theory.”

Alex shifted around uncomfortably, cock still hard beneath cotton. He brought his hand down, flipping over on his back so Laf could get a good view, palming himself through it. He shuddered, sighing at the relief and the  _ amazing _ friction the material produced, feeling his release close at hand.

Lafayette watched intently, reaching out to play with his nipples as he rubbed himself off.

“Not stopping me?” He asked between breaths, chest puffing, a slightly dazed look covering his features.

“I feel it will be your last for however long ‘quite large’ can hold out.” He replied tiredly, looking bored with the situation. “I just hope you can make it last, I intend you to take care of me too.” He smiled, revealing his prick.

“Oh, yeah.” Alex chuckled, choking right after as he came in the diaper, looking only the slightest bit sheepish. Lafayette shrugged, turning over and letting Alex crawl over him.

…

“Lafayette, please!” Alex whimpered, shaking his boyfriend’s arm.

“Please what? You are the one who requested this.” Lafayette mocked, shifting his weight on him. “I have planned out an excellent afternoon, and you will not ruin it this early.”

“But I have to  _ go _ -”

“Not now.” He quirked, rutting his hard cock into Alex’s stomach. “But I am not the one being punished.” He stated to Alex’s dismay.

He cried out in utter disbelief as Laf moved to straddle him, legs locked under his weight. He moaned, watching Lafayette still his hips, cock spurting into the thickness of his diaper. Alex whimpered again, feeling the wetness seep through before he saw it, making his own desperation grow underneath.

“Laf!” He whined, rutting into the growing stream being released on him. He covered his face with his hand, choking at the moist warmth pouring around him, “That’s not fair!” warbled by his arm. He bit down, trying to keep his thrusts at bay.

He felt Laf shiver as it died off, brushing his wet cock against his leg, then pulling away. Alex ignored him while he changed, pulling on boxer briefs, jeans, and a nice shirt, bringing some over for Alex. He pouted while Laf changed him, diaper included, and pulled him uneventfully out the door.

He whined when they jumped in the cab, every bump jostling his aggravated bladder, cock desperately unsure of whether it should be hard or not. 

“Where are you taking me?” Alex whimpered, wiping the sweat off his face. “And how long will it take?”

“Long enough.” Laf replied, smiling beside him, blissfully unaware of how much pain Alex was really in. “You really need new clothes.” He grinned, turning a blind eye on Alex’s slack jaw.

The cab dropped them off at a small outlet mall, still lit by street lights in the early morning sun. Lafayette hopped out, pulling Alex with him by the shirt. He excitedly trailed through over the sidewalks, the warm air comforting on Alex’s flushed face, a breeze evident around them. Of course, his body still agonized beneath his clothes, the diaper tight around his waist. It pressed against his bladder uncomfortably and  _ the thought _ , of knowing he could have relief  _ whenever _ sat hard with him. Lafayette would know if he wet himself. And he had to be good for Laf.

Lafayette pulled them into an empty store, greeted by the clerk at the register, only to be left alone for the rest of the time. Alex rolled his eyes, letting Laf drag him through the store, unable to do much of anything else. Every yank, pull, stop, pause, and shuffle made his bladder jump, the diaper ten times closer to being much wetter than it was before.

He fought off the urge to reach down and grab himself, tempted to run into the curtained dressing room, just so people wouldn’t be there to see him fall apart.

“Here!” Lafayette cheered, buried deep inside a shirt rack. He pulled out a plaid button up, matching it with a pair of shorts. “These would look good together, no?” He smiled, pushing Alex into the dressing room with him.

Alex pouted, crossing his arms to keep then off himself. His cock brushed against the inside of the diaper, clenching at the feeling. He was stiff half hard, body aching to piss and be touched, finally giving in when the curtains closed.

He hissed, reaching under his shorts to palm himself through the thick material. His hand worked furiously beneath his pants, legs shaking as he held himself up, eyes going wide. Lafayette stared at him, an amused expression dancing across his features before lifting it off, snatching Alex's wrist and stealing his movements.

“Laf-” he cursed, grinding his hips up. “I gotta  _ go _ .” He swallowed, feeling a dribble leak between his legs. “Laf!” Voice no louder than a whisper.

“Non- I would like you to try this on, please.” He pushed the clothes in Alex's arms, watching with a bemused smirk as Alex's mouth fell open.

“I c-can't.” He whined, gripping himself through the diaper.

“I will help, but if you try both of these on, I will not make you try on anything else today.” Alex grimaced, rolling his hips.

“Okay.” He whined, removing his hand and hastily pulling at his shirt. “Quickly!” He cried, Laf's hands quick to his pants zipper. They stripped him, pulled the clothes over his body, and his hands were back in his lap, cupping himself.

“You look charming!” Lafayette smiled, pinching his cheek. Alex only scoffed, finally regaining his control again. He stuck out his tongue, letting Laf undress him once again.

Lafayette ended up buying the outfit for him, then many more for himself, Alex, and the sisters for no reason in particular.

They stopped for lunch, went shopping further, then hailed a taxi home at the end of the day. Lafayette decided he wanted to eat at home, holding Alex’s squirming hand as they sat in comfortable silence in the car.

He pouted when he was pulled out, the desperation seeming to leave him for the moment, but that only scared him more. It was going to come back, he knew it, and it was going to kick him hard. But for now, he guessed, he’d take advantage of it and get to the house before flooding the diaper still tied around his hips.

When they got to the apartment, Lafayette sat Alex down on the couch, and  _ that’s _ when it hit him again.

He gasped, doubling over on the cushions of the couch, moaning. He began to piss forcefully into the diaper, feeling it expand around him, before cutting it off with another groan. The sudden emptiness he got was barely enough to tide him over, now only wanting to chase his release more. He swallowed when Laf set the food, pizza, and water in front of him, the condensation of the glass haunting him as it dripped down the side, the ice sloshing against the side of the cup.

“What would you like to watch?” Lafayette flipped aimlessly through T.V. channels. Alex swallowed again,

“A-anything’s fine.” Yeah, sure, he couldn’t just sound a little more wrecked.

“ _ Mon Chou _ ?” Alex whimpered at the pet name, his control slipping with every passing second.

He refused his food,

“Not hungary. Just tired. Let’s go to bed.” He frantically rushed, standing up. Lafayette eyed him, slowing lifting his fork to his mouth. Alex had always found it weird how he using silverware for  _ everything _ , even pizza.

“Non. I am eating, you may get ready. You understand my rules, yes?” Alex pouted, lip quivering.

“But  _ Laf! _ I’m going to  _ burst _ .” He cried, hoping Lafayette wouldn’t see his wet eyes.

“You will not, go get ready to sleep.” Alex grumbled as he walked down the hallway, the small burst he let out keeping it slightly out of range of manageable, but that’ the closest he’s been to control all day.

He turned into the room, stripping his shirt and pants so he laid naked in the diaper, flopping onto the bed. He reached his hand down, rubbing the slightly fatter material against his cock, half-hard  through the increasing need. He moaned, mouth falling open and eyes closing. He felt a spurt dampen around him further, gasping at the feeling it provided…

He stopped touching himself, bending back on the pillows, hands supporting him from behind. Slowly, he eased himself to comfort and  _ let go _ .

He cried out, feeling the diaper fill much faster than he expected, heart pounding with the his rebel. He thrust his hips into nothing, feeling it expand around him, mind dizzy with pleasure-

“Alexander!” He cut off the flow immediately, jumping at the voice. He moaned, crying out apologies to Lafayette who dismissed him.

“M’sorry,” he moaned, “I just had to go  _ so bad _ , and i was already in it and- and-” He broke into a sob, rushing over to the man. Lafayette bundled him in his arms, carrying him back to the bed.

“And to think I was going to let you go tonight.” He scoffed, and Alex’s sanity _ shattered _ .

If he had just waited  _ one more minute _ , he’d be able to let go, bladder still pulsing full even after almost filling the diaper.

“No. No please-!” his heart sunk when Lafayette stood up, getting the wipes and another diaper. He groped for him, pleading for him to get closer, hold him, make love to him. “Laf…”   
“You should not have disobeyed me,  _ Mon Chou. _ ” He scolded.

He brought the supplies over to Alex, flipping him onto his back. Alex compiled, hoping that if he was good enough, Lafayette would still soothe him to sleep. He unwrapped the cloth, commenting on how full it was, before wrapping it up and tossing it in a trash bin. He came back over to a pilant Alex, not even one peep from him since Lafayette laid him down, smiling at his little boy. He changed him the rest of the way, pulling shorts on him that were much too big, changing himself.

Alex sighed when Lafayette laid down next to him, scooping him in his arms, “Are you okay?”

“Green.” Alex whimpered, pulling Laf’s arms tighter around his torso, “Hold me until I fall asleep?”

“Of course.”

…

Little did Alex know he would still be holding him, even after they both fell asleep.

Alex whined, waking up first, his bladder  _ more _ than bursting. It was almost painful, how fat it felt beneath his skin, bulging out of his stomach.

He made a move to turn, only for Laf’s arms to stop him, forcing a squirt from him. He moaned, “Laf!”

“Mm…” Lafayette snuggled deeper into his hair, inhaling the scent.

“Lafayette!” He cried, struggling, only for his majorly filled bladder to convosle again. “Please, just wake up…” He whimpered, biting his lip.

Lafayette’s hands groped down his body, kneading his arms, then his stomach to his-

“Laf, no, stop!” He groaned, thrusting into the feeling, bladder aching pleasantly with the push.

“Sh,  _ Mon Chou _ .” He eased, finally waking up, “It is okay, let go now.”

Alex sobbed, not even a second passing before he was emptying himself, the contents of his bladder spilling between his legs, the cotton protruding. He wasn’t even sure if it would hold it all, but he also didn’t care. His body was screaming with release, tears streaming down his face at the immense amount of pleasure pouring out of him.

Lafayette turned him around, body sensitive from holding so long, almost  _ too _ long, his orgasm was easy to reach. He fucked into his hand until his stream ended, only for a seperate stream to begin. His orgasm rolled through him in intense waves, not like any before. He shot come into the overflowing diaper, letting Lafayette wipe the tears streaking his face. His mouth was so wide open, he looked to be trying to bite him, unable to close it.

He remembers Lafayette whispering sweet praises to him, feeling his hardness press against his leg. Then he felt Laf move, and him come on his leg, then he was out.

…

He woke up an hour later, bladder weak and already desperate for another release. Knowing full well the diaper wouldn’t hold anymore, he shifted over Lafayette, laying directly over his sleeping form, before letting go again.

It was relaxing, feeling it leak between his legs and the cloth, dripping onto his sleeping boyfriend, body already sagging with fatigue.

Then, once again, his eyes drifted shut, and he slept with a smile gracing his features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one was almost done, so I decided to finish and post it before the seven chapters, but now, here they come.


	22. Alex/Thomas pt. 1

“Alex you are  _ not _ going to believe this.” Thomas paused at his computer, looking over the top. Across the table, Alex sat, his own fingers never stopping as the winged across the keyboard, his attention still on the screen.

“Hm?” His eyebrows scrunched up, and Thomas smiled slightly at the pause. “What's this?” Alex muttered, movements stopping. He moved his fingers to the mousepad, clicking around before stopping.

His face flushed, eyes going wide, sticking his lip between his teeth, and that was all Thomas needed. Didn't Alex know he bit his lip when he was turned on?

“We're doing it.” Thomas declared, slamming his computer shut.

“ _ What _ -?!” Alex squawked, face even redder. “W-why- no. W-we can't-” stuttering he closed his laptop too, covering his face with his hands.

“Come on, this is right up our alley!” 

“But it'll be… public. Won't it?” Alex shifted around nervously, “I mean, I know we've done shit in public before, but this is like… a  _ competition _ . Won't it be documented?”

“Nope. I've already looked over it.” Alex, still unconvinced, watched him warily. Hiding his blush with his hands.

“Okay… but first, tell me what's going on.” Thomas’ smile wavered the smallest bit.

“Okay, but hear me out.” Alex's face fell, groaning. Thomas jumped into action, moving over to Alex. He shut his laptop, knowing any documents he had open would save automatically, picking him up bridal style. “We get the wristbands, from the company running the competition.” Alex nodded, “The wrist band with track all our stats, how desperate we are, what happens like if we leak and what not.” Alex buried his face deeper, not sure how Thomas was talking so nonchalantly about this. “The challenges are pre logged in, so all we have to do it snap on the bands. It'll tell us when we're allowed to go, like if we've actually completed the challenge, so no lying.” He sucked in a breath, watching Alex's mind work up a point. Any point that would contradict him, but he beat him to it. “If you safe word, the bands turn off and your free to go.”

“What happens if we go when the band says we can't?”

“Uh, nothing.” He chuckled, “it's just there so we can keep track of each other. Like how am I supposed to know if your peeing your pants right this second, to allow you to use the bathroom? I don't, but the band will.”

Alex chewed at his lip. Nothing seemed to be harmful, and Thomas was right, it was definitely something they would do…

“Okay.” He grumbled.

“Okay!” Thomas repeated, jumping up. “Yes!”

…

Alex twiddled with the band, glowing around his wrist bright green. “So…”

“So?” Thomas smirked, pulling Alex into the spoon the curve of his body created. Alex snuggled in, pulling the covers over both of them.

“This starts tomorrow.” Alex felt him nod against his skin, nose hitting his neck, inhaling the sweet scent. “It’ll glow red when we  _ aren’t _ allowed to go.” Another nod, “And if we safe word, it shuts off.”

“Correct, but the challenge will be over and we’ll lose… which personally I find rather crude. They shouldn’t hang the prize in the air like that. Makes it second your safety.” Thomas cut off his ramble quickly, wrapping his arms around him. “You okay, Darling?”

“Mmm.”

Thomas chuckled, letting his eyes drift shut.

…

Thomas picked Alex up, taking the sleeping form to the bathroom. He started a shower, stood the groggy man against the wall, and striped him.

Alex made a half-minded decision to slop to the toilet, getting stopped mid-way, whining. “Gotta peeeee.” He moaned, focusing his bleary eyes on Thomas.

“Not yet, baby girl.” He pointed to the smart-watch on his wrist, the small dot in the corner of the squared screen lit a fire red. He paused, staring at it for the longest time, it seemed, before giving a loud groan.

“The fuck doesn’t let us go in the morning?” He pouted, grabbing the tip of his cock, rubbing it slightly. “How long do I have to wait before I can go?”

“Check the watch… you’re not very perceptive in the mornings… are you?” Thomas slipped inside the shower, giving Alex his second to catch up.

He pressed a button, at least remembering  _ something  _ from the person who gave the things to them.

He watched, annoyed amusement crossing his features as letters danced across the screen, typing themselves out in black against the light blue of the background.  _ Start your morning without peeing, {Morning’s are good for perverted joys, huh?} _ Alex giggled, but kept reading, feeling his bladder pulse with every word. Wasn’t too bad though. He’s done worse.  _ Eat breakfast, drink something warm. {Tea, Coffee, etc} _

That was as far as the list went, deciding to just get the morning over with. He hopped in next to Thomas, smiling at the feel of warmed water, soothing the hickeys over his neck and back. Thomas closed the glass door, taking Alex's body between his, connecting his teeth to the already bruised skin. He nibbled on a mark, making Alex quiver with delight, the smallest ache making him moan. He tried to ignore it, ready to get out of the water as fast as he could, tempting him to let loose all over the bathroom floor.

He pulled the soap from the shelf, handing it to Thomas. “Come on-” he groaned, popping the cap, “Don't you have to pee?”

Thomas grabbed the bottle, lathering his palms and placing them on Alex's scalp. He felt Alex sigh into it, leaning against his body for stabilization.

Thomas washed him up, then did so himself, keeping Alex I his arms. Slowly he inched towards his cock, stopping at the bulge over his navel. Alex's breath caught, “Thomas… whatever you're thinking, no.”

But it was too late. He doubled over, clenching his teeth and shoving his hand between his legs before he lost it on the first day, hissing.

“Fuck you.” He pushed Thomas of, feeling him smirk to the back of his neck, curling around to control himself.

“Come’re.” Thomas pulled him back, rubbing softer circles of it, “M’sorry. But I know you liked it. You  _ love _ the pain baby, you can't deny it.”

Alex nodded, shamelessly jumping away from him, pulling away the towels. They wrapped themselves up, and tugged on their clothes over their stuffed bladders. Thomas tried to hide his smile when Alex did a little dance, losing his control so easily it was slipping on ice.

Thomas ignored the ache in his own pelvis, starting the coffee for them both. French Vanilla wafted around them, Alex keening at it. “Expensive shit.” He muttered, sitting at the table. He rocked back and forth, bladder squeezed by the position, but somehow it was better than letting gravity fight it's battle.

When it was ready, Thomas poured them both mugs, letting his body simmer in the desperation, loving the sting and the stretch of his belt.

“Drink.”

“Bleh.” Thomas rolled his eyes, pulling his watch into view. This was the first day, and it already seemed to be taking a toll on Alex. He just hoped it'd let them go soon, wishing to give Alex the confidence he needed. _ Drink something warm {Tea, Coffee, etc}.  _ He smiled, pulling his chair next to Alex's.

“Come on, just drink it.”

Alex sighed, pulling it to his lips. He chugged it as fast as he could, Thomas watching with fascination, downing his own (smaller, he wasn't a coffeeholic like Alex) until it was gone.

Immediately, he wrist buzzed, sending tingles through his bladder. He checked it, gazing at the previously red circle, now a bright green. He grinned to Alex, who'd put down his cup but still had a good swig left, proudly bestowing his watch.

Alex's jaw fell open, desperately squirming in his chair, practically inhaling what was left. Around his wrist, the watched dinging, making them both jump. Alex groaned, grabbing himself from the surprise, bolting from his chair. It sounded like an Nightcored version of a grandfather clock, wondering briefly if there was a setting for that.

Alex didn't ponder too long, hobbling after Thomas who was already closing the bathroom door, not even bothering to lock it as he stormed in.

“Thomasss-” he whined, pulling his desperate cock from his pants, then boxers, Thomas’ stream heavy. It sounded so delightful, Alex let out a shiver, stepping up beside him. He aimed, finally letting it out with a long moan.

Leaning against Thomas, Alex nipped at his skin, thrusting his hand as he released into the bowl, giving him the stimulation he needed. Thomas finished, tucking himself back in, making a move to grab Alex instead of leaving. He curled around him, keeping him standing from the euphoria of letting go.

When Alex's finally ended, both of their watches dinged, high pitched grandfather clock.

_ Drink two glasses of orange juice {if you can't, choose something similar} Go on with the rest of your day. Only rule, wait for three hours before going again. _

Estimating they'd already be altered for work, the effortlessly downed the juice, and piled into a taxi, ready for the rest of the day.

…

The beginning was easier than either thought. They surpassed three hours, easily, but what they weren't expecting was for their day to interrupt their shenanigans.

Thomas had back to back meetings, standing, talking, presenting, all in poised perfection while Alex was watched, corrected, and debated in all his free time.

When they got back home, they were both bursting, bladders aching, heads spinning and cocks hard.

Alex was already making a beeline to the bathroom when Thomas groaned, loud and dramatic, meant to catch his attention.

“What?” Alex hissed, hopping from foot to foot.

“Watch.” They pulled the screens to their faces, noting the red light.

“What?! Why?!” Alex screeched, falling onto the couch. He hand was firm between his legs now, the other working to frantically undo his belt, gasping when it gave.

_ You can only pee at hour intervals {Ex. If you left home at 9:35, after three hours it will be 12:35. You can then pee at 13:00, 14:00, 15:00, etc.} Follow this rule all day. _

Thomas looked at the clock, a solid ten minutes left to go. Alex hissed, moving himself to his lap.

They ground together, cocks sluts for friction, but unable to get what they so needed, unable to get hard with the pressure in their bladders. Thomas gave a particularly hard thrust, leaking in his boxers the slightest bit. Alex must've felt it through his too, because sooner rather than later, he too was grabbing at himself, gasping at the feeling.

Then the clock tick, and the lights blurred green, moaning like it was their last chance at freedom.

Thomas toppled over Alexander like the midget he was, running faster than he'd ever seen, already pulling his cock from his pants. Alex too rushed to get up, but in an instant, doubled over.

He cried out, hand still pinching his cock, but to no avail.

It did nothing to stop the stream, flooding his pants, too much pleasure coursing through him to feel even slightly shameful. He fell to the floor, gathered in his own growing puddle, he let go, bring his hand down to grind against it. His wet jeans provided the best thing he'd ever felt on his own, moaning and the sound of his piss echoing off the walls.

He cried out louder when Thomas came out, rushing to his side. “Alex, oh Darling, I'm so sorry. I shoulda helped you, baby girl.” Thomas messed his still pristine pants, kneeling in Alex's puddle. Still pissing, Alex let Thomas unzip him, pulling his leaking cock out.

He began moving, shifting his hand fast and hard, just how Alex wanted, bringing his to orgasm faster then he could handle. He was rising off the floor, knees getting higher and higher the closer he got, until he was balancing on his heels, mouth opened wide, body straight.

He shot come across the floor, screaming to his lover who bundled him up before the waves even stopped rolling. He was a twitchy mess of ecstasy when he was stripped, placed in the tub, and the water moved around him.

“You did so good, hmm, baby girl? How'd you like our first day?” Thomas dug for a washrag from the cupboard under the sink, slipped one out, crawling back to Alex.

“Is’nice.” He whispered, pausing briefly. “But I messed it up.”

Thomas’ face scrunched with worry, petting Alex's hair, “Why'd you say that?”

“Pissed the floor.” He mumbled, bushings bright red. “We lost.”

“Uh, ah, see, that's where you’re wrong.” Alex cocked up an eyebrow, wondering why he was wrong, and hating said fact. “The light said you could go. Doesn't say it had it be in a _ toilet _ .”

Alex sat for a second, working it out in his head, before grinning proudly.

“We get to see the next day!” He cheered, pulling Thomas in for a kiss. Before they connect, Thomas gave his own cheer, repeating him.

“We get to see the next day!” Finally letting them kiss.

When they broke apart, something spread across Alex's face, almost comically. His smile shifting to something else.

“Oh shit. We get to see another day.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one!!
> 
> Of seven!!!
> 
> Damn.


	23. Alex/Thomas pt 2

Alex woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He smiled at Thomas, in a similar state of awakening, pulling him closer. Thomas wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead, staying still for a moment. The telltale sound of beeping making it clear he was checking his watch.

“Come on.” He whispered, kissing Alex again.

“Wha?” Alex slurred, attempting to bury himself in pillows.

“We have to go in the morning.”

“Oh!” Alex perked up immediately, smiling stupidly. “... Carry me?” He pleaded, batting his eyelashes.

Thomas smiled, rolling his eyes, otherwise opening his arms so Alex could crawl between them. He snuggled in happily, curling his legs around his waist and laying his head on his shoulder, mumbling something incoherent into Thomas’ scented shirt. He didn’t clarify what he said, and Thomas didn’t push, too tired to care, instead kicking to door open with his foot and pulling Alex’s boxers off. Not relying on him to stay up, he balanced Alex on the toilet, sitting him down instead of keeping him standing.

The sound of him releasing into the bowl made his cock twitch, biting his lip, but not turning away. Alex’s arms stayed wrapped around his neck, forcing him to stay with him. He was acting so small, innocent, it made him harder than he cared to admit.

“Waddabout today?” Alex slurred when he finished, kicking his feet out so Thomas could put his pants back on for him. Thomas clicked his watch, finding the dot still green, bladder agreeing with it, checking the words that floated across the page instead.

“Oh, shit.” He grinned, pressing a kiss to Alex’s neck. He groaned,

“What?” Whining, he pushed him away.

“Today’ll be fun!” He cheered, “Especially at work.” he added quietly. He hooked his arms under Alex’s armpits, “Up.” Alex complied, moving to sit on the counter while Thomas relieved himself. He palmed himself, pulling on his semi-hardness, lip tucked between his teeth.

“You still-” he huffed, “Haven’t told me what today's is.” He groaned, shuddering and clothing his eyes.

Most people didn't realize how sensitive he was through clothes. He had a  _ small _ thing for keeping his clothes on, dry humping, clothed sex, it all turned him on  _ so much _ , and  _ pissing _ with them on was another whole story.

“We can only go, after we begin to leak.” He zipped himself back up, watching the light flash red.

“Oh,” Alex pulled out his own watch, “there's more…” he pressed a finger to it, like he was clicking for a text, making the words larger. He read for a minute before stopping. “What are these watches for again?”

“What'd you mean?”

“Like, why are we being lab rats for them? Surely it isn't just for people who get sexual gratification from piss.” He deadpanned.

“Well, the company is one of those fitness brands. They basically just want to create a watch that'll tell you anything you need to know about yourself, just to keep you healthy. And the more in depth they can go, the better right?”

“That makes sense.” Alex smiled, “What better way to test a product than to give it to people who'll be using all their senses  _ and _ 'll get a kick outta it?”

Thomas picked him back up, planting a kiss to his nose. “Exactly.” he pulled them back into the bedroom, pulling Alex's clothes on for him, and finished getting ready for work. By the time they were out the door, Alex and already downed two coffees and was working on his third, obviously not planning for the rest of the day.

…

Thomas was, _ surprisingly _ , greeted by a very jumpy Hamilton when they reached their first meeting. It was easy to see he was already close to bursting, face flushed so dark it was almost completely red, fidgeting cutely like he always did.

This time, though, Thomas knew exactly what was happening, and, he knew what to look for.

He knew how to manage himself rather well, sadly unable to say the same thing about Alex. They sat down, next to each other as usual, hands quickly finding each other. Alex’s was so sweetly shaking, nerves breaking him down as he whimpered, trying desperately to keep his control.

“Baby.” Thomas whispered, knowing he had time. Most meetings started fifteen minutes  _ after _ the given time so people had time to show up. Alex hummed in acknowledgement, fiddling with his pants buttons with his free hand. “How bad?”

Alex merely looked at him, just a swift glance, but it was enough for Thomas to know he wasn't going to last the entire meeting. Eyes puffed and big, Thomas couldn't help but stare, face flushing. His lip was lined with small beads of blood from biting so hard, licking them away.

He knew Alex would refuse to grip himself in front of others, but right now it almost seemed to be the only option. That's when he had another idea.

He took his coffee cup, and brought it to Alex's lips. He gave him a blank stare before furiously whispering, “Are you serious?”

There was only two other people in the room with them at the moment, but it was enough.

“I have an idea, just take a sip. Don't swallow.”

Alex nodded, closing his eyes before tilting his head up. The coffee was disgusting, keeping the warm liquid in his mouth even worse. It was tempting not to swallow and get rid of it, the wetness taunting his bursting bladder, every small movement sending pleasurable bursts of pain.

He was so focused on not letting his control slip, he wasn't even aware of Thomas’ hand on his stomach.

So the pushing was unexpected.

Multiple things happened at once, starting with the fucking pushing. Thomas’ fingers dug into his bladder, eyes popping wide and worried, mouth opening in a gasp. The coffee in his mouth fell out like vomit, spitting it out on the table with a cough, landing it all over himself and Thomas.

The pressure on his bladder, the choking, the pleasure, he felt his eyes roll back as his hand flew to his crotch, now leaking a steady stream. At the start of his relief, which he barely managed to stop, the watch had also starting going off with high pitched grandfather clock bells.

“Oh shit, Alex are you alright?” The two heads looked at the men, equal looks of mock concern covering them, but neither moving to help. Thomas smiled at one, “Would you please tell Washington we won't be able to attend this meeting?” The female nodded, writing it now in her notes.

Alex garbled something, lungs still coughing up the surprise drink, allowing Thomas to scoop him up and walk him to the bathroom.

Barely anyone paid any mind to them, taking on look at his messied shirt and dazed expression before deciding Thomas had it under control or it wasn't worth their time. Thomas continued to hobble him down the hallway, pushing him into the elevator of the building, deciding not to stop at the bathrooms.

“Thomas!” Alex glared, noticing the movement. “Thomas please…” he whined, hoping the change would get him to stop. Hands interlocked, even of Alex wanted to let go, to actually escape Thomas would have to let go too.

Pulling him out of the elevator and into the next hallway, Alex's body was having enough. He squeezed his fingers tighter around Thomas’, making the flesh turn red. His bladder was aching, pulsing with need and all he wanted to do was stop right where he was so he could get off before completely wetting himself.

“Thomas, I'm not going to make it home- please just stop.” There were tears in his eyes, trying not to be to loud or needy with the amount of people staring at them, rushing down the breezeway. When Thomas said nothing he almost began sobbing, bringing his hand down to grasp himself through his pants, rubbing swiftly. The tears were hot, head spinning with embarrassment. His skin was dusted red, looking frayed like the loose hair of his ponytail.

He watch as Thomas left him out the automatic doors, bringing his hand back up and wrapping it around his, helplessly allowing him to lead him to the car.

He couldn't think about anything when the door opened, only focusing on how completely desperate he was to let loose all over the leather seats. But _ damn it _ the car was expensive, squirming around in the backseat of his cat, trying not to ruin anything. He didn't even realize he was in the back, stretching desperately over the three seats. He finally gave in and began grabbing at his cock, the semi hardness bulging next to his bladder.

He squeezed his eyes shut, hearing the door slam and arms wrap around his torso. He gasped, loudly, leaning into the touch.

“Mmm, baby girl.” Thomas whispered, pushing their hips together. “So hot, I just had to get you in here so I could  _ tear you apart _ .” He moaned, something sweet and broken, twisting with his body.

“Please, I need to come so bad, just touch me.” Alex cried, the tears wetting his cheeks. He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the thick bulge of his bladder. So fat underneath his skin, Thomas could help but stare with a smile gracing his lips. He helped Alex take off his pants, letting him hold himself do Thomas could rip off the cloth, pressing onto his bulge through his boxers. Thomas watched his eyes roll back with delight, licking his lips at the sight of his lover so desperate beneath him.

Thomas stripped off his shirt too, at the request of Alex.

Thomas grinned wryly, letting Alex's eyes find his own bladder, swollen from holding for so long. “Oh my god. Thomas.” Alex hissed, palming himself faster. “Holy shit, Thomas please, please, just fuck me.” Thomas pulled his dress pants off, tossing them to the front of the car with ease. He lined them up on the triple seat, Alex’s desperate moments never stopping in the hopes of keeping as dry as possible, thought they both knew that wouldn’t last very long. Alex’s hips pushed back once again, nudging his bladder, suddenly realizing how full it really was. Thomas gasped, hand flinging to his cock, grabbing the head and squeezing it. Alex moaned, already knowing what was happening and loving every second of it.

Thomas was going to change that.

“Such a slut, aren’t you. Little baby, can’t even hold it until the meeting was over?” He sneered, pressing a dry finger to his hole. Alex whimpered, pulling the hand away.

“Hurts,  _ ah _ \- shit-  _ hah _ .” He took Thomas’ hand and gilded it to his boxers, letting him feel over the large wet spot there. Then he moved it past the waistband and over his hardness, unsure of how he was able to get so hard with such a full bladder. Thomas let him, placing his palm on his balls, two fingers meeting the head.

_ And he started pissing _ .

Right on his hand, Alex ground down, the wetness dripping in a steady stream over his two fingers to get them thoroughly wet. But it was fast, quickly tampering off as he scrambled to pull Thomas’ hand out, shoving it back at his hole. “Now…” He choked.

Thomas  could only watch with a blank stare, mind to far gone.  _ Alex wanted him to finger him with his own piss _ . Somehow, that only made it better, heart skipping a beat when Alex pushed back, impaling himself on Thomas’ index finger. He took over from there, barely giving him any time to accommodate the first finger before inserting the second, stretching out his walls.

When he pulled away with a ‘pop’ matching his cock with Alex, and waiting. He took in the sweet sight of Alexander Hamilton, on his knees and crying like a whore, knowing his bladder was pulsing and aching for relief, cock just the same. He was shaking so hard it was a miracle his body could still support him, mouth open and saliva dripping freely from it.

When Thomas made a move to take Alex’s boxers off the rest of the way, he was vaguely surprised when Alex hissed at him, forcing them to stay on.

“L-like it-” He gasped, sticking his ass up higher, “Like t-to feel i-it.” He blushed so dark it traveled down his neck, turning his tan a pretty red.

“I bet you do-” Thomas grunted, slipping his cock in completely. Alex pulsed around him, warm walls clenching deliciously with friction he almost lost control right there. “Damn it, fucking baby girl. You want to feel it, you want to  _ know _ you wet yourself, you like the  _ humiliation _ .” He cursed, licking a stripe along Alex’s ear. His bladder was being crushed on all sides by his and Alex’s body, laying completely over him, thrusting steadily.

From the outside the car was probably shaking, their sweaty bodies clanging together like a symphony on the inside, but he didn’t care. His windows were tinted anyway. He was too focused on Alex, unraveling like he’d never seen before, falling so fast and so hard it was too damn  _ attractive _ .

“I do!” He cried, “I do, please-” He whined, pressing his hips back. Thomas grinned wickedly, steadying his hips for a moment. A long moment.

Alex almost screeched when he felt it, moving one hand to cup his bulge, pressing it for that amazing ache. A short spurt, hard and fast, Thomas’ piss hitting so deep his eyes rolled back.

“Again! Again!” He pleaded, tears rolling into his open mouth.

Thomas snaked his hand around Alex's waist, fingers digging into his bladder with such a force it made him breathless. Alex groaned, biting his lip, and twisting in Thomas’ grip.

The pain was searing him like a fire, burning him to the touched. Choking on his own pleasure, he stumbled over his words, struggling to make coherent phrases. The sharpe aching of his bladder being tortured, unable to release, but knowing exactly what Thomas was doing behind him. He could feel his from burning a hole in the back of his head.

He used his free hand to grab at his cock, pulling desperately at it. “ _ H-harder! _ ” He cried, uncaring to the fact that anyone could walk by at any moment and know exactly what was going on.

“You're such a slut, Hamilton. Damn, you're  _ begging for it _ . You want to be  _ pissed in _ .”

“YES!” He screamed, orgasm so close, wanting exactly what he needed to finally get it. “I do! I am! Just- p-please-  _ fuck! _ ”

Oh god, when he felt it, Thomas steady stream flooding him instantly. His heart was pounding out of his chest, hearing Thomas’ moan of relief,  _ feeling _ his relief.

His toes curled and his body clenched, every part of him burning with a need. His orgasm was more than a storm, accompanied with the fast flood of his bladder giving way to the fingers dancing across it like thin ice.

“ _ YES! _ ” He wet through his boxers instantly, the seat beneath him soaking in the flood, Thomas’ leaking from us hole. He didn't stop either way, the pressure of Thomas’ cock and the piss still inside him pounding mercilessly into his prostate was more than anything he could have imagined.

His come mixed with the piss on the seat, leaving them in the messy puddle, Thomas still buried deep. The pleasurable roll of waves kept him tingling, over sensitive to everything.

“Baby girl, holy shit.” Thomas breathed, pulling out slowly so he didn't hurt him. “Are you alright?”

“Mmyaa.” He slurred pushing Thomas over.

He toppled into the window, landing in the only clean seat left in the back, Alex falling over him. “S-so good.” He licked his lips, pulling Thomas in for kiss. It was sweet, sensual, lingering with the aftertaste of sex.

“Aww, you're so cute right now. You're like a floppy cat.” Alex executed accordingly, nuzzling into his neck, purring with content. “Come on baby, don't you want me to drive us home? Tomorrow's a day off, we won't have to deal with work.” He pleased, trying to get him off without setting him off. Dealing with Alex after sex was a very precarious sport, which he normally did well, but he also normally didn't have sex in a car.

“Muh.”

“I'll get you're bath ready.  _ Tons _ of bubbles, just as you like it.” Thomas wagered, grin on his face. He'd already pulled on his pants, even with Alex on top of him, pulling Alex's shirt of the smaller man's head.

“Deal.” He whispered, “but you're carrying me inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY  
> THE END OF THE (SCHOOL) YEAR IS ALWAYS EXTREMELY CRAZY  
> I might not update as often, but it should be quicker when summer starts, I'm sorry and I love you all please forgive me.


	24. Alex/Thomas pt. 3

Alex shifted around the kitchen, watching Thomas move swiftly and smoothly, in seemingly no particular hurry to speed up his routine.

“Fuck it.” Alex whispered to himself, still in his pajamas, he snuck around the kitchen corner, tumbling into the hallway. He took their car keys off the hook, securing the stretchy red coils around his fingers.

He returned back to the kitchen, fiddling nervously. He sat back down at the dining table, pulling his coffee mug closer. He stared at the contents, refusing to bring them to his lips in fear of upsetting his overly abused bladder. Even only at day three, it felt weak and thoroughly tortured, burning with everything he added to it. It was already filling, since last night, already seeking some relief.

“Are we gonna go?” He pouted. Today could've been looked at two different ways. He could be thankful they aren't at work, for obvious reasons, or he could be just as mad.

_You can pee as often as you wish. {Nice Right?} Only catch, it has to be a public restroom. No one person either. Don't use a friend's, your own, the bushes…. Etc._

If they were at work all day, at least he'd have access to those bathrooms whenever he wants, but now…

“Nope. Patients is a virtue.”

Alex snorted, “Virtue is not a word I'd apply to this situation.”

“Touché.”

Alex fumbled with the keys again. Thomas’ back has been turned to him all morning, so he hardly knew what he was planning. And Alex believed Thoma would be willing to try anything for him… even a role reversal.

“H-hey, Thomas?”

“Hmm?” He hummed, finally gathering his breakfast plate. He set his down, going back into the kitchen to retrieve one for Alex as well.

He looked down at his food, taking the fork and fiddling nervously. “Can w-we try s-something?”

“You okay, Darling?” Alex shuddered. He nodded.

“I just want to know if you'll let me…” his words were swallowed by a mumble.

“Alex.”

“I… want to… dom you.”

He looked away, face far too dark to be healthy. He kept his gaze averted, even when Thomas took his hand.

“If you want to, baby girl.”

His head whipped back with lightning speed, heart pounding. “Really?!” He breathed, face lighting up.

“Of course. Color system?”

“Yeah, definitely. Oh, I'm so excited-” He pulled Thomas in for a kiss, their flavoured coffees melding together on their tongues.

…

Alex was already having too much fun. He was able to get Thomas out of the house for a bit of fun, without much of a fuss, and in Walmart for groceries. He out Thomas in charge of the cart, with a sword above his head if he were to disobey.

He snuck of in the general direction of the bathroom, giving Thomas the list. He was practically hobbling now, almost screaming with relief when he figured it was multiple stalls, rushing over to the urinal. He bit his lip, eyes rolling back with relief, trying to keep his cock from hardening at the thought of Thomas still wandering around the store, desperately waiting for his word.

He teased the head slightly, shivering and tucking his half-chub back into his pants.

He wandered around before finding Thomas at the check out, grinding subtly into the side of the shopping cart, looking hesitantly in from of him.

Alex coughed his presence, smiling at Thomas scrambling around the side to reach the items, placing them stiffly on the belt.

He was pleasantly surprised to already see the hard bulge of Thomas’ bladder, protruding past his shirt. Once all the items were loaded, Alex made a move to squeeze between Thomas and the cart, pressing his ass into Thomas’ bladder.

He heard a small whimper, Thomas pulling Alex's hips closer so he could subtly grind against him. But of course, Alex wasn't going to let that happen.

Thomas sniffled when Alex pulled away, already falling into his space. They had a rather weird dynamic when it came to things like this, for Alex and Thomas were at each others necks just as much as they were at each others dicks, so that cause a top-bottom situation at first. But they quickly established a switching method until Alex declared he really enjoyed being a sub most of the time and it just settled. But every now and then…

He fell into his submissive role just as easily as his dominant, knowing exactly what made Alex tick, pleasurable and maybe just to make him mad, but either way Thomas got a reaction and that's all he was really striving for.

“Alex.” He whispered in his ear, well aware of all the eyes on him. He stepped back, jostling his bladder at the harsh movement. “Alex please. Now? Please.” He whimpered quietly.

Alex only shook his head with a smile, gathering the bags and taking him back to the car. Once they were in, Thomas didn't hold back.

“Alex-!” He whined, shoving both hands in his crotch. Alex noticed how his accent became much more prominent when he was like this. He enjoyed it much more than he'd like to admit.

He took a moment before locking the key in to admire the beauty of watching Thomas squirm helplessly in the seat, refusing to put on a seatbelt, and unbuckling his pants. Alex felt his cock harden watching him shove a hand down his pants and furiously work his duck through his pants, frantically trying to stop from wetting right there.

He knew how much this was affecting him, and Thomas knew how much it was affecting Alex, neither wanting to break the spell.

Thomas could feel his desperation growing by the second, eyeing the water bottle Alex made him drink before they walked into the store, the liquid seeming to finally reach his suffering bladder. He was dangerously close to leaking when he pinched the head between his fingers, staving off the release.

He felt the engine rev beneath him, the vibrations jostling his bladder again, running his fingers beneath his balls. Alex let out a noise beside him, catching him staring that the place Thomas's Hand bulged in his pants.

“Bye the way…” Thomas spared Alex a glance, still trying to harden his cock enough to keep everything inside him. “We're meeting John at Olive Garden for lunch.”

Thomas whined again. “A-Alex.” He could feel his bladder pulsing with every turn they made. “I d-don't- know if-”

Alex placed a hand in his lap, running his fingers over Thomas’ half-hard cock. His kept his eyes on the road, dipping his fingers down a little lower. He pushed Thomas’ hand to the side, finding a rather large wet spot on your boxers, so quickly too.

He gave him a surprised look. Normally Thomas was so well put together, for way longer than just had been out, he didn't understand why this was getting to him so fast. And normally Thomas would agree, but what wasn't normal was the fact that Alex was doming, and he was subbing.

When he was subbing, his entire mindset changed. He sort of fell into a headspace. Kind of. It wasn't like John after they have an intense scene, or even just normally who fell into a space and even sometimes needed diapers. This was almost like he was acting. Filling the part. If his body was going to be small, then so was his mind. It must be having an affect on his bladder, thinking he couldn't hold it when he probably could, but everything felt so _full_ and _sensitive_ that while he was subbing he didn't _want_ to hold it longer.

And John. He wasn't exactly sure where John stood here. They played around with him _plenty_ of times when he was little, he loved doing it when he was little, and him wearing diapers was a big kink for them all, but they we're sure how he felt when he was big and he hasn't brought it up yet, so they've just been letting it simmer. Maybe it'll be brought up today, Thomas thought weakly, pulling Alex's hand away so he could continue holding.

It felt like way to long a drive to get to the restaurant, and walking in was another whole story. Thomas stayed behind Alex so he could grind his hips when he needed to, glad Alex let him, and letting the waiter lead them to John.

Alex greeted John with a wet kiss to the lips, Thomas doing something similar, but much stiffer, nestling between his two partners.

Alex took over their conversation while Thomas lost himself to his thoughts, jiggling around in his seat and grinding down when John's gaze was averted, but for the most part he stayed to himself.

Him and Alex we're kind of glad when John said he was going away for a few weeks, not far and easily reachable if he needed them. They were mostly worried about him regressing, but that seemed to be fine for the most part. Thomas immediately took the time for him and Alex to enjoy the kink they weren't sure John was in with yet, and now it was kind of kicking him in the bladder.

At some point John stood up to use the bathroom, and Alex all but gladly squeezed closer to John, hand finding his still unzipped pants, covered by his sweater. Alex's fingers dancing up his stomach and under his shirt, finding the delicate, hard bulge and pressing slightly.

Thomas clenched up and whined feeling so more piss shoot out and soak his briefs, looking desperately to Alex, who smiled, and moved his hand away. The relief had felt good, too good. He wanted nothing more than to let go right there, but he couldn't. He had to wait, and he felt his bladder send a pleasurable zap of pain through his system.

Alex tucked his hand a little lower, making sure Thomas was still dry before stuffing his hand into his pants, fishing out his hard cock. Hidden underneath the table, Alex began to work over him, touched at the wet head, damp with piss and precome, feeling Thomas squirm and shake, shivering with desperation. Thomas couldn't help but thrust his hips into Alex's tight, warm hand, but that proved to be a mistake. He felt the piss shoot from his body faster than he could stop it, hand faster than lightning pinching the head closed and cutting off the spurt. He whimpered, and Alex grinned.

“Color?”

“G-green.” Thomas moaned, feeling close to tears. He almost did start crying when John came back, and he lost Alex's hand. He had to shove his hard, wet, leaking, desperate cock back into his pants, the weird feeling making him shift a little more, feeling his cock fill out the rest of the way.

Then Alex's hand moved back, cutting Thomas off from the question he was about.to answer, pressing firmly against his bladder.

He barely stopped the strong, thick stream this time, managing to work his way off the seat and into the, thankfully, empty bathroom. He let out a loud sob, locking himself in a stall. Still he refused to go, needing Alex there who would surely come in quickly after he left like he did.

He stood in front of the porcelain, hand wrapped desperately around himself, pulling out completely and lining up with the toilet, just in case. His fingers squeezed the head, thumbing the slit, and wiping away the pre leaking from him, sighing audibly when the door opened.

“Tommy? You okay?”

“A-Alex…” he whimpered, unlocking the stall.

Alex joined him soon enough, but all so slowly, wrapped his arms just above his bladder.

“You want to go now?”

Thomas knew it wasn't an invitation, pinching a little harder and moaning a soft 'yes’. The door locked again, and Alex's hand returned, pressing into Thomas bladder.

It was so full, and he could feel it pushing to come out inside him, the head seeming to bombard itself with the pleasure. The touching wasn't unwelcomed either, the way his fingers kept that steady pressure, pulling at his bladder. So inflated, it pressed against his prostate, making him moan and thrust into his own hand, leaking into the bowl.

“Mmmk. You did so good today. You can go.” Alex said, wrapping his fist in place of Thomas’ as he let his hand go.

His stream started slow, giving Alex enough time to press on his rock hard bladder a few more times before he cried with relief, Alex's hand setting a steady rhythm. He let go into the bowl, the sound vibrating off the wall with the groans he couldn't keep him, hands on Alex's arms to keep him steady.

Alex's hand was wet with his piss, feeling it as he ran it up Thomas’ more than hard cock, flipping over the head once, and he was over.

He spilled into the bowl, the white mixing his piss, gasping with every wave of his orgasm washing over him. It was strong, way more intense than any head felt before, his prostate thrumming with electricity, cock spurt out load after load until he was empty and his weight was sinking to the ground still in Alex's arms. He gave another little whimper, tilting his face so Alex could give him a lazy kiss.

“You did so good, hm?” Alex cooed, zipping up his pants for him. Thomas hummed in response, falling into the post-orgasm spell. He just wanted to go home and cuddle up with Alex, maybe watch a movie. “Wanna go home?”

Yes. But what about John?

It was almost like Alex was reading his mind, for the second time, kissing Thomas’ jaw.

“Had to explain this to John. He was so turned on, Tommy, you were making him so hard baby boy.” Alex grinned at Thomas’ dazed excitement. “He's going to meet us there.”

Thomas nodded excitedly, letting Alex help him stand up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo that took for fucking ever
> 
> But the end of the school year was fucking crazy, then I was caught up in a move, but yay! It's finally up!!!
> 
> BTW, I posted another work with desperation and shit if you want to check that out too!! But fair warning, it does involve non-sexual age-play, if you're into that.

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go
> 
> I got a request to do Maria/Eliza Watersports and deiced this would be were those requests go.
> 
> So if anyone likes Watersports and Omorashi, feel free to give a request and tell me who you want to see desperate!


End file.
